Harry and Ginny
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Harry and Ginny after the battle and as far as the plot bunny will take us. It helps to have read my other fan-fics as I have developed my own little 2nd gen. world. I stay as close to cannon as I can. This is for my daughter. Not JKR, I make no money.
1. Chapter 1

After he left the headmistress' office all Harry wanted to do was sleep, and maybe eat. He had only made it a few steps when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Yes you are right Kingsley we must notify the families of those who died. Please let me tell Andy Tonks. She has lost so much. It's just her and that wee baby now."

Teddy how could he have forgotten about Teddy Lupin. Harry ran toward the voices. "Professor, Minister please I have to tell Mrs. Tonks. You see I'm little Teddy's god-father and I know she and he will need a lot of help. I just have to tell her and help." Uncharacteristically Harry burst in to tears. It was just too much. Too many had died.

A few minutes later found Harry again in the headmistress' office. Minerva was handing him a hankie and a block of chocolate. Kingsley was speaking.

"Harry I admire your wanting to be the one to tell Mrs. Tonks, but you are worn out. You need to eat and sleep and let Poppy take a look at you."

"Minister I'll not sleep if I don't do this. Remus and Tonks made me his god-father for a reason. I have to be there and see for myself that Mrs. Tonks and Teddy will be all right."

Soon it was clear that Harry would not be dissuaded. Minerva agreed to go with him to see Andy.

It was now near to noon and Teddy was sleeping in his arms in the common room of Gryffindor. Ginny entered the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Harry have you slept?"

Harry ducked his head like a little boy who had been caught nicking candy. "No, I went with Professor McGonagall to tell Mrs. Tonks…." His voice broke and for the second time that day he burst in to tears.

Ginny operating on pure instinct. She sat down on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Harry and Teddy. Harry buried his head in her mane of red hair and sobbed himself dry.

After he had stopped, Ginny dried his face and cast a cooling charm. "May I hold Teddy?" Harry nodded yes.

Soon Ginny sat at the end of the sofa with teddy sleeping in her arms. Harry was laying beside her just watching his godson sleep.

"Ginny we need to talk. I was a prat breaking up with you like that. I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again but you need to know why. I broke up with you because I love you so much. I was afraid that Voldemort would get in to my mind and figure that out. If he had used you I would have sacrificed everyone and everything else to save you. Being away from you was the hardest thing I had to do. I used to take out the map just to look at your dot."

"Well at least you didn't say it was because I was too young!" Ginny smiled through tears. " I was mad at first. Then I figured out why you had done it. There were times this past year I could feel you as close as this. I worked against the evil here and worried about you. I searched for every bit of news or rumor about you I could get. Harry I realized you are the love of my life."

"Ginny I love you so! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Their kiss was only interrupted by Teddy fussing because he was being squashed.

Molly found the three of them a short time later curled around each other and Teddy on the floor in front of the fire. Her heart leapt when she saw their hands entwined. She conjured a couple of blankets and scooped up the baby to take him back to Andromeda who had been asking for him.

Knowing Harry as she did, she left a note explaining where Teddy was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had found Harry and Ginny sitting in the garden of the burrow, or at least what had been the burrow. The house was in shambles. The magic had been destroyed and as magic was the only thing holding up the building it had fallen.

Andromeda had heard what had happened and immediately took them all in to her tiny home. The Ministry was a mess. Arthur and Percy were gone most of the day and well in to the night. Charlie and Ron had gone to George's flat to try and help put the store to rights. It had been destroyed by death eaters too.

Gringots was trying to hold off a money panic. Witches and wizards who had not been able to access their money during the reign of terror were now flocking to the bank to pull it out. Bill and the goblins had their hands full.

So it was left to Harry, Ginny, Kreacher and Fleur to sort out the mess at the burrow. Currently they were on a lunch break. Harry and Kreacher did not even want to think about what they would find at Grimwald Place. If the death eaters had done this much damage looking for him here.

"Well we had better get back to work." Harry stood up and offered his two hands to Ginny and Fleur. Fleur was certainly proving to be no delicate French flower. She was working just as hard to remove the debris layer by layer.

Even with magic it was hard work. They were trying to save as much of the family possessions as possible. The first discovery had been gruesome. The Ghoul had been killed by the collapse of the building.

Harry had dug him a grave near the apple orchard and buried him there.

The garage was relatively unharmed. So they were placing what they found in there. The rest was stacked for removal. Kingsley had promised that a crew would be there soon to help with the rebuilding. Harry and Ginny had secretly met with Bill at Gringots to assure the money to rebuild.

By the end of the first week they had all the rubble cleared and all the families possessions stored.

The next week necessitated a break. The mass funeral for the dead of Hogwarts was to be held. Harry and Ginny clung to each other for strength.

Andromeda asked Harry to speak for Lupin. He also spoke for Sirius, with Andromeda's help. George and his father spoke for Fred and in doing so George began to come up from his deepest grief.

After the service was over and each body interred in their plots they all stayed the night in the devastated castle. Taking solace from their shared loss. Harry got to meet Colin's Mum. Dad and sister. Dennis smiled when Harry told of how brave Colin had been.

It was time for Harry to return to his home and see what shape it was in.

The bad news was that it had been severely searched after Kreacher had fled to Hogwarts for safety. The good news was that someone had blasted Mrs. Black's picture off the wall.

Fleur, Ginny Harry and Kreacher started at the basement and began cleaning. The MOM arraigned for a magically enchanted bin to be placed out front. The muggles knew nothing of the restoration going on next door.

Harry turned the whole of the basement in to Kreacher's room. They had cleaned it until it shined. Centuries of dirt and mildew had been removed. He offered Kreacher any of the black family mementos he wished for his room. So the portrait and the elf heads resided there now. Most of the rest of the gruesome items were quietly destroyed by Fleur and Ginny.

The Kitchen became a thing of beauty. It gleamed and sparkled through the now clean windows. The Parlor had all but the tapestry removed. Harry planned on restoring it someday so Teddy could have it.

New paint and retooling of the furniture gave it a warm feeling similar to the front room of the burrow.

The library was next. Luckily Hermione returned from Australia just in time to help with it. They removed the more dangerous books to the MOM. The others were cleaned and re shelved on the repainted bookcases. The grit and grime on the fireplace had been scrubbed off to revel a beautiful Victorian pastoral scene. The heavy desk had been sold and a smaller one bought. Two comfy couches and lots of lighting had been added.

The cleaning, scrubbing and purging continued until the whole house shined. Then Harry moved the Weasley's, except for Charlie, George, Bill and Fleur, in.

It was discovered that the house had 17 bedrooms! Harry had turned one whole floor in to a flat for Ron and Hermione, who had decided that they had wasted enough time and they were being married as soon as possible.

Hermione planned on returning to Hogwarts to take her 7th year. Ron was going to help George get WWW back up and running. They knew being apart would be difficult but they also knew that their love was strong enough to weather anything.

The magical construction crew was amazing! The Burrow was done by Ginny's birthday. And what a birthday it was! The Burrow shined stronger, straighter and filled with just as much love.

The magical clock had been found busted to pieces. Bill had taken it to his in-laws to see if they could find someone on the continent who could fix it.

At Ginny's birthday party he unveiled the clock, good as new. Three new hands graced it's face, Fleur, Hermione and Harry. Fred's hand was beautifully framed in the same wood as the clock case.

Shortly after Ginny opened her presents Ron and Hermione sprang a surprise on them. Ginny, Fleur, Bill , George, Harry and Hermione's folks had help with and kept the secret.

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur disappeared in to the burrow. Shortly after so did Hermione's folks. Suddenly the yard filled with laughing friends from school. Harry and Bill waved their wands and the decorations turned from birthday to wedding.

Bill pinned a corsage on to his mom's robes, then led her to the front of the chairs. The minister stood smiling at the front. Ron, with George as his best man, arrived up front. Harry hurried to join them.

The music started and Mrs. Granger was escorted to a chair in front. First Fleur then Ginny came down the isle in simple summer dresses.

The music changed and Hermione, on the arm of her Dad, glided down the aisle. She looked stunning in a simple Georgian style of dress. Her hair loosely pulled back and a barrette of daisies holding her veil. She carried daisies and red roses.

The service was short and very sweet. When everyone emerged from the ceremony area they were greeted with a desert feast. Kreacher outdid himself.

Though shocked at the surprise, Molly and Arthur were thrilled that Hermione was officially their daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Granger couldn't be happier either. They truly liked Ron and his family. They knew their daughter would be loved all her life.

The rest of the summer flew by. The DA met and, with the Weasley's help, re built Luna and her Dad's cottage.

Then they turned their attention to Hogwarts. Work had been going on for the whole summer and they needed a good influx of help to finish by September 1st. So the DA spent the waning days of summer finishing up the work.

September 1st found Ron and Harry waving off their sweeties. Every night, after the girls left, they studied for their NEWTS.

During the day Harry helped Ron and George restock WWW. The orders were pouring in. It seemed that the whole world wanted to laugh.

In December Harry and Ron took their NEWTS and did very well. Molly was over the moon. Arthur puffed out his chest and told everyone about how well "his boys" had done.

Christmas found everyone back at the burrow. They all felt the absence of Fred. But the joy of a Christmas with out fear lifted them all.

Bill and Fleur announced that they were having a baby. The whole family rejoiced! A new little one to love!

Andromeda and Teddy spent the holidays with them and Teddy was the darling of everyone.

Harry had started having Teddy overnight every so often to give Andromeda a break. He never wanted to take Teddy from her, but raising an active baby by yourself tires anyone.

January found the girls back at Hogwarts and Harry starting Auror training. George had decided to buy the old joke shop in Hogsmede and Ron was busier than ever.

Evenings found them both worn and draped on comfy sofas in the parlor. "It's a good thing the girls are at school mate." Ron said through a yawn. "I doubt that either one of us could carry on a decent conversation."

As if to prove his point Harry just grunted.

The girl's graduation was approaching and both Harry and Ron wanted to get them something special. A crisp May day found them on Diagon Alley.

For the first time Ron had plenty of money. George had made him a partner. At first they had poured the profits back in to the business. But now George insisted he take a part of the profits. They took a small percentage each and the rest they invested and used for expansion.

Harry headed to the Quidditch supply store. The Holyhead Harpies had picked Ginny to be their newest chaser. He got her the top of the line broom. While he was there he got himself one too. Pig had carried all the correspondence to and from Hogwarts like a trooper but Harry knew it was time to get a new owl.

He bought a matched pair of barn owls, one for himself and one for Ginny. He would wait to name them with her.

Ron had decided to surprise Hermione with a trip to Spain. They had not had a honeymoon and he thought a trip was just the right thing.

There were two eager men waiting at platform 9 ¾. Ginny and Hermione ran to them and a spectacular snog session was caught by more than a few newspaper cameras.


	3. Chapter 3

Auror training was getting harder instead of easier. Harry had been at it for less than a year. Everyone constantly told him how great he was doing. But Harry had doubts. Non verbal magic was the hardest test of his skills he had ever had.

Harry eased himself slowly in to a hot tub. If you had asked him before he started training if he was in shape he would have answered yes. After nine months of training he knew he still had a long way to go to be a lean muscled auror.

Kingsley had seen how much of an advantage knowing non magical defense tactics had been fighting the death eaters. So the training program included martial arts and conditioning. All aurors had to participate and were expected to meet certain goals each month.

Some of the older aurors used the training sessions as an opportunity to assert who was the alpha in the pack.

Today he had to test with an experience auror in basic take down methods. Harry was black and blue as a result. After work he knew he had to go ahead and run his 6 miles or pay for it on Monday when they ran as a class each week.

So he now felt as if every muscle in his body was crying out with pain. To top it off he had a date with Ginny tonight! They were going pub hopping with Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina Johnson.

They had found that if they wanted to freely move about the magical UK all they had to do is wait until later to start. By then the clubs were dimly lit and the patrons too pissed to pay attention.

Harry reluctantly rose from his bath to shuffle awkwardly to get dressed.

HGHGHG

While Harry was trying to sooth his sore muscles Ginny was doing the same. She had been practicing with the Harpies for a month.

Today's practice had been the worst yet. After a grueling week of weight training, sprints, (to build endurance) and muscle memory practices they had a mock match.

There were a lot of the older players who were fighting to keep their jobs. This new crop of talented rookies threatened that. So the older players had really played all out and rough.

Ginny had been hit with elbows, brooms and the bludger so many times today that she was sure there was no square inch of her body without bruises.

Ginny managed to get dressed in slacks and a loose blouse. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and flooed to Harry's place.

Each one pretending that they were fine, Harry and Ginny hurried to meet the other couples at WWW.

Instead of 4 people waiting there were seven. Charlie had come over for the weekend to meet his new niece. Fleur had suggested he take Bill out for a boys night. (Frankly she was a little tired of Bills fussing over her and the baby.) When they had flooed George he had invited them and Percy to accompany the couples on their pub adventure.

A merry group set off for dinner and some fun. Two hours later found most of the group just starting to party hard. Harry and Ginny on the other hand were asleep in a booth. Hermione had the good sense to suggest they bow out early and go home.

They went back to Grimald place first so Ginny could floo home. Apperating as tired as she was did not seem like a good idea.

They sat down for just a moment to talk and promptly both fell asleep.

Kreacher found them sleeping on the sofa and transformed it in to a bed and provided fluffy pillows and warm covers. He then closed the parlor door and place a silencing charm on it so the Master and Miss Ginny could get the rest they needed.

By noon the next day Molly was frantic. She had woke to find Ginny not at home. Inquiries had not located her either. Ron and Hermione had even called out to Harry to see if he knew where she was and got no answer. They assumed he had gone for his Saturday visit with Teddy and looked no further.

Soon all the Weasley brothers were mobilized. They searched all the likely places she would have gone if too tired to go home and did not find her.

In the meantime Ginny had woken and realized she was still at Harry's and still in the clothes from last night. Her hair and clothes smelled like the floor of a pub so she decided to have a shower and borrow some of Harry's clothes before flooing home. Harry looked so peaceful she just wrote him a note and pinned it on the pillow.

'Harry! Mate! Oi! You need to wake up! Ginny never made it home and mum's in a right state!"

That got Harry's attention. But he was confused. Why was there a bed in his parlor and why was he still dressed from last night.

About that time Charlie saw the note and recognized his sisters writing. Unfortunately this is what it said:

"Sexy, I think last night was the best date we have ever had! My clothes were a mess so I'm borrowing some of yours after I get out of the shower. Love, Ginny P.S. It sure was nice sleeping with you. "

Now dear readers WE know that she was using sarcasm to describe their date. And making fun of both of them for falling asleep on the sofa. BUT her brothers didn't know that.

Before poor Harry could react they had him pinned to the wall and were discussing what terrible things they should do to him for "taking their sisters honor."

Thank goodness Ginny walked in to see what all the noise was about. Bats flew. Harry was able to flee and Ginny's brothers got away from their sister as fast as they could.

That afternoon found all the family gathered at the Burrow. Ginny was explaining for the hundredth time that they had fallen asleep, fully clothed on the couch and sleep was all they had done. When Harry cautiously walked in to the garden.

Charlie, Bill and George charged toward him, wands drawn. Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione did some remarkably fast magic and they were prevented from doing any harm.

Molly roared at her sons: "You will sit down and listen to what Harry has to say! I for one believe Ginny!"

Fleur, who had had enough of all this male nonsense turned her steely gaze to her husband. "I would like to speak! Beel I am ashamed of you! First has Ginny ever lied to you? No she has not! Second you make mee feel as eef I am less zan your zizter! You know we made luv on our zird date!"

Bill turned a magnificent shade of red.

Hermione turned on George. "George I know for a fact there is a tally on the back of your bathroom door. It does not take a genius to figure out what it means!"

George now joined his brother in the Weasley red.

Ginny saved her wrath for Charlie. "Are you trying to tell us you live like a monk on the reserve?"

"Now for the last time we fell asleep! We, unlike certain people who have too much time on their hands, work hard training 5 days a week! Maybe you three should start getting more physical exercise so you won't have so much free time to jump to conclusions!"

Ron and Percy were trying very hard not to attract attention. But no luck. Molly rounded on them: "Ron Weasley for you to believe that Harry would do such a thing! He's your best friend! Percy Weasley! You are supposed to have the analytical mind of this bunch! I'm ashamed!"

Molly turned her glare on the rest of her sons. "I'm ashamed of all of you!"

Arthur tried to defend his sons. "Now Mollywobbles it did look………"

"Arthur Weasley! Don't you be a hypocrite! Especially using the nick name you came up with the first time we made love in the astronomy tower!

Now it was Molly and Arthur's turn to turn the Weasley red!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I have a problem right now as I am not getting my reviews or my pms. I try to check the stats as often as I can and will pm anyone who reviews.

I apologize for the delay. (I hate it when authors do this!) But I have a nasty squeaky UR flu. I'll try to get back to one chapter a day, at least.

HGHGHG

Well Harry and Ron must have thrown one heck of a stag party for Neville, thought Hermione. She was currently looking in to the library at Grimald Place. There were Male members of the D/A and Weasley family laying all over the room. She had already checked the parlor and found even more there. So far though, she had not found her husband or Harry.

That mystery was solved when she ventured in to the kitchen. There she found Harry and Ron at the big table, holding their heads carefully between their hands. Kreacher was pouring glasses of , what could only be, hangover potion.

"Master Harry, Master Ron, you must be drinkin' this now! You be not sick again on Kreacher's floor!"

Hermione swore she heard Kreacher giggle softly.

"Oi! Kreacher do you have to be so loud? I swear I'm going to tie George up in a room full of pixies if he ever suggests we drink elf wine with fire whiskey shooters again!" Ron promptly hurled all over the table.

Hermione quickly cleaned the mess and shortly after a very green Harry created another one.

Hermione helped Kreacher get the potion down Ron and Harry and get them to bed. Then she called for reinforcements to sort out the rest.

In no time, Molly, Andromeda, Fleur, Ginny, Angie, Kreacher and Hermione had potions served and men tucked in to the guest beds.

They now sat sipping tea and eating Kreacher's wonderful crumb cake. Teddy and Victoire were happily curled around each other, sound asleep, in the big boy bed Harry had just bought Teddy for his room at Grimald place.

"Kreacher you weel not arguse wiss me. I am going to help clean up zee mess zay made."

Kreacher started to speak, but Molly cut him off.

"It's a shame how the boys messed up your beautiful house! I was just telling Andy the other day how you put us all to shame with how well you keep house and how wonderful your cooking is!"

Kreacher's ears turned bright red. He considered Molly Weasley one of the best human housekeepers and cooks he had ever met. For her to praise him made him forget all about objecting as the women divided up the chores.

Soon Grimald place shone again.

Ginny stood proudly with Neville at the front of the great hall. Hogwarts' dinning hall had been turned in to a wedding wonderland. It had been a shock to some when Neville had asked Ginny to be his "Best Man". But not to the members of the DA.

Ohs and Ahs, marked the progress of Teddy and Victoire as they made their way hand in hand down the long aisle. Teddy had morphed his hair to perfectly match the golden rose petals magically trailing from Victoire's basket. Victoire looked stunning in a pale blue dress, and her beautiful white hair hanging in long ringlets.

After the ceremony, the guests had danced and ate until the break of day. Augusta had been the belle of the ball. Every male DA member had asked her to dance at least twice.

Even Teddy had gotten caught up in the spirit of it all. First he had asked Ginny to dance. Then he had politely bowed in front of his Aunt Birdy, (He had started calling Augusta that as soon as he could talk), He then led her on to the floor and did his toddler best to waltz her around the hall. After that Hannah claimed her dance and a line formed waiting for their chance to dance with him.

Not wanting Victoire to feel left out Harry retrieved her from Bill and whirled her around, with her sweet mary janes resting atop his shoes. Next her Uncles, real and honorary, lined up and there were two happy and worn out toddlers put to bed that night.

They did not let Andy, Minerva or Poppy sit idle either. No one could remember such a good time.

At dawn the guests partook of an excellent breakfast and the newlyweds were sent off on their honeymoon.

Harry sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny's head was on his lap and she was sleeping softly. It was time. He was determined that it was time to ask Ginny to marry him. He wanted what he had been seeing in George and Ron's eyes and what he saw in Neville's eyes yesterday.

This summer was the World cup. He would ask her then. Now to get some sleep. He needed to ask Arthur and Molly an important question!

HGHGHG

Unfortunately Harry didn't get to ask that question for a couple of weeks. First the hustle and bustle of getting everyone home from the wedding.

Then Andy had fallen and broken her shoulder. Harry had sent Kreacher over to help and Molly had moved in temporarily.

Then both Teddy and Victoire had come down with dragon pox and shared with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

He, at last, got to talk with them the week before the world cup. Of course they said yes. He went to the vault and retrieved his Mum's engagement ring.

Since then he and a few other trainees had been promoted early, to help with the problems associated with the world cup. He had gone over ahead of everyone in the family but Percy, who's agency was coordinating with their Canadian MOM equivalent and George, who was setting up a WWW marquee.

He was sitting admiring their family campsite when Arthur and Molly arrived. All MOM employees that were assisting with the world cup were being allowed on site with one guest two days early.

Bill was arriving the next day with the flood of Gringots employees that would man the money stations.

Ginny was already here and had been practicing so hard he had only seen her one time.

Neville and Hannah had ended their honeymoon here where he was helping her set up a food marquee.

Harry was looking forward to seeing the rest of the family, especially his godson.


	5. Chapter 5

I probably should not be writing a chapter. I have a 102 deg. Plus temp. A headache. Have not slept for coughing can't half see and have had way too much medicine to keep from coughing and bruising my ribs more.

But one of my plot bunnies caught a beetle and is playing with it.

HGHGHG

A day in the life of a bit…um bug.

George, Angelina, Ron and half the staff from their other stores were working the marquee at the world cup. The minute the spectators had been let in to the grounds there had been a rush on WWW. They practically had to beat the customers off to close at night.

It was their third day open and George was ringing up customers as Angie guided the queue to the counter and then Ron showed them out of the tent.

"Thank You for shopping at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, did you find everything you wanted?" George had repeated that phrase so often the past couple of days he swore he would say it in his sleep. He looked up to see a bottle red head with black glasses and a quick quote quill at the ready and no merchandise to buy.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

Everyone in the store turned toward George. "RITA SKEETER YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN ANY OF MY STORES GET OUT!"

"Now Mr. Weasley you can't tell me you wouldn't like a little free publicity wouldn't you? I can write a nice article about your little joke shop that will put it on the map!"

"A NICE ARTICLE LIKE YOU WROTE ABOUT MY DEAD BROTHER? OR MAYBE ONE LIKE YOU WROTE ABOUT MY SISTER-IN-LAW. OR MAYBE A NICE ONE WHERE YOU CALL MY SISTER A WHORE AGAIN?"

Ron and Angie had made their way to either side of Ms. Skeeter. They lifted her, by the elbows and began walking toward the front of the tent.

"Put me down this instant! This is no way to treat a respected member of the press!"

"Angie do you see a respected member of the press anywhere?"

"No Ron all I see is the nasty little slime ball that called my husband a drunkard. Do you see a respected member of the press?"

"No all I see is the Bitch that said my wife slept with her law professor to get perfect grades."

Rita soon found herself unceremoniously dumped upon her ever widening rump in the dirt.

HGHGHG

Next Rita tried the Gringots branch that had been opened to handle the avalanche of cash the World cup was generating.

Unfortunately for Bill she found him taking a quick break outside, snogging his wife.

"Well I see you have forgiven your little vela for her indiscretion with Potter. I guess it's true what they say about her kind. They'll hump anything. Then again a werewolf doesn't have much selection when it comes to mating does it?"

Unfortunately for Rita she had never seen what happens when even a part Vela get angry. With a cry of "I have had enuss!" Fleur sent a spell that knocked Rita to the other side of the massive campground. She landed, quite appropriately, in the cess pool.

HGHGHG

Undaunted Rita continued her search for "news". Next we find Rita waiting outside the locker room as the UK team emerged after their daily practice.

"Miss Weasley is it true that you are sleeping with half the UK league?"

The Mediwitches were called to the side entrance to the stadium to treat an ailing reporter. Mysteriously she had suddenly developed a bad case of sinusitis eptesicus.

HGHGHG

Bats, at last, extracted from her sinus cavities, Rita pressed on. She next encountered Andromeda and Augusta out buying souvenirs.

"Excuse me Mrs. Tonks. Would like to comment on how you are feeling now that Harry has turned his back on his god-son, your grandson, and left you both destitute and heartbroken?"

Andy had to give Rita the grudging acknowledgment that she could run remarkably fast when a vulture was pulling her hair out.

"Thanks Augusta."

"Don't mention it. Bartimus gets bored with so little to do but perch on my hat and wait for mail to deliver. The exercise will be good for him."

HGHGHG

Hannah had her hands full! Thank goodness for her excellent help and her hubby. Neville had proven a dab hand at tending bar. The food marquee should make a tidy little profit and allow her to buy the Leaky cauldron.

A watery screech filled the tent. Hannah turned to see her husband conjuring and pouring beer after beer over the top of a very soaked red head.

She hurried over to try and save the situation, wondering what could have caused such a totally uncharacteristic reaction from Neville.

When she got close enough she heard: "No worries Ms. Skeeter you can have all the ale you want. It on the house. No wait it's on you!"

With a totally different perspective on the situation Hannah began conjuring pies and grinding them in to Rita's face.

"Here Rita have a nice Mince pie. It's a thank you for the wonderful article where you call my husband the true heir of Gryffindork. How about a Key lime for the article where you _proved_ that Neville's parents were faking mental illness in order to be supported by the MOM. Here's a nice chocolate one for the lovely expose you wrote explaining why I should never be allowed to run a pub. Oops so sorry seems that wasn't a chocolate pie after all. It was a cow pie!"

HGHGHG

After running, for what she was convinced was her life, from the pub tent Rita at last gave up for the day.

HGHGHG

That night sitting around their communal campfire the adults woke Teddy and Victoire with their laughter. Xeno begged for permission to include their Rita stories in the next Quibbler, Rolf made a mental note to never make Luna's friends mad at him and Kreacher vowed he would make that nasty woman stop bothering his family!


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny crawled gratefully into her bed. The tent that the league had provided was most luxurious. She and her parents were living in style this world cup. The sign posted in front: "Ginny Weasley – chaser UK. Restricted area. Do not disturb. Violators will suffer from painful curses and be ejected from the world cup." insured her privacy. If she was lucky she could get a good nap in before dinner.

Molly, Augusta and Andy were sitting in the shade of Andy's tent watching Teddy and Victoire play on their toddler brooms. Fleur and Kreacher were taking turns tossing a small rubber ball for the children to catch as they zoomed by.

Molly could not believe the fun she was having. She still didn't know if she would be able to watch Ginny play. Most of her matches Molly had spent with her head on Arthur's chest, peeking through her fingers at the action.

Hermione strolled happily toward the family campsite, checking the map to make sure she was on track. She had just arrived from London. Of course she had stopped by WWW's marquee to get a quick snog from Ron first.

Ah! There it was, just ahead. She could see two of her favorite toddlers honing their quidditch scores. "Oi family! The dedicated student has arrived!"

Soon she was engulfed in the Weasley patented hugs. Teddy waited patently until she noticed him holding his Ginny Weasley quidditch figure. With big eyes and an exaggerated whisper he asked; "Did Uncle Harry ask you about the spell? You know the one to hide the you know what question in my figure?"

Hermione pulled him up on to her lap. "Yes he did and I have it all figured out. Why don't you and Victoire show me where Ron and I are staying and you can watch me hide the note in there."

Before they could go anywhere, Harry, Arthur, Percy and Bill all appeared with pops at the campsite.

Everyone headed off to their various tents to get ready for the evening. Arthur and Molly were as quiet as they could be to let Ginny get her rest. There was no need to wake her until closer to WWW's closing time. After they collected everyone else at WWW they would head to Hannah's marquee to enjoy a family and friends dinner.

Teddy and Victoire were playing nicely in their good clothes. Hermione was wiping her eyes after hearing the Rita stories. "I'm surprised she's not hanging around here trying to git a story!"

Ron appeared with a pop. "George says we can go to dinner at half past.. I'm going to pop back over there and help close up. But first……" Ron preceded to draw his wife further in to the tent for a good long, uninterrupted snog.

Victoire was sitting near the edge of the campsite playing. "Vat do you haz baby girl?" asked Fleur.

"Bug mammon."

"Eww! Zat is dirty! Put its down!"

Kreacher snatched the bug from Victoire with a strange look on his face. Thinking he was going to release it away from where the children were playing the adults went back to their conversations.

Instead Kreacher walked toward Ginny's tent and threw the bug at it. Loud noises and purple smoke filled the air. All the adults rushed outside with their wands drawn. Loud pops filled the air as multiple witches and wizards, wearing auror robes appeared.

When the smoke cleared Rita Skeeter was lying on the ground near the tent covered in what looked like green and pink bumps. Bats were attacking her nose and her legs were looked like snakes! She was screeching .

"I demand that elf be punished! He deliberately injured me!"

Kreacher was cowering behind Harry's legs.

After assuring himself the situation was under control Kingsley looked down his majestic nose and said "Why Rita he was just fulfilling his oath to the family he serves."

"Zat ess right! He was protecting my bebe!"

Soon Rita was bundled off to detention.

Ginny and Fleur both gave Kreacher a kiss on the head and Harry insisted he join them for dinner. The family headed to dinner in a spectacular mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah had out did herself. The dinner was perfect. Neville chuckled to himself. If there was any problems tonight the quickest way to get help was just to show up here. He swore half the MOM, all of the OOP and all of DA were here.

A round of toasts had just been offered to the success of the UK team and to Ginny as chaser. Harry, standing behind Ginny's chair, winked at Teddy. Teddy eased his action figure out of his pocket and let it go.

Ginny, who was talking to Oliver Wood, noticed her mini-me buzzing around her head. "Teddy you've lost something!" Just as she reached for it a small puff of pink smoke erupted from the back end of the broom and a scroll unfolded.

"What do we have here?"

Oliver suggested she read it.

Laughing Ginny did. "Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do Harry James Potter the honor of becoming his wife?"

Ginny began a spin in her chair to look at Harry, but he was no longer behind her. He was kneeling beside her holding out the box with his mum's engagement ring.

Ginny knocked him to the ground and snogged him senseless.

"Oi! Ginny does that mean yes?" George teased.

Ginny lifted her head and shouted "YES! I GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WILL MARRY HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Soon Harry had the ring on her finger and everyone was offering toasts and congratulations to the happy couple.

Harry called Teddy over. "Teddy I want to thank you for all your help. Letting me borrow your figure of Aunt Ginny was huge! Also you and Victoire did a very good job of keeping the secret, I have something for both of you. First this is all yours." Harry handed him a complete set of UK and German World cup action figures, including a miniature quidditch stadium for them to play in.

"For the second part, Victoire could you come here?" Once she had settled on his lap he pulled out two small UK quidditch jerseys, just like Ginny's. Teddy and Victoire immediately pulled them over their heads and put them on.

George stood up. "Well don't you two look fine! You just need one more thing." He handed them each a pennant that flashed the words. "My Aunt Ginny is going to kick Germany's but!"

"Hey!" Objected Oliver. "What are the rest of us on the team, chopped liver?"

George passed out more pennants and showed everyone the spell to make them flash what ever they wanted them to say. "I figured I had better grab everybody one before we sold out!"

HGHGHG

Later that night as Harry was telling Ginny goodnight outside her tent; "That's my Mum's engagement ring. If you want a different one we can look once we get back to the UK."

"Harry, I'm honored to wear Lilly's ring. Just try and replace it!"

HGHGHG

It was a close match, but the UK seeker pulled it out with a spectacular catch. Ginny had scored 14 goals for the UK.

Of course the news of their engagement had leaked out, but they gave only one interview about it, to Luna's dad Xeno.

Molly went mental as soon as they returned home. Harry and Ginny knew she would, after all this was her only daughter getting married. They sat the date for December 1st and Ginny firmly told her mum what she, Luna and Hermione would be wearing. Then they let Molly go. She and Kreacher spent joy filled hours discussing and arraigning the nuptials.

Ginny and the UK team made the rounds as the victorious world cup champions and then they were able to take a well deserved break.

Hermione got to help prosecute Rita and she was fired from her job at the Prophet. No respectable newspaper would hire her after that.

Things settled down at the MOM after the excitement of the world cup.

Things most certainly did not slow down at WWW. But Ron was growing restless. He longed to try his hand at being an auror.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny woke to bright sunlight streaming through the window of her bedroom. This would be the last time she would wake as Ginny Weasley. Tomorrow she would wake up as Ginny Potter. Today was her wedding day!

Today she would marry Harry James Potter. She had been in love with the fairy tale of Harry Potter for as long as she could remember. Then Ron had met Harry and become his best friend. Harry had stayed at their house part of that next summer. Ginny had been beside herself, so embarrassed to find the object of her crush at the breakfast table.

Then there was Ginny's first year of school. Tom had possessed her through his diary. She had woke from that awful time to find Harry there.

Slowly Ginny fell in love with the boy, not the fairy tale. Along the way she learned a lot about Harry and, most importantly, herself as well.

She learned that far from being the all knowing, arrogant child many thought Harry was, he was a man-child full of doubts and insecurities. She learned that it was all right to admit she didn't have all the answers either.

To many Harry was a hero who had always known his path and charged single-mindedly toward his goal. Ginny knew he had been lost and scared many times on his journey. Hero's don't have to have the answers or know the way. They just have to be wiling to look for the answers and search for the way.

Many articles had been written about how perfect Harry was. Ginny knew he was no saint. Hero's are just regular flawed people who step up and do something when no one else is willing to.

Ginny had made mistakes in her life. But she had learned that it's not the mistakes that define who you are, it's how you correct your mistakes.

She could smell her mum's wonderful breakfast. Time to get out of bed and start her wedding day.

HGHGHG

Harry stretched and looked around his bedroom at Grimald Place. He had taken Sirius' room when he had moved in here after the war. After today he would be sleeping in the master suite. Kreacher and Hermione had helped him redecorate it in rich warm colors. Off of the main bedroom was a sitting room with a desk for Ginny, and two comfortable chairs in front of the fire.

A desk for Ginny. Ginny Potter. That's who she would be after today. How in the world would he know how to be a husband? What if he messed it all up? What if he let Ginny down.

"Master Harry, you have a visitor!" Kreacher was beaming! He loved any excuse to throw a party. He and Molly had been over the moon preparing for the wedding.

Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a Weasley jumper and headed down stairs. "Harry we're in the kitchen." Bellowed Ron.

Harry found Ron and his future father-in-law sipping tea and eating breakfast at the table. Kreacher placed a steaming mug and full plate in front of him.

"Master Harry is it all right if I goes now to help Mistress Molly? I made some sandwiches for you, they is in the cooler. You eat Master Harry, it be no good you pass out when you see Mistress Ginny!"

Ron was smiling at Kreacher; "I promise Kreacher I'll make sure he eats and take good care of him. You go help mum."

Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

"Well mate I have to help Hermione get a few things to the burrow. I'll be back in a bit and we can plan out the day." With that Ron disappeared too.

"Arthur did you run away to escape the wedding frenzy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Partly, and partly I wanted to talk with you before the craziness takes over. Molly and I have thought of you as our son since you were 12 years old. Today it becomes official. I wish James or Sirius were here to answer any questions you might have. Would you accept me as a substitute?"

Harry engulfed Arthur in a Weasley hug. "Arthur you are my example of how to be a husband and father. If it were not for you and Molly I'd have never known what a loving family felt like. I just want to say thank you.

Bill found them hugging and crying as he flooed into the kitchen from shell cottage. "Oi! I thought it was the bride that cried on the wedding day!"

"Sod off son!"

"Dad!"

HGHGHG

Arthur had headed back to the burrow. Bill, Ron and Harry were enjoying a cup of tea in the parlor waiting for the rest of the male members of the wedding party to appear.

Soon they were joined by the Weasley brothers, Neville and Dudley. Dudley stood to address the crowd. "Harry I want to thank you for forgiving me. I was a right prat. I treated you in a way that no one should be treated. Yet you forgave me and have allowed me to be a part of your life."

"Dudley, your not the same person you were. I'm proud to call you cousin."

Ron got everyone's attention. "Harry Ginny asked me to give this to you." he handed him an envelope. Inside the note said; _Darling, I wanted to get you something special for today. Ginny_

Harry looked up, Ron was holding out Harry's broom. "Ginny has arraigned a little outing mate. Grab your broom and hold on to my arm."

Harry found himself, the Weasley's and a bunch of his friends at the Harpies' practice field. Laying on the bench was quidditch jersey's in red and white, their wedding colors. On the back were their names and under Harry's it said "groom".

Soon they had the teams divided up, with Neville acting as the official. They spent a fun filled afternoon. Hannah showed up with a wonderful picnic and then they all headed back to Grimald place to get ready.

HGHGHG

Ginny had a wonderful morning and afternoon. Her mum had shooed her over to shell cottage to be pampered my Fleur, Hermione and her girlfriends.

She was currently soaking in a heavenly bubble bath, sipping tea and eating buttery croissants. Fleur came in to see if she needed anything.

"Fleur can I ask you a question?"

"Of course zou can. What do zou need?"

"Um." Ginny turned a lovely shade of Weasley red. "Harry and I, um we never, uh, I'm a virgin."

"And zat is bad why?"

"No It's not bad it's, just I don't know what to do tonight." Ginny studied the bubbles thoughtfully.

"Ah! I see. Ginny listen to me. You know zee feeling zou geet when zou an 'arry keess? The warm and excited feeling? Weel tonight when you keess just let zat feeling deepen. Zour body weel know what to do. Makings luv wiss zee right man ess as easy as breezing."

HGHGHG

Bill and Harry were having a similar conversation. "Bill I feel a little weird talking to you about this. After all Ginny is your baby sister. But I need advice from a married man. Bill Ginny and I, We, um never, ah I'm a virgin." It was Harry's turn to morph in to a Weasley.

Controlling his own embarrassment Bill went in to big brother mode. "Harry All I can say is that your body will know what to do. Start slow and gentle. If it's not fireworks and trumpets the first few times it's all right. As your love deepens so will your lovemaking. Talk to each other about how you feel. You two love each other, that's the sexiest thing there is."


	9. Chapter 9

We are almost at the wedding. Next chapter, I promise. Grandma Beth

HGHGHG

Harry and Ron were ready. But before they headed for the burrow there was two other places Harry wanted to visit.

HGHGHG

Ron stood off to one side at the cemetery in Godric's Hallow. Harry was kneeling by his parents graves.

"Mum, Dad, Ginny and I are getting married today. But I suppose you already know that. I hope Sirius, Remus and Tonks have told you what a great girl she is. I know you didn't get the chance to grow old together. Maybe that's why your love seems to me to be so perfect. I hope I can make marriage perfect for my Ginny."

HGHGHG

Harry could not see them but Lilly and James were there with him. Lilly was smiling through her tears.

"James he is so grown up and handsome. I hope he and Ginny get to grow old together."

"I think they will and I bet we have a bunch of red headed grandchildren before long!"

"I hope we get at least one with black hair……"

"and your green eyes."

HGHGHG

Ginny and her father were at the cemetery at Hogwarts. She had brought a rose for Fred's grave.

"Fred I wanted you to be a part of my wedding. You were right when you bet me I'd marry Harry. I owe you. You always did know me best. I miss you so. I wish you were here to dance at my wedding."

Arthur wiped tears from his eyes as he approached his daughter's side. "Ginny, if I know Harry he'll want to come here too. Unless you want him to see how beautiful you look we had better get back home."

Arthur proudly escorted his beautiful daughter back to the apparition point.

HGHGHG

Fred watched his baby sister and father walk away. Being dead wasn't all that bad. The only time it stank was when something important was happening in the lives of your family. You were there, but they never seemed to know that. You could feel their sadness at not seeing you.

HGHGHG

Ron and Harry appeared just a few minutes after Ginny and Arthur had left. Harry went first to Dumbledore's grave.

"Professor you were right, love is the strongest force in the universe. Thank you for teaching me that."

Next they visited Remus and Tonk's graves. "Tonk's, Remus, Ginny and I are getting married today. Teddy is the ring bearer. You should see how big he is getting. Andy is doing a fantastic job raising him. I just want to say thanks for making me his godfather. I just wish you were here to watch him grow."

Lastly, they approached Fred's grave. Laying on the headstone was a single red rose. "Oi it looks like we just missed Ginny mate."

Harry stared at the cold slab of marble and the vibrant rose. "It's so unfair that you'll be missing from the wedding! I wish I could have saved you. I promise I'll love Ginny for the rest of my life. I'll do my best to protect her and look out for her. Just like you would have wanted."

Harry and Ron wiped the tears from their eyes and apperated to the burrow.

HGHGHG

The grounds of the burrow had been transformed. A magnificent ice dome covered the area for the ceremony. Warming spells kept it comfortable for the guests.

Harry and Ron took up their positions as unofficial greeters as guest after guest arrived for the evening ceremony.

Dudley was there with his mum. Aunt Petunia had reluctantly came after Dudley had used a bit of a guilt trip on her.

Kingsley was there with his new wife. Appolonia was a majestically tall beautiful woman with ebony skin. They had met when Kingsley had taken one of his infrequent vacations. They had fallen head over heals in love and ran off to be married. Kingsley laughed at how "this old dog has been taught a few new tricks". All his friends were thrilled. They had been sure he would only be married to his work.

Neville was there seating his wife. Hannah looked radiant in a soft green, fur trimmed robe.

Oliver was there with his latest girlfriend. Rolf was looking a bit lost with out Luna, who was with Ginny at the moment.

Lee Jordan had a beautiful blonde on his arm, yet another admirer Harry figured. Lee was the most popular personality on the wireless. Harry knew that Ron, George and Lee were working on a Wizarding version of "satellite television". When they got that worked out Lee would be one of the most powerful wizards in communication.

Dennis Creevy and his new wife were there. Dennis had Collin's old camera around his neck.

Cho had come with her muggle husband. He was happy to see her looking contented.

All of Ginny's Harpies' team mates and most of her UK teammates were there. Quite a few of the Aurors were there too.

HGHGHG

Unseen by the mortals, there was another group of guests floating over the area. Lilly and James were holding hands and watching their son. Sirius, Albus and Dobby were watching all the guests being seated. Remus and Tonk's were hovering near Teddy, admiring him in his dress robes.

HGHGHG

Ginny peaked from her bedroom window. The stars were out and lit up the sky. The ice dome shone like a giant diamond. Hermione came in to the room with a velvet box and a note.

"Harry wanted me to give this to you."

The note read: "To my beloved. While nothing can compare to your beauty I hope you find these adequate to grace your neck."

In the box was a beautiful double strand of pearls.

Molly came in for one last look at her daughter. "Ginny you look radiant. I'm so proud of you and Harry!" Anything else she might have said was lost as she broke down in tears and Ginny enveloped her in a Weasley hug.

HGHGHG

The minister motioned for Harry, Ron and Neville to join him up front.

HGHGHG

Arthur escorted Ginny down the stairs to wait for her music at the front door of the burrow. Softly he kissed his little girl's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Those of you who have read my fic "Teddy" will recognize much of this. Of course in that fic it was from a small boys point of view and here we have Harry and Ginny's POV. Grandma Beth

HGHGHG

Harry stood in his dress robes waiting for Ginny to walk down the aisle. He knew he was supposed to be nervous, but all he felt was happiness and calm. Ron and Neville were waiting at the front with him.

Luna floated down the aisle looking ethereal. Next Hermione came down the aisle. She had a smile from ear to ear! Her best friends were getting married. They both looked beautiful in green robes trimmed in white fur. Their hands were tucked in to white fur muffs that had red roses pinned to them.

Teddy and Victoire came down the aisle hand in hand. Teddy had morphed to look just like Harry. Victoire was dressed in long white robes trimmed in fur and carried a small fur muff. Teddy had on black dress robes, just like Harry's. You could hear the ohs and ahs from most of the guests.

They were in the orchard of the Burrow. A crystal clear dome of ice covered the area for the ceremony.

Harry looked out over the gathered guests. There in the front row on the bride's side was Molly, Bill, Fleur and Aunt Muriel.

Behind them sat Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Angelina and George. Ginny and Molly were going to kill George, if his wife didn't first. George was levitating a snowball over the head of Aunt Muriel. Angelina was trying to grab the snowball and his wand.

On his side, in the front row sat Dudley, who he had expected to show up and Aunt Petunia, who he hadn't. Petunia looked as if she expected to catch something. Andromeda and Augusta sat in pride of place. Harry himself had walked Andy down the aisle. Ron had beamed as he had next walked Molly down. Neville had escorted his gran to her seat as the groom's "dad".

Behind the families sat all of the D/A and the OOP equally divided between bride and groom. Harry counted himself a lucky man, he somehow knew his mum and dad were happy to see how many people had "adopted" their boy.

Suddenly trumpets sounded and Ginny, on Arthur's arm appeared at the end of the isle. For a moment Harry could not breathe. She was stunning. Her hair had been loosely pulled back and she wore aunt Muriel's tiara. Floating behind her was the thinnest of veils. She carried Red roses. Her robes were a soft white that clung to her shape. They were trimmed in white fur. His gift of pearls nestled at her neck.

The moment was broken when George let the snowball fall down the front of Aunt Muriel's robes. Not missing a step Ginny reached out and cuffed George on the back of the head as she passed.

Arthur stood between Harry and Ginny. He took Harry's hand in his and placed Ginny's over Harry's. "Harry, my son, here is your bride. Remember after tonight she will be your wife, but always remember she was first my little girl."

He reached up and placed a loving hand upon both of their cheeks, then turned and joined Molly.

Harry and Ginny turned toward each other to recite their vows.

"I Harry James Potter do take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wedded wife. I promise to be true to her and place no other before her. I promise to share my worldly goods, my daily life, my hopes and dreams with her."

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley do take Harry James Potter to be my wedded husband. I promise to be true to him and place no other before him. I promise to share my worldly goods, my daily life, my hopes and dreams with him.

The minister asked for the rings.

"Just as these rings have no beginning and no end so should your love."

"With this ring, I Harry wed thee Ginny."

"With this ring, I Ginny wed thee Harry."

" I now pronounce that you are husband and wife until death do you part. You may kiss."

After a rather enthusiastic kiss Harry picked up Teddy, took Ginny's hand and they ran back down the aisle.

HGHGHG

The reception next. Grandma Beth


	11. Chapter 11

Harry had scooped up Teddy because Ginny had something she wanted to say to him. They ducked in to the parlor of the burrow for some privacy.

"Teddy, I'd like to talk to you about Uncle Harry and me. You know that your mummy and daddy made Uncle Harry your godfather." Teddy nodded his head. "I know that you like the times Harry comes to your house and the times you go to Grimald place right?" Again his head nodded. "Uncle Harry tries real hard to be there for you like a daddy would doesn't he? " Teddy nodded again. "I know that if Uncle Harry didn't spend the same amount of time with you he would be real sad. I bet you would be sad too. So I want you to know that Uncle Harry will spend just as much time with you. Our being married will not change that. I also want you to know how much I love you. I know your mum and dad did not make me your god-mother but I'd kind of like it, if it's alright with you, if I could be your god-mother. I know I can't take the place of your mummy but I want to be there for you and give you all the love your heart can hold. Would that be OK?" This time Teddy launched himself at Ginny and did a pretty good imitation of a Weasley hug.

"Aunt Ginny I would love it if you would be my god-mother. Can I ask one favor?" This time Ginny nodded. "Will you come with Uncle Harry to see me?"

"Every time I can little man, every time I can."

HGHGHG

Harry and Ginny danced the night away. Ginny danced with her dad and all her brothers.. Harry danced with Andy, Molly, Augusta, even his Aunt Petunia, before Dudley took her home. Between dancing with everyone else they would return to each other's arms for a dance.

At Midnight they cut the cake and Kreacher served the feast he and Molly had worked so hard on. Harry took him aside and thanked him for all his hard work, Ginny kissed his bald head.

Everyone was laughing and dancing under the dome. Bill and Fleur were dancing by Aunt Muriel when suddenly Aunt Fleur threw up down the front of her robes! Molly hurried to clean Aunt Muriel up and Bill led Fleur away to lay down in the burrow. Aunt Muriel left soon after muttering about foreigners not being able to hold their liquor.

Andy had suggested that Victoire spend the night so Bill and Fleur could stay later. Now it seemed a very good idea. Bill could get Fleur home and try to figure out what was making her so ill.

Kreacher hated to be idle so he was going to stay at Andy's house until Harry and Ginny got back from their vacation.

Ron and Hermione had moved out of the flat at Grimald place about a month before. They had wanted Harry and Ginny to have some privacy. They also were not so busy now and wanted some time to themselves too.

It was time for Teddy and Victoire to leave. Harry and Ginny went to say goodbye. Teddy was apparently thinking about the fact that he would not see his Uncle Harry for two weeks, he began to sniffle. Harry took him gently into his arms and said "I know little man it's going to be hard. Aunt Ginny and I will miss you too!"

Ginny gave him a hug, a kiss and turned to do the same with Victoire. Harry gave him a long strong hug and handed him back to his grandma. "Bye little man. Remember wherever I am I'll always love you. Every night look at the moon and blow it a kiss for me and Aunt Ginny and we will do the same for you."

HGHGHG

Even though it was a crisp December night Harry and Ginny had known how they wanted to leave for their honeymoon. So a little past one in the morning they said their goodbyes and mounted Harry's broom. Anyone looking might have seen a pair of lovers snuggled close on a broom soaring in to the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Ginny had a memorable flight to London. The night was clear and they flew by star light, landing in the back garden at Grimald Place. They spent a romantic night in their master suite. Both of their fears had been for naught.

The next day saw them up and at the port key terminal at Heathrow. They were off for a romantic two weeks in Paris. Harry had rented them their own little flat in the Rue Montorgueil neighborhood. It was in the heart of Paris and had a wonderful shopping and dining area.

The landlady, who happened to be a witch, had a charming tray filled with flowers, champagne and caviar waiting for them.

The first night they discovered a wonderful little eatery called La Cocarde. The owner went out of his way to make their dinner special, especially after he found out they were honeymooners. Most evenings found them eating there after that.

For breakfast they sampled the wonders of the local bakeries. One night they had taken strong black coffee and a local favorite "Baba Rum" pastries back to their flat.

During the day they would wander through the excellent museums and art galleries. They bought beautiful still lifes and landscapes to fill the walls at Grimald place.

They did their Christmas shopping at the many Christmas markets that had sprung up for the holiday season.

Their landlady gave them directions to La rue du sortilège, the Paris equivalent of Diagon alley. There they found a complete set of action figures, depicting the French national quidditch team for Teddy.

For Molly they bought fresh and dried herbs for her cooking. And yarn as soft as silk and just the color of Victoire's eyes. They found Arthur books explaining the construction of the Chunnel and the Eiffel tower.

For Bill and Fleur they purchased a large box of fine French chocolates., and soft woven scarves. Ginny had found beautiful little girls dresses for Victoire in a small boutique near their flat.

Harry had noticed an empty storefront while they were on La rue du sortilège. So for George's Christmas he had paid the first and last months rent to secure the future Paris location of WWW.

For Hermione they found a medieval law tome in a dusty Parisian book store. Ginny also bought her a lightly woven silk sweater. It was an appropriate color of warm coco, for work.

Ron scored a complete history of quidditch in France., along with a box of "Baba Rum" pastries.

Charlie, who likes his food as much as Ron, a beautiful bottle of wine and a selection of cheeses.

For Andy, who like history as much as Arthur liked Muggle studies, they found a book detailing the great wizarding families of France. Also a modern novel based on the French resistance during WWII. It was written by a descendent of one of the magical freedom fighters and came highly recommended by their landlady.

Harry had snuck back out after Ginny had lingered over some beautiful jumpers and skirts at one boutique and ordered them for her.

Ginny had arraigned to have a painting of the Rue Montorgueil neighborhood shipped home to remind Harry of their honeymoon.

Near the end of their stay they spent a whole evening touring all the lovely Christmas light displays they could find. Their favorite was the one at Galeries Lafayette.

Their last night they went skating on a rink that had been set up in front of the Hotel de Ville.

HGHGHG

I have never been to Paris. It's one of the things I'd like to do someday. But the internet is a wondrous place for information. All the places here, except the Paris version of Diagon alley, do exist in Paris.

While researching neighborhoods I stumbled upon the description of "Baba Rum" and just had to find a recipe. Below is the one from I see this being made for Christmas next year! Grandma Beth

RUM BABA

6 eggs  
3/4 c. sugar  
2 c. flour  
1 c. raisins, optional  
2 tbsp. baking powder  
9 tbsp. melted butter  
3/4 c. lukewarm milk

Beat eggs and sugar until very light. Add flour and baking powder that have been sifted and blended together. Add butter, milk (and raisins); beat until smooth. Grease and flour angel food cake pan. Bake for 30-35 minutes at 325 degrees.

I understand that this is better if you let the cake dry for a couple of days and then add the syrup.

SYRUP:

1/2 c. water  
1/2 c. sugar  
1/2 c. white rum or 1 tsp. rum extract (there were a couple of other sources that said they only use dark rum in the syrup in the pastries' of Paris.)

I also under stand the individual pasteries are often topped with sweetened whipped cream. 


	13. Chapter 13

Holy snorkies batman! You guys rock! I checked my stats tonight and I'm blown away!

Thank You so much! Grandma Beth

title hits favs 

Xenophilius 112 1 

The Lupins 3343 6

Teddy 8720 19

Professor Weasley 971 3

Lily's Letters 1793 4

James Sirius Potter 1278 4

Harry and Ginny 1883 4

George 295 3

Charlie 619 2

Andromeda's War 856 2

Andromeda 264 1

You are on the favorites list of 12 members.

You are on the author alert list of 14 members.

HGHGHG

Harry and Ginny returned from their honeymoon just a few days before Arthur and Molly's 34th wedding anniversary. The children had made arraignments for Molly and Arthur to spend a week at Euro Disneyland. The perfect place for Arthur to indulge in his passion for all things muggle.

Molly and Arthur returned in time for a big family Christmas at the burrow. Angie was finally out of the first trimester and large with their first child, a boy they planned on naming Fredric Fabian Weasley the second.

Fleur and Bill had news too. They were expecting their second girl.

HGHGHG

"Harry! Your clothes will not get in to the basket by themselves!"

"Why are you always harping on me? I'll get them in to the basket. I'm in a hurry this morning! I'm late. They'll get in there tonight!"

"That's what you say every time and I end up putting them away! Your Jockey shorts stink! The whole bedroom ends up smelling like them! Your not a bloody school boy! Pick up your own clothes!"

"I don't have time for this! I'll pick them up later! Or if they bother you that much you take care of them!"

Harry turned and disappeared.

Ginny Potter looked at the spot where her husband had been. "Bloody cheeky git! I'll show him! Tell me to take care of them! I'll take care of them alright!"

Harry arrived home that evening to find no sign of his wife or Kreacher. There was no note. Harry, who had a rough day at work went to shower and change before figuring out where his family was. Harry stepped out of the shower and went to get dressed. There were no clothes in his wardrobe. Wrapping his towel around his middle he headed down to the laundry. There were clean clothes there but none of them his.

Harry searched every room in the house and found no clean clothes.

Madder than he had been in a long time Harry washed the clothes he had worn to work. Putting them on slightly damp he began looking for Ginny.

It was now close to midnight and Harry had flooed everyone he could think of. The only clue he had was a conversation he had with Ron. "Mate I'm not getting in the middle of your domestic. All I can tell you is Ginny stopped by the shop and said to tell you she and Kreacher were going away for a few days and that she had taken care of your clothes."

That night he laid out his clothes carefully and the next morning received a lot of ribbing about sleeping in his clothes from his fellow aurors. On the way home he stopped by Diagon alley and picked up a couple of complete outfits.

When he got to Grimald place there were still no signs of Ginny or Kreacher. He went to bed mad again that night.

On Thursday Arthur was waiting for him when he got home. "Son, it's none of my business but I thought you might need a friendly ear. I hear you and Ginny had a bit of a tiff."

"Dad I have no idea what I did that made her so mad! She was going on about me picking up my clothes and I was running late and told her I'd do it when I got home. Maybe I am a bit of a slob but does that give her the right to take all my clothes and wander off to who knows where?"

"Had she asked you to pick up your clothes before that day?" Harry nodded. "Did you ignore her." Harry nodded, more slowly. "You think you can figure out why she got so mad?" Harry nodd3ed again, his chin practically on his knees.

"I was a prat wasn't I?

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. You and Ginny are just getting used to living together. Communication is difficult. I'd suggest that you apologize when she gets home and try harder to pick up after yourself."

HGHGHG

Ginny figured Harry had learned his lesson by now, after all it was Friday. Besides Kreacher was a nervous wreak. The only thing that had kept him from going home and taking care of "his master" was that she had ordered him not to.

So when Harry appeared at home Friday Ginny was waiting for him.

"Ginny I was a right prat and I'm sorry. Your right I should pick up after myself."

While their communication wasn't always perfect after that but they did try harder to hear what the other was saying. Harry got his clothes back and Ginny never stepped out of the shower on to a dirty pair of Harry's shorts again.

HGHGHG

In December of that year Ron finally had the talk with George. George had seen it coming. Ron had been finding less and less satisfaction working for WWW. Sure he made a lot of money, but he felt like he had more to give society.

George knew he would make a great auror. So with George's blessing Ron began auror training that next January.


	14. Chapter 14

My plot bunny has a headache.

HGHGHG

Percy looked decidedly uncomfortable standing in front of the fireplace at the burrow. He had surprised the family when he had introduced them to his girlfriend Audrey. They had met at the world cup. She had been working for the Canadian Quidditch league.

Not long after she accepted a job with an English manufacturer of Quidditch supplies and they had begun quietly dating.

Just after Christmas they had announced they planned to wed in March. They wanted a quiet ceremony at the burrow. Just Percy's family. Audrey had no family that she knew of. She had been raised by an elderly aunt who had passed away Audrey's last year in school.

Now Percy was standing with the minister and his dad waiting for Audrey to join them. Molly and Audrey had gotten close quickly and Audrey had asked Molly to stand with her.

The rest of the family were crowded in to the parlor.

Molly walked down the stairs first, looking radiant in a pale lavender robe. Audrey soon followed. Bill had volunteered to stand in as her dad and escorted her down the stairs. She had on a simple white dress that fell softly to just below her knees. Fleur had made her a silken barrette to hold back her lovely brown curls.

She carried a simple bouquet of pale purple roses.

The ceremony was over quickly and Percy looked much relived at the reception. Molly and Fleur had collaborated on the desert buffet and it was outstanding!

Soon the happy couple was off to their honeymoon.

Harry and Ginny had just settled in for a good night's sleep when an owl began tapping urgently on the window. Unrolling the parchment Ginny read; "Angie in labor, going to Mungo's. George"

They were hurriedly getting dressed when Ginny stopped in her tracks and said; "What time is it?"

Harry pulled on his glasses and checked the battered old watch. "Midnight."

Ginny collapsed on the bed and began crying. Harry felt helpless and confused.

"Harry it's April 1st. George and….Fred's birthday. Angie is going to have the baby on Fred's birthday."

Harry had realized that it did not matter how long it had been since the war there were still times when the sadness came back.

"Ginny listen to me." Harry sat on the bed and lifted her chin. "George has not celebrated his birthday since Fred died. Now with the birth of his own son on the same day he will have to celebrate. Maybe this baby is a gift."

Ginny dried her eyes and they hurried to the hospital. Six hours later Fredric Fabian Weasley the second was born.

HGHGHG

June 30th found the family back at St. Mungo's. Dominique Weasley joined her big sister Victoire and her parents Bill and Fleur.

Poor Audrey was incredibly sick. She had to quit her job due to terrible morning sickness. Yes the newly weds had wasted no time in starting their family too.

Molly and Arthur had moved them in to Percy's old room so they could help with Audrey's care.

HGHGHG

It was a spectacular autumn day. The trees were competing to see which would boast the brightest colors. Harry and Ginny had gone for a picnic. They had found a secluded spot not far from the burrow that boasted magnificent views of the countryside.

Harry was looking forward to the treacle tart the Ginny had baked. "Ginny would you pass me the tart please."

"Harry can you wait on desert for just one minute? I have a present for you."

Ginny handed Harry a thin heavy small box. Puzzled he opened it to find a silver picture frame. "Uh thanks…."

"Harry, look at the engraving." He looked closer at the front of the frame, it said Daddy's boy. Understanding dawned. Harry picked up Ginny and swung her around full circle.

"Oh Ginny we're having a baby!" Harry danced a funny jig all around Ginny.

"I know. I told you, remember!" Ginny laughed.

Harry suddenly sat down. "It says Daddy's BOY! You..we..we're having a BOY?"

All Ginny could do was nod her head she was laughing so hard. Harry wrapped her in to his arms for a long soft kiss.

HGHGHG

Christmas that year was a festive occasion. Two new babies added to the fun. Audrey was feeling good enough to join in. A new peace seemed to have settled over George.

Molly had knitted stockings for all the little ones. The boys had bright blue stockings to hang by the fire and the girls had rich burgundy ones.

Christmas morning found Teddy and Victoire happily passing out presents before tearing in to theirs. After all the presents had been opened, Teddy and Victoire had been given permission to play in Ginny's old room with their new quidditch figures. (Teddy now had the Canadian national team and Victoire had gotten her wish of her own stadium, the UK team and the French team.)

"before everyone runs off Harry and I have one last present for Mum." Ginny handed her mother a box.

Smiling questioningly Molly opened it to find another bright blue stocking. "We will have to hang that one up next year Mum."

Suddenly the adults all roared as they all realized what the stocking meant!

The first to get to Harry and Ginny were Arthur and Molly the last to Ginny was George. He wrapped his arms around her and softly whispered; "Sis you are going to be a great mum. You have no idea how great it is to be a parent!"

HGHGHG

Afternoon found the men outside building snow people for Teddy and Victoire. Harry took the opportunity to talk with Arthur.

"Dad is it hard being a parent? I mean I know the worrying is hard and all but is it hard to know the right thing to do?"

"Harry I know you are worried, every man does. But it will be all right. You and Ginny have a deep love and a wise man once said that the greatest gift a man can give his children is to love their mother. I won't lie to you there will be times when you wonder if your doing it right. But if you approach parenting with love it all turns out just fine."


	15. Chapter 15

Those of you who have read my fic Teddy will recognize a large portion of this chapter.

HGHGHG

"Well Ted what does a big boy like you want for his birthday?" Teddy and Harry were sitting on a park bench enjoying the first weak sun of spring. Teddy's dog, Gog, was romping with a big mastiff. They were waiting for Ginny to get done with work. After Christmas she had told everybody she was not going to play quidditch and now she wrote stuff about quidditch for the newspaper.

"Well I'd like to go see Uncle Charlie and the dragons, I want a real broom, some quidditch stuff, a television, a Nintendo (Ron had gotten one for Christmas and Teddy had been fascinated), a hippograph, a flying carpet, a box of honey dukes chocolates, Uncle George's new fireworks, a wand, a cauldron, a pygmy puff and a baby."

"Whew! Hold on there! That's quite a list! You know some of those things you can't have, right?"

"But Uncle Harry you work for the ministry why can't you tell them I'm old enough for a wand? Besides if we get a little hippograph it could live in the back garden."

"I tell you what, we can talk to your grandma about going to see Uncle Charlie, the pygmy puff and the television. If you are a good boy you MIGHT get a broom. The hippograph, flying carpet, wand, cauldron and Nintendo are a no go. Uncle George will most likely see to it you have fireworks. Aunt Ginny always buys you quidditch stuff."

HGHGHG

Harry, Ginny and Teddy had a wonderful afternoon and evening, at Grimald place. They played "world cup" with Teddy's quidditch sets. After dinner they turned off the lights and Harry acted out ghost stories.

Just before bedtime Ginny pulled Teddy on to her chair for a snuggle. "Uncle Harry tells me you want a baby for your birthday."

"Uh, huh. Just like Victoire has."

"Do you understand that Dominique is her sister and that, as much as we love you, we can't give you a brother or sister, because we are not your mum and dad?"

"I understand Aunt Ginny. My mum and dad died fighting a bad guy. That scary old witch at Uncle Percy's wedding said I was a poor orphan, alone in the world."

Ginny made a mental note to apologize for hitting George at her wedding.

"I told her I was not a poor anything! I told her I wasn't either alone! I have grandma, I have you and Uncle Harry, I've got lots of people! She said I should feel lonely and sad! Why Aunt Ginny?"

"Teddy sometimes people don't understand love. When your mum and dad died there were a whole bunch of us who fell in love with you and decided right then and there to make sure you knew we loved you and were your family."

"I know that! Grandma calls it our heart family. Grandma says you and uncle Harry are the best parents that my mum and dad could have wished for me to have with them gone. So if you have a baby it would be just like a sister or brother to me. It would be my heart sister or brother."

Harry knelt down to look Teddy in the eyes. "Well Teddy my boy do you mind if you have to wait around three months for your heart brother?"

HGHGHG

Harry and Ginny were snuggling in their big bed. Teddy was sleeping soundly in his room.

"Ginny you were wonderful with Teddy tonight. In fact you have always been good with him. You're a good mum already."

"Harry you're a good dad already too. Think about all the things you do for Teddy. Andromeda has it right. We are his heart parents. Remus and Tonks knew you would be a great dad and they were right."

HGHGHG

Ginny was one of those blessed women to whom pregnancy comes easily. She felt for Audrey, who had suffered some form of morning sickness until the birth of Molly in February.

The only problem she had was when summer hit. She could not keep cool enough. Harry had begun stopping by Florean Fortescue's old Ice Cream Parlor, now reopened by a niece of his, to get quarts of Ginny's current favorite, Banana anchovy.

The baby was certainly active. Teddy and Ginny had a game they played when he visited. Ginny would lay on her back and Teddy would put one of his quidditch figures on her tummy. Soon the baby would kick the figure off. Ginny and Teddy enjoyed it but Teddy's figures soon refused to wait to be kicked and started jumping off Ginny as soon as they were put down.

HGHGHG

It was a muggy June night and Harry was arraigning fans to cool Ginny. They had given up on sleeping in their master bedroom and Harry had conjured a bed for them in the back garden.

"Harry I wish this baby would just hurry up and get here! I'm sorry to complain but this little boy is a heat making machine! I feel fat and ugly and HOT!

Harry rewetted a washrag in ice water and placed it across Ginny's forehead. "Darling I think you look beautiful!"

"Ah Harry you do know how to flatter a girl!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry wake up, I think my water just broke." Ginny was standing beside their bed at Grimald place.

Harry felt around for his glasses. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I haven't felt any contractions yet but my water broke when I got up to go to the bathroom."

Harry was soon dressed. He helped Ginny change her gown and get her robe and slippers on. They took their time as Ginny was not having any contractions.

Harry flooed over to the burrow and brought back Molly. Molly, Harry and Ginny sent patronesses and owls to the rest of the family. Then they apperated to Mungo's.

Ginny was soon checked and settled in to a bed on the maternity ward. She was given a potion to stimulate her contractions.

"Harry get the exploding snap cards out and let's play a few hands, I'm bored." So they did, for about an hour then……….the first good contraction hit.

Ginny froze in mid deal. Molly, having gone through labor six times, knew what was happening and gently took the cards from her hand before she squeezed them so hard that they exploded.

Harry suddenly had a look of fear on his face. "Honey………um does it hurt?"

Ginny, who could breathe again as the contraction was over, smiled and said; "Not too bad, it's OK that one just surprised me."

For the next hour or so Ginny continued to put on a brave face. She kept reassuring Harry that Labor wasn't all that bad.

Then she what is called transition. A women's body, muggle or witch, then begins the hardest work of giving birth.

Harry had been coaching Ginny through the contractions, using the breathing techniques they had learned at childbirth class. Unfortunately for him he had been leaning over her when the first hard contraction pushed the baby's head lower, and Ginny's pelvic bones were forced apart.

Ginny had reached up and grabbed both of Harry's ears and pulled. Naturally after the contraction she realized what she had done and apologized.

Harry, having learned. Did not lean over her again. Soon the med witch said it was time for Ginny to push. Harry climbed up behind her on the bed so she could lean against him and push. An hour later Ginny was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Another contraction hit.

"OK Ginny take a deep breath and push, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, good another breath and push 1..2..3..4.………." Harry didn't get any further as Ginny reached behind her and grabbed a handfuls of Harry's hair and pulled…..hard.

As soon as she could get her breathe she said: "I TELL YOU WHAT YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND GO F&$K YOURSELF!"

Harry was stunned by this creature that had replaced his wife. Molly, on the other hand knew exactly what to say and do.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter! Let go of Harry's hair this instant! Now I know your tired and I know it hurts but the only way it will stop hurting is for you to push that baby out! Now PUSH! ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR….FIVE…."

The baby's head popped out. The med witch said; "OK just pant I need to clean out the baby's nose and mouth. OK Ginny push him out the rest of the way."

With one more push James Sirius Potter was born. He came in to the world announcing his existence at the top of his lungs.

Harry gingerly climbed off of the bed to go see his new son. After James had been checked over and wrapped in a warm blanket the med witch gave him to Harry to take to Ginny.

"Honey, here's our little boy. He's perfect. I'm so proud of you! You did a great job!" Harry laid James in Ginny's arms. Molly helped Ginny begin to breast feed James.

Ginny looked down at her son and up at her husband. "Oh Harry he is perfect! I'm so sorry about pulling your hair."

"It's OK, I just think I'll get a hair cut before we have another one!" Harry said with a cheeky grin. When James had nursed his fill Harry joined the rest of the family in the waiting room.

"James Sirius Potter is a fine healthy boy! He would like to meet the rest of his family now. The med witch said two at a time and just 5 minutes, to keep from tiring him and his mum. James requested that Teddy and Arthur be his first visitors."

Teddy came shyly in to Ginny's room holding tight to Arthur's hand. "Teddy Remus Lupin I'd like to introduce you to your heart brother, James Sirius Potter." Ginny patted the bed beside her and Arthur lifted Teddy up and on to the bed.

Ginny laid James in Teddy's arms after carefully arraigning pillows to support them both. Arthur caught the look of awe on Teddy's face as he gazed down at James' little face. Just as Arthur snapped a picture of the two boys James opened his eyes and seemed to lock on to Teddy's face with his gaze.

"Hi James. I'm Teddy your heart brother. I'm going to teach you all sorts of things, like how to fly on a broom, how to find sea shells, the rules of quidditch and how great your mum and dad are! I'm going to protect you and love you!"

Ginny smiled through tears and looked to heaven. She mouthed thank you Remus and Tonks.

Teddy reluctantly gave up James to his Grandpa and he took the picture of Arthur and James.

When they had returned to the waiting room to let Andromeda and Charlie visit, Harry held out a package to Teddy.

"Little man Ginny, James and I have a gift for you to celebrate James' birthday."

Teddy pulled out a bright turquoise t-shirt that had "I'm the big brother." printed on the front in purple letters. Teddy immediately put it on and morphed his hair to match.

HGHGHG

It was much latter and Ginny was resting. James was sleeping quietly in his bassinet and Harry was stretched out on a cot.

"Harry wait until you see the picture of Teddy and James. James opened his eyes just as dad took it and I swear he studied Teddy's face. Some how I just feel they are connected in a deeper way than we can understand."

As James grew his best friend was his cousin Freddy, but he and Teddy shared something more than friendship. Teddy was who James went to in times of trouble and time of happiness. Their's was a bound deep and true, a bond of brothers. But that is another story……..

HGHGHG

Ginny, Harry and James were sleeping in the Hospital room. Three shimmering beings were watching.

"Congratulations Grandma and Grandpa!" said Fred Weasley "He's a fine looking boy! Harry's so proud he about to pop his buttons! I think I'll go tell Sirius to come get a peek at the baby!" And he melted away.

James and Lily leaned over the sleeping baby. "Oh James they named him after you and Sirius!"

"Two of the marauders!" James laughed! "What were they thinking! I bet they have their hands full!"

Lilt playfully hit James. "You mean you hope they have their hands full! You want you grandson to be just like you!"

HGHGHG

At Andromeda and Teddy's cottage all was quiet. Teddy had went to bed with his new t-shirt on. Andromeda figured it would be a week or so before he would let her wash it. She was proud of how Harry and Ginny had introduced Teddy and James. Instead of feeling left out Teddyknew hewas a part of a real family.

Two simmering beings were watching Teddy sleep. "Remus we WERE right to name Harry as Teddy's godfather. He and Ginny love Teddy so much."

"Harry's a good dad to our son Dora. Someday we can tell him thank you. For now I hope they all feel how grateful we are for what they and your mum do for our boy."


	17. Chapter 17

Work had been brutal lately. A few death eater wantabes had gotten it in to their heads to try and stir up trouble.

Harry did not like his partner. Quentin Galbraith was one of the oldest aurors still with the MOM. He was just biding his time, waiting for retirement. He would not do anything physical unless he had to. He wasn't out of shape, just lazy. He was convinced that Harry had been "given" to him 1. Because Quentin was such a good auror and 2. To do his every bidding. Quentin's head was almost as big as Percy's used to be.

They, really Harry, had spent two months tracking a son of a death eater, who had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts. This lunatic claimed to have Voldemort's finger nail and was traveling the country proclaiming that he would soon use it to bring back their great and glorious leader.

Draco Malfoy had provided the tip that started the investigation. Draco wanted nothing to do with his dark past. Anytime he heard of black magic being discussed he sent a message to Harry. They had a grudging respect for each other.

Just before Christmas Harry finally had enough evidence to get an arrest warrant. A gathering had been arraigned on December 15th by this charlatan where he supposedly was going to make Voldemort rise from the dead.

Harry, Quentin, a few other senior aurors and the best of the second year auror trainees had been assigned to round him and his followers up.

The gathering was at Stonehenge. The wizard had confounded the muggles in to thinking that their's was a druid group there to worship.

The aurors waited until all were gathered inside the stone circle. Invisible they formed their own ring just outside the sarsen circle of stones. They could hear and see what was going on. The followers were arraigned just inside the sarsen horseshoe. Their leader was standing in front of the alter stone, a cauldron bubbling away on the alter stone.

A shiver went down Harry's back. Every one was draped with large pythons. He still did not like large snakes and here he had to deal with around a dozen excitable people with snake shawls!

Suddenly they all heard a baby cry. One of the followers had laid a naked baby on the alter stone. Harry did not like this one bit!

The leader started an incantation and pulled out a silver knife. At once the aurors reacted, all except Quentin. Harry dove for the leader and the baby. He quickly cast Expelliarmus and Incarcerous toward the wizard, then covered the baby with his body.

Quentin was supposed to follow Harry and provide back up. He was no where to be seen. As Harry was shielding the baby and casting spells as fast as he could the wizard regained his balance and his wand.

Harry was hit with sectumsempra. As he fell badly wounded he scooped the baby to him, still trying to protect it.

Ron, battling nearby saw Harry fall. He ran toward the alter stone after a hard fought duel he had the leader conquered. He then turned to help Harry. Ron knew that episky would do no good. Harry had several large slashes covering his trunk and they were bleeding freely. Ron picked up his friend and the baby, and disaperated directly to St. Mungo's.

Because of Ron's quickness Harry waseasily healed. Later that same day found the aurors that had participated in the raid gathered at headquarters for the debriefing. Harry was gingerly sitting in one of the hard desk chairs.

Kingsley had joined the meeting, tipped off by Arthur that Quentin had done nothing to help. A fact that had become clear at the hospital when Ron had whispered it fiercely with a few cuss words to his father.

Kingsley and Wooten, the head of the auror department, listened to the debriefing, where quite a few aurors pointed out Quentin's lack of action. They all praised Harry and Ron's actions. Gint, the head of auror training even voiced his opinion that Ron was almost as skilled as a fully trained auror.

Wooten thanked them all for their hard work and the report and sent most of them home. He told Quentin to stay and asked Harry and Ron to stay. Kingsley suggested strongly that they go to his office and Harry lay down on his sofa.

Two other aurors left with the baby, who had been examined at Mungo's and found to be fine. The baby had been stolen from his parents. He was a pureblood. His parents had been securely bound and gagged and had not been able to get free for hours. They had reported the kidnapping around the time the raid was taking place.

An hour later Kingsley and Wooten arrived to talk with Ron and Harry. Quentin had been persuaded to retire early. "Harry that leaves you with out a partner. On January 3rd Ron will begin working as your partner. Now there are still some more things he has to learn so one day a week hewill have training." Kingsley failed in his attempt to look stern.

Wooten was smiling too as he said: I see that you both requested Christmas vacation for a family gathering. I'm granting it, in fact both of you are off as of right now and I don't want to see either one of you until January 3rd!

HGHGHG

Tonks turned to Mad eye and smiled. "Good work there Moody! Protecting Harry and the baby like that. If that spell had hit him full force we'd be talking to him right now."

Mad eye gave what passed as a smile, death had not made him any cheerier. "Not so bad yourself, getting Weasley's attention and protecting his back so he could get to Harry. Damn fine set of aurors those two!"

Tonk's smiled. "Not so bad ourselves, even if we aredead!"


	18. Chapter 18

OK so I'm driving my daughter crazy! I keep singing "Plot bunnies, plot bunnies beating on my head

want me to sit down andtype what they said." Imagine it sung, very badly to "Matchmaker".

Currently the Harry and Ginny bunny is wanting attention, so is the Uncle Dudley bunny and last but not least is a bunny all about the loved ones who have passed and still are an active part of the living's lives.

The Harry Ginny bunny is a bit smug because it knows we still have a lot more story left, and that I'd be in peril if I stopped. My daughter kind of likes this one. "Hi honey!"

HGHGHG

Ginny finished her last quidditch article before winter break, Ron would be upset with her prediction that the cannons would end up in last place again this season. It sure was nice to be sitting on a beach writing her article!

George and Angie had insisted that every one join them on their new tropical island for Christmas. The children, and most of the adults would get to stay for two whole months. Unfortunately Harry and Ron would have to return to the MOM on January 3rd. Ginny would be back and forth, reporting on quidditch matches.

Kingsley had insisted Percy and Arthur take the two months off and had set up special apparition points for Ginny, Harry and Ron so they could spend at least the weekends on the island.

Two weeks before Christmas Molly, Andromeda and Arthur insisted that "the young people" spend a week at a nearby resort, while they spoil…….um……watched the children.

The week was heavenly. Each of them had their own secluded hut on the beach. They spent the warm windswept days doing what married couples who are in love do. Each night they all met at the main lodge and feasted on fresh seafood, fruits and vegetables.

Charlie showed up each night with a different beautiful lady on his arm. Apparently he was the most popular bachelor on the beach.

Five very contented couples and one very tired bachelor returned to the family at the end of that week and insisted that Andy, Molly and Arthur spend a week at the resort too.

Molly and Arthur enjoyed their secluded hut also, just not as often as their children had. Molly and Andromeda made full use of the island's spa. Arthur would spend the time when the two women he thought of as "his girls" were being pampered, reading sitting under the shade of a palm tree.

Evenings found them dancing under the stars to the wonderful band that played after dinner. Arthur would start the night taking turns dancing with first Molly then Andy. Soon each night Andy was being whirled around the floor by a succession of handsome older men. Many a heart she broke when asked if they could come back to her hut.

HGHGHG

Harry was enjoying a moonlight fly over George's new island. He had not been this relaxed in years. The aches and pains from his latest run in with a nasty spell had been washed away by the warm waters and soft breezes.

He was thinking about George's plans for the island.

George wanted to grow plants needed for potions and products for WWW on the island and decided that a family vacation was a good time to scout the island and decide the best use of the land.

He also wanted Hermione's help. He had decided that he wanted a safe place for werewolves. Remus had been a good friend to him and Fred, encouraging them to work against Voldemort and insisting to the Order that they were old enough to join.

George thought that if he hired werewolves to run the island that they could make a safe place for them to transform each month. Werewolves had a hard time finding work. Here they could earn a good living and have a chance at a decent life.

He had interviewed witches and wizards that shared his enlightened view of werewolves and wanted to hire a few to work along side the werewolves and as protection for them during the full moon. George knew it would be easy for someone of evil intent to sneak on the island during a full moon and harm his workers.

HGHGHG

Harry didn't know it, we living beings are so unaware at times, but there were two others beings looking over George's island.

"Remus I do believe he will pull this off! Just think a safe place where werewolves can earn a steady wage and live without fear!"

"Fred your brother is making you proud. He is living his life for two. And look how good he is with the children! Victoire has him wrapped around her finger! And he spoils Teddy worse than anyone else!"

"I like the looks of Freddy two, he looks like he might just raise as much ruckus as I did! James may be a wee one but he has that gleam in his eye! They very well could be the next terrible two to hit Hogwarts!"

"Don't let Sirius or James hear you say that! They'll be down there whispering ideas in the boy's ears!"

HGHGHG

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Charlie had to leave the next morning. Hermione had insisted that Ginny leave James with her on the island. "After all I'm his godmother! I'll take care of him and he will do so much better here where it is warm instead of back home in the wet and cold. Besides you'll both be busy. Let's give Kreacher a break!"

So James was staying. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione knew that Harry, Ginny and Ron would work twice as hard to get back to the island with the baby there.

Ron was James' godfather and had taken the role seriously. He was besotted by the baby. He would beg at least once a week for the right to watch James at his and Hermione's flat. He would sit with James on his lap and explain quidditch as they watched it on the Wizarding Cable-less Television channels. Yup Lee Jordan had finally succeeded in launching his idea. Thanks in part to money invested by every Weasley family, Harry and Ginny too. Of course quidditch network was Ron's favorite. Lee was a wonderful sports announcer.

Molly had said she did not want a set in her home but they would find her watching the soap operas when she was at one of their houses.

HGHGHG

Harry had managed to talk his boss in to Mondays off. Ron had to train on Mondays so Harry stayed on the island an extra day each weekend. Ginny popped back after every quidditch match she covered. The time change was really messing her up! She was nauseated and not hungry most of the time. But to be able to spend time in the islands beautiful setting was worth the bother.

But all good things must come to an end. They had one last bonfire on the beach. The children were all asleep in two hammocks.

HGHGHG

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ted and Fred were looking down on their loved ones. "So Ted want to take a bet on when the girls will figure out they all got pregnant the same week?"

Tonks hit Fred on the arm. "You don't bet on babies! It's just wrong!"

James and Sirius laughed. Ducking out of Lily's reach James said I'll take that bet! I say two months from now."

Sirius chimed in with; " I say 5 weeks!"

Lily and Tonks just shook their heads as they all disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday at the Burrow, surrounded by family and friends, what could be better. Harry settled back in the couch and shifted so he could continue to play wizard's chess and not drop James who was sleeping on his chest. Ron was beating him soundly. To be fair Harry's mind was only half on the game.

Teddy and Victoire were behind Arthur's chair in the corner They had set up one of their stadiums and were in the "playoffs" for what Victoire called the world ultimate quidditch cup! Bill said she was as smart as her mum and her Aunt Hermione put together. Harry figured the world better watch out, that much book smarts and common sense would be a force to be reckoned with!

2 year old Freddy and 18 month old Dominique were sitting beside Victoire and Teddy who were patently explaining quidditch and it's positions. The toddlers had been quietly watching for over an hour. Harry suspected that it was a combination of the inborn Weasley love of the game and the older children's obvious love for the younger ones.

Molly Weasley, Percy and Audrey's almost one year old, had been watching but had fallen asleep with her head in Teddy's lap. Teddy effortlessly continued his quidditch match without disturbing her. She looked angelic with her reddish brown curls falling over her eyes and a thumb dangling from her mouth.

Today was special, they were celebrating Arthur's birthday, tomorrow he would be 56. There had been a steady stream of visitors all afternoon. Most had brought Arthur some muggle contraption as a present and he was over the moon. Molly and Kreacher had kept a buffet of deserts on the kitchen table. For two individuals who hated each other just around a decade ago, they had grown to love and respect each other. Molly saw the undying love and devotion Kreacher had to Harry, Ginny and James, Kreacher saw a Mum who had the same devotion in her heart for all those she loved. On a deep level they understood each other.

Luna had breezed in with a carburetor from an American car as a present for Arthur. Her dad Xeno had passed away suddenly last fall and Arthur had taken her under his wing and was helping her through her grief. Rolf had asked Arthur if they could have a private talk and when the three of them had returned Luna was wearing a sparkling sapphire ring on her left hand.

Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Luna were now upstairs in Ginny's old room looking over bridal dress patterns.

Neville and Hannah had stopped by. They had brought Arthur an electric can opener. The Leaky caldron was doing a booming business. Hannah had cleaned up the premises and it's reputation. Hannah knew they were having a private "family" party later so she had also brought a cauldron of her famous cock-a-leaky soup. It served with Molly's crusty warm white bread was heaven in your mouth!

Kingsley had joined them briefly, his wife was expecting any day now so he did not want to be far from her side for long. He knew Molly wanted no part of anything electric so he had arraigned for solar panels to be installed on the roof of the garage. There Arthur could tinker with his electric toys to his hearts content. 

Harry loved and admired his father-in-law. Arthur was well respected and even loved by his friends and colleges. Harry thought that Arthur was the kind of man that every male should strive to be. He often caught himself thinking "what would Arthur do?" when dealing with his colleges at work. He knew that Hermione and Percy visited Arthur's office as much as he did for advice and to talk things out.

HGHGHG

Ginny was only half listening to the conversations around her. Looking at bridal fashions had made her remember the sweet and touching moments with her Dad during her wedding.

Harry often said he hoped to be half the man her dad was. In her opinion Harry was more than half! He parented James and Teddy just like her dad had parented her and her brothers. Firm when needed but preferring to guide gently. 

Her dad had a heart that knew no boundaries. Look at Luna, she had been devastated when her dad had died. Arthur had stepped right in and, without being pushy, gave her a safe person to talk to. He had helped her and Rolf make all the arraignments and guided them through the legal process too.

How much she thought of him and his opinion was evident today when Rolf had asked for his blessing to marry Luna.

Ginny was happy for her friend. Rolf was a sturdy influence on Luna who kept her from drifting off on flights of fancy. Luna had opened up a world full of color and possibilities for Rolf. They were a perfect fit.

HGHGHG

It was later that evening. The family was sitting around the big table in the kitchen. The littlest ones had been put to sleep, snuggled like puppies on Arthur and Molly's bed. Teddy and Victoire were trying bravely to keep their eyes open.

Percy stood up with his glass of pumpkin juice. "Dad I want to say just a little bit."

George faked a moan. "Oh no somebody stop him if Percy gets started Dad will never open up his gifts from us!"

Percy, very un Percy like, turned to his younger brother and stuck his tongue out! Ron laughed so hard pumpkin juice flew out of his nose. George, who had Victoire, his god daughter, on his lap gave a mock salute to his older brother and said pompously; "Carry on dear sir!"

"Dad this is for you, but" Percy turned to include everyone in the room, "it is for all of you too. I know we don't talk about the dark times when I wasn't here for the family." Molly made a dismissive motion. Percy held up his hand to her. "No mum this is something I've needed to say for a long time, please let me. Dad I said some harsh things to you before I left. I was wrong. You are the man every one of us should strive to be. I see now, that I have Audrey and Molly why you put us, your family first. I also understand the principles that you have always lived your life for. I admire them and the fact you never strayed from them. I want that strength of conviction. I messed up in the first part of my life, thought success was measured in gold and position. You have taught me and now I know that success is this," He motioned to the family sitting around the table. "people who love you and are loved by you. Let us raise our glasses to Arthur Weasley the most successful man I know!"

"Hear! �Hear!" 

"Well said!"

Molly stood and hugged the man her son had become. Arthur stood and offered him his hand. Charlie, who had been the longest to forgive Percy his betrayal, hugged his little brother tight. Ginny kissed his cheek, tears streaming down her cheek. Ron slapped him on the back and George motioned for silence.

"Percy you may not know it but you are becoming the man you want to be. You have been for a while. After Fred died you never wavered. You quietly and efficiently did those things we each needed you to do. You moved back in with mum and Dad to give mum somebody to fuss over. You traveled to and from work each day with dad and gave him somebody to talk with. You would show up at the shop and make me go out and eat, you gave me back a life to live. You wrote to Charlie, even when he would not write back, you gave him a chance to forgive. You held Bill when he cried. You gave him a chance just to grieve and not be the strong big brother. You were at every game Ginny played. You gave her a chance to shine. You constantly told Ron how much you admired his work at WWW, and when he left for auror training you were the first to tell him you knew he could do it. You championed Harry at the MOM, those that would say he was only there because of his fame you set straight, you gave him a chance for as normal a life as he can have. Percy you are becoming dad. Lets raise our glasses again to Arthur Weasley and his son Percy Weasley!"

Hermione and Fleur wisely Accinoed boxes of tissues for everyone. When all had settled down Andromeda stood up.

"Arthur, since we are all being so serious, I'd like to add my thanks. If it were not for you, Teddy would not have a Grandfather to love. After that horrible year when we lost so many, you and Molly, even in your time of grief, reached out to us and made us a part of your family. To Arthur who I am proud to call my friend!"

Arthur stood, tears streaming down his cheeks, "My dear family I am a rich man. To love and be loved by such as you is wealth beyond measure. Thank you!"

Molly stood, wiping her eyes on her apron, "enough of this seriousness! Let's let him open his gifts! Teddy why don't you give Grandpa Arthur his gifts?"

Teddy jumped down and ran to the pile of gifts waiting by the fire.

"Grandpa this one is from Grandma Andy and me" Teddy had sat one day on the beach with Arthur, when they had all been on the island. While they enjoyed the breezes Teddy had sketched Arthur in his shorts and big floppy sun hat. Teddy had a wonderful talent, even at his young age and Andy had framed the sketch. "Grandpa turn it over there's a note!" in Teddy's childish scrawl was written " For my Grandpa Arthur who I love very much!"

Arthur hugged teddy and stood up. "This deserves a place of honor!" He strode over to the mantle and placed in in pride of place.

Victoire whispered in Teddy's ear and pointed to a clumsily wrapped package covered in spell-o-tape and bows. "Grandpa this is from Victoire and Dominique." Arthur opened the package to find a frame covered in sea shells and a picture of all his grandchildren on the beach.

"Well I know where this is going!" he said as he hugged Victoire. "Won't everybody be jealous when they visit my office and see what fine grandchildren I have!"

George and Angie gave him a weathered sign made of driftwood that had "Dad's Den" carved in it. Freddy had helped paint the wood in bright primary colors. "It's for the door of the garage!" Said Angie. 

And they gave him more stock in WWW.

Audrey had make a mold of Arthur holding little Molly's hand and had it cast in resin for his desk.

Bill and Fleur had gotten him a big barrel bar-b-que like the ones he had admire on the island.

Ginny and Harry had collected an album of James and his grandpa and put "Arthur's brag book" on the front. Ginny said: Look dad it has room for pictures of all the other grandkids too!"

Ron and Hermione had gotten him a deluxe bar-b- que cooking equipment set that included an apron that said "Kiss the Cook". Arthur put the apron on immediately and ran to Molly for a kiss.

Bill stood and quieted the laughter. Dad Fleur and I have one more gift for you." Fleur stood smiling beside him.

"Papa you weel need to add zum more pages to zat album we are having a bebe!"

Molly and Arthur rushed to hug them both. Bill was a little annoyed that all his siblings except Charlie were laughing.

Percy stood up and said; "Well it may not be original but Mum, Dad, we're having a baby too!"

George fell out of his chair laughing. Angie stepped over her husband to announce "So are we!"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and said as one "So are we!"

Ginny and Harry stood and Harry said: "I know what all you were doing on the island! That's OK we're having another one too!"

Molly had to be given a strong cup of tea. Arthur was beaming. Andy soon figured out that all the ladies were due on or near the same date.

"Wait till the Prophet hears about this! George they'll be hailing your little island as a fertility clinic!"

HGHGHG

James Potter the first was dancing around the kitchen, unseen by the celebrants there. Fred one was laughing at his antics. 

Sirius was saying: "OK, OK don't rub it in! You guessed right! Two months!"

James jumped up, fist in the air "Waa hoo I get to whisper in little Freddy's ear!"

Remus looked at his friends and shook his head. "You know if you tell him to do anything dangerous Dora and Lily will kill you all over again don't you?"


	20. Chapter 20

Charley had gotten a chance to have a week at home. Arthur had officially retired from the MOM the Friday before and the family was all gathered on the beach at Shell cottage to celebrate. Molly and Arthur had given the Burrow to Hermione and Ron. George had hired his mum to help out at WWW in Hogsmede and they were moving in to the flat above the shop.

Arthur was already looking forward to the quidditch matches he'd get to see at Hogwarts. Molly was looking forward to having a smaller place to take care of.

Fleur, Audrey, Angie, Hermione and Ginny were uncomfortably pregnant. All of them were within a week of their due dates.

Bill, Percy, George, Ron and Harry were waiting on them hand and foot all day. Bill had conjured a line of comfy lounge chairs. Percy had placed a cooling charm over each of the chairs. George had provided a canopy to keep the sun off them. Ron had thoughtfully located port-a-potties a few steps behind the chairs. Harry had established a odor barrier between the johns and the chairs.

The men took turns entertaining the children and waiting on their wives. Cool drinks and clothes were handed out generously. Anything they wanted or needed was quickly provided. Yes the Weasley men and Harry were earning brownie points this day!

At dinner time they moved to the lawn of the cottage. Bill and Arthur grilled superb steaks. Molly and Andy put out mountains of side dishes. Desert was fresh churned ice cream.

After dark they all settled in for a fireworks display. George, with help from Ron, was developing a new line of fireworks and wanted to try the prototypes out.

Most of the little ones were already fast asleep in Dominique and Victoire's bedrooms. Bill had made sure to place a silencing charm around the beds to keep the fireworks from scaring them. 

Only Teddy, Victoire and James were awake and snuggled in Harry, George and Ron's arms, respectively.

The show was a rousing success. The new colors and shapes were all Ron and George had hoped they would be. George even ended with a burst that looked like Arthur, before morphing in to a sign that said "Happy retirement dad!" then a loud boom echoed and the sign disappeared in a shower of colors.

They were all clapping and telling George how good it was when Ginny stood up reached toward Harry and squeaked. She then looked at the ground and said "oh no my water's broke."

Hermione stood to help Ginny clean up the puddle when her eyes got big and she doubled over with a strange squeak. Ron got to her side just as her water broke. Almost at once Fleur, Audrey and Angie grabbed their backs and moaned. 

Percy took one look at the situation and fainted dead away. Harry, Ron, George, Bill and Arthur each picked up a pregnant woman and ran to the apparition point. 

Andy looked at Molly and said "Go I'll handle things here!"

Molly tossed Percy over her shoulder and ran to the apparition point after Charlie said he would stay and help Andromeda with the children.

HGHGHG

The maternity ward at St. Mungo's was in an uproar. Ginny and Audrey were admitted in active labor. Ginny was almost completely dilated.

Ginny was the first to deliver a healthy baby boy with messy black hair and startling green eyes. 

HGHGHG

"Albus why have you brought me here to a hospital?" Severus Snape drawled.

"Remember when you asked me how you possibly escaped eternal punishment for your transgressions?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a place where babies are born?"

"Do you remember my answer?"

Snape sighed; "Yes you said that if I had touched even one life, helped even one person , gave hope to just one I had earned eternal happiness,"

"I recall you were doubtful. You said, I think, something along the lines of I'd like to see anyone find proof of that among the living. Well I'd like you to listen as Harry Potter tells his in-laws the name of his new son."

HGHGHG

"Arthur, Molly, I'd like to introduce you to Albus Severus Potter."

HGHGHG

"Severus are you all right?"

"Quite."

HGHGHG

Audrey was the next to deliver, just before dawn, a tiny little girl who looked remarkably like her father.

Percy had recovered from his initial shock to do a wonderful job helping his wife through labor.

HGHGHG

Just after lunch Angie delivered their daughter. George was beside himself with happiness. He just sat holding his daughter, marveling at her skin the color of warm caramel and the curly fuzz on her head that was touched with just a hint of red.

HGHGHG

Fleur had been up, walking and�visiting her sisters-in-law until about an half an hour before she gave birth to their son. Bill was besotted. Louis was nothing like his two sisters. They had entered the world wailing. Louis preferred to lay peacefully in his parent's arms and look about.

HGHGHG

Poor Hermione was having a difficult time. Her labor was hard and slow. Arthur had gotten her mum and dad. For a while having her mum and Ron with her helped. Then she got tired.

She knew everyone else had delivered. When it was time to push she was so tired that the med witches thought they might have to take the baby.

Ron, who was operating on caffeine and sleep deprivation was the one who, unwittingly gave her the inspiration she needed. "Oi Hermione just push it out! Everyone else has had theirs! It can't be that hard! If you don't hurry it'll be tomorrow!"

With a roar and a mighty effort Hermione brought their not so little girl into the world. Ron made the mistake of bending down to kiss her just after the birth. Hermione demonstrated her mastery of nonverbal spells when she sent him fly across the room to crash in to the wall.

HGHGHG

August 2 2006

Prominent Wizarding Family welcomes five new members on the same day.

It was an event unprecedented in the history of St. Mungo's. "Not since the baby boom the year after Voldemort was defeated have we been this busy." Said med witch Cho Chang. "Never, that we know of, have 5 cousins been born on the same day here."

Mrs. Ginny Potter, ne Weasley, reporter for this paper and her Husband Harry, assistant head of the auror department, MOM, welcomed their second child, a boy at 12 past midnight August 1st.

Also welcoming their second child was Mrs. Audrey Weasley and her husband Percy, head of the department of sports regulation, MOM. They had a girl at 4: 15 am.

Mrs. Angelina Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, owner of the wildly successful WWW, welcomed there second child, a girl at 1:20 in the afternoon.

Mrs. Fleur Weasley, maker of the popular "Vela" line of skin care products, and Mr. William Weasley, renowned curse breaker, who works for Gringots, welcomed their third child, a son at 2:01 pm.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley, head of the department of magical law, MOM, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, auror, MOM, welcomed their first child, a girl at 11:59 pm.

"We squeaked that one in!" Mr. R. Weasley was quoted as saying. "I told Hermione to get on with it as all the other's had been born!" Mr. Weasley spoke to us before being admitted to have his broken left shoulder repaired. It is not known how he received the injury.

In a related note; The MOM announced the retirement of Mr. Arthur Weasley. Minister Shakelbolt said of Mr. Weasley; "Arthur has been a trusted coworker of mine for many years. His devotion to cleaning up the ministry and his courage during the war against Voldemort is widely known. He will be missed, but he has earned the right to retire and enjoy spoiling his grandchildren.

The Weasley family is rumored to be one of the richest families in the wizarding world, with the success of WWW. How much they are worth is open to debate as when this reporter tried to inquire at Gringots I was told to "Mind your own business." By the spokes-goblin.

HGHGHG

Readers of my fic Teddy will recognize some of this chapter.

�


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny was sitting sipping a hot coco in front of the fireplace in the library at Grimald place. It was a blustery March day outside and she had just covered a match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons. Snow had whipped the players and spectators alike and Ginny felt as if her feet would never thaw. 

She and Lee Jordon had been setting next to each other in the press box and both had relied heavily on the TV monitor to even see the action.

Ginny was earning quite a nice salary between the occasional guest commentary she did with Lee on the wireless and the cable less and her articles in the prophet. 

Bill was helping her invest some of her savings toward a pet project she wanted to launch. Many of the older quidditch stars and the less well known players of today had a rough time after quidditch. They often suffered from years of injuries and had a hard time finding a job. Ginny, and a few like minded individuals, were funding an organization to help with living expenses for those down on their luck. The organization would also fund training programs for players who found they had no marketable skills after they retired. Bill was willing to gather other financial adviser's to help the players of today invest part of their salaries toward a more secure future.

She and Harry had sat down with Bill and listed their assets, then developed an investment plan. They had both been surprised at just how wealthy they were. They could, if they wanted to, quit work and live the life of the elite. Ginny knew though that she and Harry would never be comfortable not working.

Their hard scrabble youth prevented them from being able to sit around on their bums. Besides they wanted their children to appreciate the effort of a good day's labor.

Ron had quietly began a fund for the children of those killed by Voldemort and his followers. When his share of WWW had started making money faster than a reasonable person could spend it he and Hermione had looked around for ways to help. Hermione had begun scholarships for those needing help with school supplies and books.

Since George had given everyone in the family shares of WWW, they were all on the board. One of the things they did was to make sure to quietly funnel money to worthy causes. A grinning Fred was immortalized at a local wizarding orphanage in their play room. Not only did WWW make sure the children had the means to have fun but they also made sure they had a warm bed and good meals.

After the match today Lee had asked Ginny if he could come over and talk with her about investing some of his money in a scholarship fund for athletic youth. He wanted her take on what it had been like to set up a charitable trust.

Ginny was happy to see so many of their friends and family doing well. Everyone who had lived through the war had sacrificed something. Now it seemed they were in a period of reaping rewards.

HGHGHG

It was quarter to ten and Harry had not gotten home yet. He had left a note explaining he might be very late, so she wasn't too worried. Hermione had flooed looking for Ron earlier and they realized they must be on some sort of investigation together.

Ginny had found some wonderful soft wool the last time she covered a game in Scotland and decided tonight was a good time to start some of her Christmas presents. She was casting on a bright orange, a Chudley Cannon's scarf for Ron, when George's head appeared in her fire. He was covered in soap foam.

"Ginny can I bring the baby to you? We have a bit of a problem over here and We'd like her safely out of the way."

of course Ginny said yes. George flooed through with Roxanne and her things. Foam was clinging to everything.

"Would you mind giving her a bit of a wash up? Freddy got a hold of my wand and decided to "help" with the dishes. We are trying to stop the foam before it ruins the stock in the shop."

With that he shoved his daughter in to Ginny's hands and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny hated to wake Kreacher, but she thought that Angie and George could use her help at their place.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes Mistress Ginny? Oh my…."

Kreacher took one look at the foam covered baby and knew what was needed.

"Master George having some problems?"

"Yes Freddy's been at it again would you mind bathing the baby and putting her down with Albus?"

"Not at all Mistress, is you going to help?"

"Yes. If Harry gets back before I do would you let him know where I am?"

HGHGHG

Ginny apperated to the back stair of WWW. Just as she appeared the door at the top of the stairs burst open and Freddy rode out on a wave of foam shouting "WEE."

He was waving George's wand in his right hand and the bubbles were multiplying at an alarming rate.

With the reflexes of a quidditch player Ginny snatched both Freddy and George's wand. By now the back garden was filling with foam and it was creeping down the alley.

George's head appeared through the back door.

Ginny yelled up to her brother "I've got Freddy and your wand."

"Oh thank Godric! Can you take him someplace safe? Could you also call in some help? Angie and I can't get it to stop and it's in the shop now."

His head disappeared as strange sounds erupted from the shop area.

Ginny apperated with Freddy to the burrow. Hermione, took charge of Freddy and started flooing family to help at WWW.

Ginny apperated to the front of the store where Angie was sliding out with an armfull of very angry pygmy puffs.

"I think I have them all could you conjure a cage for them and clean them off, I'm going back in to try and get some of the more dangerous items out."

Ginny handed her sister in law George's wand and took care of the pygmy puffs. Finding a safe place for the cage was difficult, because by now the foam was a wave rolling down Diagon Alley.

The foam was finally stopped after some spiffy magic by Bill. It pays to have a curse breaker in the family. Fleur and Ginny started removing the foam form the streets while the rest of the family battled their way in to the shop to clean up.

Harry and Ron appeared about half way in to the clean up. Most of the stock was a loss. Soap and magical mischief makers are not a good combination. Where the foam had hit the display of Fleur's Vela made products the area had a lovely lemony scent.

By morning they had the shop and flat cleaned of foam, ruined products and food. There was a sign in the window announcing they were close for inventory and would open in two days time.

George had gone to the MOM with Percy and they had made quick work of the accidental underage magic forms.

Ron had gone home and returned with a reluctant Freddy. Hermione had made sure he had known the seriousness of his little prank.

Hannah had them all come to the inn and eat a decent breakfast. As Angie lifted a cup of tea tiredly to her lips she shook her head and said; "I wish I knew where he got these ideas from!"

HGHGHG

Dora and Lily cuffed three laughing male angels on the back of the head. Lily put he hands on her hips and asked; "Which one of you was it this time?"

HGHGHG

Because their furniture was a soggy mess, George, Angie and the children went back to the burrow to stay. That night George and Angie decided that living over the shop with a mischievous child was a bad idea. Angie began looking for a house to buy.

HGHGHG

Harry and Ginny were curled up in their big bed attempting to wake up. Yesterday had been a long day. 

"Ginny I'm afraid our James is growing up to be just like Freddy. I suppose that what we get for naming after two of the marauders!" Harry gave a weak smile.

"I swear he ever floods the house with soap I'll whip his bum so hard he won't sit down until he's 21!" Harry knew she meant it too.


	22. Chapter 22

On a dark deserted street in Leeds a tall thin young man in a black trench coat walked silently in the shadows. Dirty darkened windows, like blank unseeing eyes were the only witnesses to his solitary walk. 

If you looked closely you would see a long thin face under an unruly mop of black hair. Barely visible, on his forehead, was a jagged scar.

Harry Potter was working. Two days ago the body of a young woman had been found beaten to death on this very street. The only clue to her identity had been a long wooden stick she was clutching.

Knowledgeable people on the local police force contacted the MOM. Now most muggles, non magical people, have no idea that a ministry of magic even exists. But the magical war that ended in 1998 had taught the wizarding world that cooperation with the non magical world was essential.

They had not identified the young witch yet. Piro Incanti done on her wand had reveled nothing but normal household charms.

Harry was following a hunch. He suspected that her death had nothing to do with her being a witch and everything to do with her being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Harry found a likely looking building corner, nice and dark. He leaned back against the wall to wait.

HGHGHG

Ron was most uncomfortable. He had no idea how Hermione ever breathed in this bra! No they had not joined a swinging, cross dressing, couples club, Hermione had donated a few of her hairs so he could go undercover as an eligible bird.

He sipped his "cocktail", actually poly juice potion, and scanned the room. A group of seedy looking young men were getting steadily drunker at a corner table. A large one was pointing at "Hermione" and whispering to his friends.

The publican called last drink and "Hermione" paid her bill. (Wooten was having a fine time playing the jovial barman). 

Ron headed for the door, careful to stumble just a bit on the way. Walking slowly, with "her" coat pulled snug for protection against the wind "she" wove her way down the darkened street.

Just as he had hoped the group of young men were following. He made certain to keep just ahead of their drunken progress until he passed the corner where he knew Harry waited.

Unknown to the group of young men Wooten and the MOM's local police contact were following at a safe distance.

"Hermione" suddenly dropped her bag, the contents spilling out. "She" half fell, half bent down to retrieve the wayward contents.

Just as she did the gang jumped her. Five drunken thugs were very surprised to find how strong this apparent wisp of a woman was. They were also surprised to find three very athletic gentlemen aiding the young woman.

Later they would all claim to have suffered head injuries in the struggle, having no memory of how they came to be at the local police lock-up.

While those low life's were trying to figure out how they had gotten incarcerated and when they had confessed to a series of robberies and beatings Harry was searching one of their flats.

Under Versantium one of the thugs had confessed to being the one who held the items they had stolen until they could be fenced. He soon found a wallet that held the identification of their dead girl. 

HGHGHG

Harry had just wrapped up his report as the sky lightened. Ron, once again dressed in his auror robes, had finished his report while Harry had been searching the flat. He had his feet up on his desk in his cubicle and was fast asleep.

Harry hatred to wake him but they both needed to get some sleep before being back here this afternoon.

At 4 p.m. Kingsley was holding a news conference announcing the retirement of Wooten, effective December 31st. He would also announce that Harry Potter would be the new head of the auror department effective at 5 pm. New year's eve day. 

After the news conference Wooten had scheduled a meeting with the whole department. Harry knew he had to be on his toes. One or two of the older aurors would be upset that a 27 year old was the head of the department. He hoped to settle their minds at the meeting.

HGHGHG

Harry climbed in to bed with Ginny. She rolled over and smiled. "Well hello Mr. Potter, fancy meeting you here! Did you operation tonight go well?"

"Why yes Mrs. Potter it did. Ron made a fetching Hermione. Although he kept complaining about a certain undergarment you ladies wear."

They both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Ginny became serious. "Darling are you ready for this afternoon? You know there will be a lot of press interest again. I know how much you love dealing with the press!"

Harry grinned wickedly, "There is one sports reporter I adore dealing with." 

Ginny lifted her wand from the bedside table and locked the bedroom door. "Mr. Potter would you like to demonstrate how you deal with this press?"

HGHGHG

A sleepy, but smiling Harry appeared at the press conference later that day.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was looking forward to dinner tonight. His new position as head of the auror department had been taking up almost as much time as working in the field had. Along with how busy her three quidditch reporting jobs was keeping Ginny they had hardly seen each other. 

18 days, he had been head of the auror department 18 days. He had been right a couple of the older aurors had been resentful, one had retired in December and one was due to retire in February. 

The auror class Ron had been in had netted 6 new, highly skilled individuals. The class due to graduate in two weeks Had a total of four that looked promising.

Harry had his Friday meeting with Kingsley and then he could head home to get ready for his date with his wife.

HGHGHG

Teresa, the young witch they had hired to help Kreacher with the children when Ginny had out of town assignments, had the boys fed and ready when Harry apperated home. James was bubbling with excitement at staying the weekend with Andromeda and Teddy. Albus was patiently "reading" one of his toddler books. Fleur and Bill were going to keep him for the weekend. Louis and Albus were kindred spirits. Nothing much bothered either of them.

Harry had a quick shower and changed in to muggle clothing. He got back down stairs in time to kiss Albus good-bye before Bill apperated with him to shell cottage.

Harry paid Teresa for the week and took James by the hand. "You ready little man?"

"Yes Daddy let's go to Teddy's!"

A half an hour later Harry was picking up roses from the florist.

HGHGHG

Ginny looked stunning in a form fitting blue number. They were at a muggle Thai restaurant. She was recapping her week of hectic travel when Harry felt a vibration in his breast pocket.

He discreetly pulled a Galleon from his pocket. On the face where one would expect official words about the country or Gringots there were just three numbers, 911. 

Wooten had instituted the use of the Galleons during his time as head and the highest priority code was 911.

Harry kissed Ginny and smiled apologetically and quickly left the restaurant, looking for a safe place to apperate. 

Holding the galleon, which acted as a sort of magical guidance system, he apperated to a busy pier.

A sign read: the Port of Dover, Kent.

Two members of a Russian cargo ship were dead of what was most certainly _Avada Kedavra_ . Ron was waiting for him.

"Sorry to bring you out but I knew you would want to hear about this one. If the killing curse wasn't bad enough the crew identified Lucius Malfoy as the one who cast it. Apparently he caught a ride from the Balkans. They were bound for France but he forced them to dock here. He made his point by killing the captain and first mate."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I wondered when he'd surface again. Did the crew have any idea why he returned to England now?"

"They didn't but O'Reilly found this in his cabin." Ron handed a worn newspaper clipping to Harry.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to reopen Malfoy Mansion.

A spokesman for the family made a brief statement. " The family has returned to their home so that Mr. Draco Malfoy's wife can give birth to their son here in the UK. The family requests that members of the press and the public respect their privacy."

The clipping was almost three years old.

"O'Reilly and Whipple apperated directly to Malfoy mansion to warn them and help strengthen the defenses."

"Well done Ron you all have handled this brilliantly. I guess I need to pay a call on Draco and see what we can do to keep them safe."

HGHGHG

"Potter, I appreciate your department's quick response. I'm very concerned for the safety of my family."

Draco's usually well groomed hair was disheveled, as if he had been running his hand through it. 

"Draco do you have any idea why your father has returned?"

"I can only assume it is some crazed idea concerning my son. He's not been exactly happy with the way I turned out. He probably thinks he can kidnap Scorpios and raise him to be a good little death eater."

"Would it be alright with you if I put a round the clock security detail inside and outside the mansion? We will do our best to find your father quickly and remove him to where can not possibly cause any harm."

HGHGHG

24 hours later they had tracked down every lead and still had not found Lucius Malfoy. Harry had sent a third of his force, including Ron, home to get 8 hours sleep. Kingsley had notified the muggle prime minister. All available resources were being used to try and apprehend Malfoy before he killed again.

HGHGHG

36 hours in to the search Harry had finally gotten home for some sleep. He remembered to thank his patient wife for her understanding, and managed to give her a brief accounting of the situation before he fell in to an exhausted slumber.

HGHGHG

Monday morning found them no closer to solving the riddle of where Lucius Malfoy was. Harry was sitting at his desk, re reading the reports that had been gathered over the weekend.

Suddenly the phone, which was his direct connection to his equal at MI5, rang. "Potter here. Thank you we'll be right there, try to keep the area clear."

HGHGHG

Lucius had been found, he was about a block from his old home in a small muggle primary school. When the teachers and students had arrived that morning he had taken them captive and was now demanding that he would only trade them for his son and grandson. He had given them one hour and then he would start killing the students.


	24. Chapter 24

"Does anyone have any thoughts or comments?" Harry looked around at the gathering of his most trusted aurors. They were gathered just a little way from the school where Lucius Malfoy held children captive. 

"He's had all weekend to establish defensive and warning spells. I'd bet my next meal that if we try to enter the school we'd set off a caterwaul spell." There were grim smiles at Ron's words. They had to admit he was right, but it was his reference to a meal that had them smiling. They all knew that Ron liked his food.

"The only way I see as safe is to get him outside. I hate say it but we need to use Draco and his son as bait." O'Reily looked grim. None of them were willing to put citizens in danger.

"What about polyjuice for Draco. I'm sure he'd give us a hair." 

Harry sent Ron to explain the situation and ask for the hair. In ten minutes Ron returned with a determined looking Draco Malfoy.

"Potter! If my father is asking for me you can be assured he won't be fooled by polyjuice. He'll have some test devised to make sure it's me. I have to be the on e to draw him out."

Harry was about to object when Lucius' magnified voice echoed from inside the building. "You have a half an hour then I will start sending the little one's to you, body by body!"

Turning to Draco Harry said; "I'll only allow this if I approach the school with you." Draco made a motion to object and Harry put up his hand to still him. "Hear me out. He blames me for the down fall of Riddle what better lure than the chance to rid the world of me?"

"How noble Potter, but how will you getting yourself killed keep my family safe?"

"Ah there's the part that is on our side. Lucius will be expecting to face a boy not the 27 year old head of the auror department. I've learned a bit in the years since."

HGHGHG

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry's magnified voice echoed across the open playground. "Your son is here and willing to meet with you, out here in the open."

"Did he bring my grandson?"

"No he has something else to offer you. Me, unarmed. Just think Lucius you could be famous for killing the boy who killed your master!"

There was no reply from inside the building. Harry was beginning to think Malfoy would not accept the deal when: "I'll meet you!"

"Good, first let the children and teachers go! Then Draco and I will meet you at the swing sets."

HGHGHG

Lucius appeared with a small boy in his arms, his wand pointed at his heart. The other children and the teachers ran toward the waiting aurors.

Harry had figured he would not give up every child.

"Hello Draco how is that traitorous bitch, your mother fairing?"

"Much better than when she was married to you father."

"I hate to interrupt this touching family gathering but we had a deal, you were supposed to let all the children go."

"How do I know you don't have your wand up your sleeve?"

Harry removed his auror robes to revel a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He turned his pockets inside out.

Lucius lowered his wand but did not let go of the boy. "But I've grown so found of the little guy I think I'll hold on to him a bit longer."

Just at that moment the child flew from Lucius's grip toward the corner of the swing set. Harry's wand appeared from and he snatched from the air. O'Reily appeared for a split second, snatching the child and disappearing with a pop. Whipple appeared and grabbed Draco and disappeared. Lucius roared and began flinging killing curses in an arc. With hard earned skill Harry rolled and dodged the curses. He began firing curses back toward Malfoy.

Malfoy disappeared with a pop, reappearing beside the school. "I'm glad I thought to have a little insurance in reserve!" With a wave of his wand two unconscious children appeared floating between Lucius and Harry.

A green light burst from Malfoy's wand toward the children. Ron appeared with a pop and cast a shield, covering the children. Two more aurors appeared, then disappeared with the children. Two green lights hit Lucius squarely on the chest and he fell to the ground. 

It all happened in the space of mere seconds.

HGHGHG

Harry was sitting in the parlor of Malfoy Manor. He had come directly here to reassure Draco as soon as it had been determined that Lucius was indeed dead and also that they had not killed an impostor.

Draco was surrounded by his wife and mother, his son on his lap.

"I'm sorry we had to kill him."

Narcissa and Draco said as one; "I'm not!"

Narcissa continued; "As long as he lived our family would have been in danger. Now we have a chance at a normal life. Scorpios can grow up with both of his parents. He will not be exposed to the poison we were as children. He is the hope to remove the stain from the Malfoy name."

"Harry looked kindly at the little family; "Scorpios may be your hope but Mrs. Malfoy you and your son are already cleaning."

HGHGHG

Harry sat in Kingsley's office. The reports were done and he was briefing him on the operation.

Kingsley spoke; "I'm glad you and Gint insisted the department be trained in hostage situations. It sounds as if your people operated flawlessly."

Harry nodded. "The only fault was we failed to take Malfoy alive."


	25. Chapter 25

Harry had gotten to spend a whole Saturday with his boys. Andromeda had gone with Molly and Arthur for a dancing weekend at a small magical inn in Inverness. So Teddy was staying at Grimald place.

Harry had started the day by making pancakes for breakfast. That was followed by bath's for James and Al to get the syrup out of their hair. Then he and Teddy had taken them to the zoo. Lunch was fish and chips eaten at a park. They had gotten back home in time to settle in to watch Ginny and Lee broadcast a match between the Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps. 

The match was hotly contested, as was usual for those two teams, and lasted well into the night. Kreacher had served soup and sandwiches to them in the Library so they could keep on watching.

Harry and Teddy turned on the wireless upstairs to catch the action as they bathed and put James and Al down for the night.

Midnight found them still glued to the cable less. The match was a defensive stalemate. Each team had only scoured 4 goals each. The two seekers had been hit by the bludgers so many times it was a wonder either were staying seated on their brooms.

At a quarter past the Arrows seeker rocketed upward out of camera range. Within seconds he reappeared hand held high. He had caught the snitch and won the game.

HGHGHG

Harry had checked on the two younger boys and kissed Teddy goodnight. He was waiting up for Ginny. He knew she would be tired, but still need to write and submit her article on the game for the morning paper.

HGHGHG

Ginny was beginning to think this would be her last baby even if it was a boy. She knew Harry really wanted a daughter, but being pregnant and so busy with her career was tiring! 

Lee apperated with her to Grimald Place, saw her safely in her own front door and went home to his wife.

Harry was waiting for her with a cool glass of pumpkin juice and a foot rub. While she wrote up her article Harry heated up some soup and made her a sandwich. 

After the owl had left for the Prophet, Ginny visited each of the boys rooms to kiss their sleeping heads.

Harry had a warm bath ready for her when she got to their master suite. After her bath she was lying contentedly in his arms.

"Mr. Potter you sure know how to treat a lady!"

HGHGHG

One week in to the new year Harry and Ron were happy men. Both were sitting on the sofa at the burrow. Hermione and Ron had hosted a family dinner so that everyone could meet Lily and Hugo. Each man had a sleeping newborn snuggled on their chests.

Lily Luna Potter was a petite 5 lbs. She had thick wavy hair, the exact color of her mum's. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Hugo was a strapping 9 lbs 4 oz.. If Lily looked like Ginny Hugo looked even more like Ron. He even ate like Ron! Constantly.

Ginny and Hermione returned to the parlor from putting James, Rose and Al down for the night. Since Molly and Arthur had given Ron and Hermione the burrow they had added quite a few modern touches but made sure to keep the charm. 

Ron had a flat screen TV. hidden behind a painting over the fireplace and Hermione snapped it on with her wand as she sat down. They had gotten in to the habit of watching the news before going to bed.

An advertisement for Madame Markin's was just ending. Gerald Taxman, the anchor, led with a story about the muggles continued unrest in the middle east and how it was affecting the search for antiquities by the goblins of Gringots.

Then the Business report was all about Fleur's company opening a line of boutiques and day spas. "The Pampered Witch" carried a line of natural and organic beauty and health potions. Her product line had outgrown its space at WWW. 

The sports report featured the International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee's inquiry in to the incident involving Boris Houndstooth, beater for the Wigtown Wanderers. In a fiercely fought match between the Wanderers and the Ballycastle Bats Boris apparently became enraged by the taunting of the Bat's mascot, Barny the Fruit bat and conjured a real meat cleaver. Play was interrupted for 45 min as Boris chased Barny throughout the stadium.

Ironically the advertisement after the news was for Butterbear, featuring Barny. "I'm just batty for Butterbear!"

The last segment was Tilda Toots explaining the care of house plants during the winter months.

Hermione snapped off the telly as "Hex your Ex!" A mind numbing game show that had individuals who allowed their ex lovers to hex them for money, came on.

HGHGHG

Not long after Harry was working on the endless paper work at his desk when his secretary, Felicity, announced "A Mister Draco Malfoy to see you".

"Well Draco to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"It seems my son is in danger yet again." Draco handed Harry a parchment with: "Malfoy if you do not come up with 10,000 galleons by Saturday at 1 p.m. your son will disappear. We have ways to enter your home." scrawled on it.

Harry stood and stepped to the door. "Excuse me Draco…….Weasley, O'Reily and Whipple my office now please. Draco the first thing will be to get you and your family somewhere safe……………."

HGHGHG

For those of you who want a bit more of when Lily and Hugo were born please read my fic Teddy. Yes I know some of the time line is messed up and I know I spelled some words wrong. Mia Culpa. I'll fix it the next time the plot bunnies take a break. Grandma Beth


	26. Chapter 26

Hello dear readers. Sometimes the plot bunny throws a curve ball at me. With the last chapter Draco's family is in danger again. I wasn't planning on writing that. Surprised me when it flew out of my fingers. Hopefully we will get to what I thought I was going to write about after we take care of this spot the bunny got us in to.

I've spent a few hours researching and re-reading parts of Deathly Hallows. I wanted to make sure I remembered what I thought I did.

So with my mind refreshed with the facts as per the divine Ms. Rowling lets see what the bunny will make of them shall we? Grandma Beth

HGHGHG

"I've already done that. My mother and wife have taken Scorpius to Astoria's Uncle's in France. He contacted the French MOM and they have Aurors with them as we speak."

"Good. Now we need a two prong attack. We need two aurors to use poly juice and impersonate your wife and Mother. O'Reily, I'd like you to be one of them. Check with Gint and see who he thinks of this years class would make a good second."

O'Reily rose and left the office at once.

"Ron I want you to take this parchment to the lab and see what you can find. Anything it can revel will help."

Ron took the parchment note and headed to the lab, thinking of several incantation that might give up clues already.

"Whipple I want you to quietly organize security for Malfoy Manor. Make sure everyone understands invisibility is required."

When Whipple left to carry out his orders Harry went to a cabinet and pulled out two mugs of tea, offering one to Draco. "I know you could use something stronger but we all are going to need our wits about us. First I want you to tell me everything you can remember about receiving the note and anything at all, no matter how trivial it might seem about the last two weeks."

HGHGHG

Two hours later their plans were in place. O'Reily and Summers, a third year trainee, had side-a-longed with Draco invisibly to Malfoy Manor. Once there they had used hairs from the women's brushes to prepare the polyjuice. Advancements in potions had reduced the time it took to brew and by midnight "Narcissa and "Astoria" were visibly home. One of the free house elves Draco employed volunteered to wear Scorpius' clothing and be semi visible.

Whipple had a tight ring in place around the manor, now all they could do was old fashion detective work while waiting for the bad guy to make the next move.

HGHGHG

Harry walked in to the lab as Ron was finishing. "What can you tell me about this note?"

"It's written on poor quality parchment. In fact it has been reused. I was able to replicate the original writing and it is a bill of sale to "The Hags Wart" a seedy pub in Knockturn Alley."

"Sounds like that's where we should start!"

HGHGHG

The aurors investigations found that the pup was full of shady characters. But only one had been telling the landlord that he would be coming in to some money soon.

He was described as a large blonde man, with threadbare clothing , a brutal looking face and bad teeth.

He wasn't in his room at the moment and a search didn't revel much other than empty fire whiskey bottles.

A charm was placed on the room to ensure thattheaurorswould know when the suspect returned.

HGHGHG

Ron was huddled inside a seedy looking cloak, a moth-eaten hat pulled over his tell tale red hair. To the casual observer he appeared to be a drunk half passed out in a dark corner beside "The Hag's Wart."

Harry sat inside the pub in a dark booth his hood pulled low over his face. For all the world he appeared to be a patron intent on drinking away his sorrows.

They had been at this for two days. Only one day was left before time ran out, according to the note. Teams of aurors had been working the pub in 12 hour shifts.

Ron was about convinced the large blonde man wasn't returning to his room when the alarm went off. He pressed his Galleon and apperated directly to the room. Harry appeared a second after him. There they surprised a very drunk Thorfinn Rowle.

There was really no challenge to apprehending him. He was captured, transported and questioned before he really knew what had happened.

Questioning reveled he had no plan other than to write the note and hope Draco would just give him the money.

Not only was he stupid he caved under questioning a reveled where the death eaters that had escaped after the war were living. With in weeks most had been captured.

HGHGHG

OK so I hope the bunny is happy. I hope I get to write the chapter I want to next! Grandma Beth


	27. Chapter 27

Funny how cute, sweetbabies can turn in to little monsters who can try the patience of a saint. Harry James Potter was no saint, despite what some of his more flattering biographers wrote, and his eldest had wore Harry's patience out!

Harry had a minor domestic crisis on his hands. James, 4 and a half had blossomed into a true handful. His favorite pastime, it seemed, was thinking of ways to a. make his brother Al miserable and b. get the help to quit. In just the past 12 months they had gone through 3 nannies. This morning the latest had turned in her resignation, packed her things and stormed out the door after waking up to find her waist length hair in a pile on the floor.

James had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and decided to try his hand at cosmetology. 

Apparently after using the scissors on Mandy's hair James had entered Al's room and cut up most of his books.

He then entered the parlor and tried his hand at redecorating. The sofa was in shreds.

Ginny was in Bulgaria for a quick visit with Luna and Rolf. Luna had just given birth to twin boys. 

Kreacher was so mad that words had failed him and he was sitting at the kitchen table muttering while his ears quivered.

It took well over an hour to reassure Al that his beloved books could be repaired. By then Lily was awake and wanting her breakfast. But before Harry could take care of her he had to find his oldest who had hidden himself after hearing the screams of his nanny.

Harry searched most of the floors of the house. James, the little imp was hiding well. Harry knew when to call for help and he knew just the women to call. Picking up some floo powder he first called Molly and then Andromeda. They both were there in minutes. Molly went to take care of Lily and Andromeda went to repair Al's books and his broken heart.

Naturally Teddy had come with Andromeda, which was fortuitous. He knew James best.

Harry and Teddy set out to find James. Suddenly an explosion rocked the top floors of the house. Harry, fearing the worst, took the stairs two at a time, wand drawn. When he got to what had been the fourth floor, he found his oldest sitting on a pile of rubble in, what now was, a open air terrace.

After reassuring himself that James was unhurt, aside from some singed hair, he evacuated everyone to the burrow until the structure of the house could be checked. Hermione and Ron reassured him they had plenty of room and they could stay until the repairs were made.

HGHGHG

They never found out what exactly James had found in one of the unused bedrooms. Harry had taken him to St. Mungo's to be checked out and aside from the singed hair the only after effects was a temporary ringing in his ears. That is until they got back to the burrow.

Harry thoroughly whipped his little bottom and put him to bed. Andromeda and Teddy volunteered to watch James during the day and Molly would watch Al and Lily until Harry and Ginny could repair the house and hire a new nanny.

HGHGHG

The contractor Harry and Ginny had hired was shaking his head. Apparently Grimald Place has in very poor condition. It wasn't worth repairing the damage. The safest and most logical move was to tear it down and rebuild. Magically rebuilding in the center of busy London was going to take a lot of permits and money. Harry was not looking forward to telling Kreacher the house he loved was coming down.

HGHGHG

The good news was that they could rebuild in a more modern way. The rooms sizes and layouts would be better suited to the 21st century.

The bad news was they would be out of their house for over a year.

Harry and Ginny knew that 5 children and 4 adults under one roof would most likely be too much for any of their nerves. So they rented a farm house not far from Bill and Fleur. 

Charley had a friend who wanted to come to the Uk and improve her english. Harry and Ginny hired her on the spot. Olga remained with them until Lily left for Hogwarts.

Kreacher never really trusted James again. Al began an aggressive proactive attack after that. If James so much as looked at him in a way Al found suspicious he reacted. Al's natural magical abilities were impressive. When he was mad they erupted. James soon learned to only push it so far with Al.

Lily, like her mother, learned from watching her siblings. Her first sentence was to James; "No! You bad boy!" 


	28. Chapter 28

Harry was hurrying through his paperwork. He had a hot lunch date! Andromeda and Teddy were meeting him at Hannah's for lunch. Harry couldn't believe it the sweet little baby that had given so much hope to so many after the war was going to Hogwarts.

Harry wondered if Remus and Tonks approved of the way they had raised Teddy so far. Andromeda was outstanding as a parent. It had to be hard being grandmum and mum all at the same time. But she handled it with ease. Teddy certainly was a happier, more loved little boy than the orphan Harry had been boarding the Hogwarts Express.

I sure was going to be hard not seeing Teddy every week. Ginny and the kids were feeling the pending separation too. James had been quiet and sullen for the past week, not even bothering to try any pranks.

Dudley had met Harry for lunch last week and all they had talked about was Teddy. The change in Dudley was amazing. He laughed and loved and had a positive, giving outlook on life. A lot of that was due to his relationship with Teddy.

Not long after the war Dudley had asked to meet Harry for a talk. They had ended up talking for hours. Dudley had apologized for how he had treated Harry all his life, then he had wanted to hear what had happened during the war. Harry had started with his first year of school and ended, in tears, telling of all who had died.

Dudley told of their year in hiding and how he had come to realize that his mum and dad's attitude towards Harry and Magic were wrong.

Not long after that first meeting they began meeting once or twice a month. Harry would take Teddy with him from time to time. Dudley fell in love with the little boy. And Teddy fell in love with his "Uncle Dudley".

"Oi! Potter your going to be late for your lunch if you keep woolgathering like that!" Gint stood at the office door a cheeky grin on his face.

HGHGHG

Teddy was talking a mile a minute. He had already told Harry of all his new things, (his wand was "brilliant"), and now was telling of how they had ran in to George and family at the war memorial in May.

"Roxanne was fussy so I did my animal faces at her. You know she laughs just like Uncle George? She laughed so hard at my fox I just kept doing it! Do you think I'll get sorted in to mum or dad's house? I don't know which I'd like better……" Teddy kept talking faster than anyone could answer.

Harry grinned at Andy. Teddy sure was wound up! 

HGHGHG

August 31st. The day before Teddy left for Hogwarts. Harry had talked with Andromeda and she said Teddy was having a steady stream of visitors. Harry figured the rest of the adults in Teddy's life were having just as hard of a time with the separation as he was.

Ron had dropped by to say Hermione had flooed over to expand Teddy's trunk. Ron was taking off early to drop by and see him. Ginny was coming in late tonight from America, where she was doing an article on the expansion of Quidditch there, so she could go to the train station tomorrow. 

Dudley was planning on dropping by Andy's place today to see "his boy". Dudley's wife was dead boring and all they had was two girls who were remarkable like their mother.

Harry had a late meeting and then he was going to drop by to give Teddy the map. Molly had flooed to tell Harry that she and Arthur would see Teddy at the Hogsmede station tomorrow.

HGHGHG

I family of 7 made it's way across the crowded station. There was a tall athletic father holding a tiny red headed girl, a tall thin older boy with bright purple hair, A pretty petite mum with shoulder length dark red hair holding the hands of two little boys, one with dark hair and one with ginger. Rounding out the group was a stately grandmother.

Suddenly they were surrounded by red heads.

HGHGHG

Ron helped Harry get Teddy's trunk and owl on to the train. Ginny, Hermione, Angie and Andromeda were fussing over Teddy. Teddy held Lily in his arms, James was pressed against his legs. 

Soon the whistle blew and they all stood and waved until the train was out of sight.

A somber group ate dinner that night at the burrow. Half way through an owl arrived with a note from Molly that they had seen Teddy and that he had already made friends.

Neville must have had an owl waiting because, just as everyone was heading for home, an owl arrived telling them that Teddy had been sorted in to Gryffindor.

HGHGHG

AN- in my fic teddy I have teddy going to school in 2009. The next day would have been a Friday and he would have had classes. My time line is messed up and as hard as I have tried to fix it and rectify it with jkr's I have not been able to. So for this fic, and from now on teddy started in 2010 and the first day of classes is Monday the 4th. Grandma Beth

HGHGHG

Harry was observing a training session when a white faced Ron entered. "Harry it's Teddy he's been hurt badly."

HGHGHG

Andromeda and Harry were the first ones to Hogwarts. Neville had notified both of them at the same time. Neville was as close to tears as Harry had ever seen him. 

"We don't know what happened. Hagrid was the one to find the four of them. He raised the alarm and we got them here as fast as we could. They have been beaten badly."

HGHGHG

Teddy's bed was in a familiar part of the hospital wing. If fact somewhere in the back of Harry's mind he was sure it was the same one Poppy always put him in.

Teddy was in bad shape. Multiple broken bones and a deep concussion. From the looks of him and the other three children they had fought their attackers. Neville and the other professors were conducting a house to house search for any one with suspicious injuries. They knew it was probably useless because the attackers had plenty of time to heal themselves.

The only clue had been a copy of that rag "The Wizard's Weekly World Report" with a picture of Teddy morphing his face and an article by Rita Skeeter.

HGHGHG

The family had gathered at Hogsmede. They took turns sitting with Teddy. Andromeda was staying with Molly and Arthur.

The first evening Ginny and Andromeda kept watch. "Poppy how could this have happened? I thought we fought the war so this sort of thing would never happen to our children!" Ginny was in tears. Teddy was laying so still.

"I thought that losing his mum and dad was all he'd have to suffer. I never thought someone could hate him, because his father was a werewolf!" Andromeda laid her head down next to Teddy's too still hand.

Molly relived Ginny so she could go home to the children who were out of their minds with worry over their Teddy.

The next morning Harry and a grim faced Arthur entered the little haven that had been created around Teddy's bed.

"Andromeda, Molly go get some rest, Arthur and I will sit with him a while." 

"Oh Harry have you found anything out yet?"

" Yes mum, the other young man came to long enough to identify their attackers as Slytherine. Headmistress Sprout suspects Rita Skeeter's nephew may have led the attack. Apparently Teddy was bullied on the train by an older Slytherine and was being rescued by a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl when the boy used a spell on her and Teddy knocked him out."

HGHGHG

It was a long week for the adults in Teddy's life. Everyone, except Dudley, who could not get in to Hogwarts, took turns at his bedside.

It was late evening, Bill and Fleur had brought Andromeda and Molly some dinner and were sitting by his bed as the older women ate."

Slowly Teddy turned his head toward Fleur and opened his eyes.

"Teddy, oh Teddy , Mon petit garçon. Beel hurry geet Ginny and Harry he ess awake!"

HGHGHG

Tonks and Remus never left their son's bedside. "Dora this is what I was afraid of!"

HGHGHG

Teddy was in the hospital wing for a total of four weeks. 

Apparently an article by Rita Skeeter had started it all. Somehow she had gotten a picture of Teddy when he had been morphing his face to look like a fox to entertain Roxanne and made up garbage about him transforming in to a werewolf like his dad. If she had wanted to cause widespread panic among the parents of Hogwarts, she had failed. The only students that left had been her own nephew and 5 other Slytherines who had been expelled for endangering the life of other students.

There was never another incident anywhere near as bad as that one while Teddy attended school. It was as if the students and parents remembered why the war against evil had been fought and decided as one that, at least here and now, understanding and peace would prevail.

Hermione had successfully sued Rita and the rag she worked for. Both had been put out of business. 

HGHGHG

Some of the chapter is taken from my fic "Teddy".


	29. Chapter 29

30! She could hardly believe it. In two days time she would be 30. Sometimes she wondered where the time had gone and at others she could not believe so much had happened in just 30 years.

Ginny had just packed the last box. Tomorrow they could move back in to Grimald place. Except there was nothing grim about it.

Their home now was full of light and bright colors. Kreacher had everything he could wish for in his kitchen. They had included a bright warm bedroom on the same floor for him.

The basement had been turned in to a large play space for children and adults alike. Instead of a small library and parlor, like before, There was a large open great room that connected to a summer house.

Each of the children had their own suit. James had bunk beds, so he could share when Teddy visited. Lily had picked out a soft pink an purple décor that was dominated by a frothy clad four poster bed. Al had requested, and got floor to ceiling bookshelves. 

Harry and Ginny's suit was on the top floor. It had a roof top terrace where they could see the lights of London. The renovation had cost a fortune, but it had been worth it. She just wished it had not started with James blowing apart the house.

HGHGHG

Lily put the rose in to the vase. Harry carefully levitated the tray in front of him as they climbed the stairs to the new master suite.

Al and James were waiting outside the bedroom door with brightly wrapped packages in their arms.

Harry knocked and they all went in to pile on the big bed after Ginny had called out "Come in!"

The little family had a wonderful morning celebrating Ginny's day. Hermione and Ron were having a family party tonight at the burrow, but today was just the Potters.

The house had that new smell and they were still getting used to where things were. But last night, after unpacking, they had all stood on the roof terrace and watched the lights of London twinkle.

HGHGHG

It wasn't long until it was time to see Teddy and Victoire off at the station. Victoire was excited and looked lovely in her new robes. Teddy had his hair morphed in to gold and red stripes. 

Dominique was extracting a promise from her sister to write every week and Louis was clinging to her robes, his eyes bright with tears. Bill Looked like he was about to lose his best friend. Fleur was smiling through tears.

George was there to see his god daughter off. He had bought her a beautiful cat, silver in color, that she had named Wheezy. 

HGHGHG

Ginny was trying to get her article on the start of Quidditch season done. Harry was at work and James was on a tear.

He had already tried to sneak in to Al's room, to do who knows what, but Al had happened to come around the corner just as James crossed the threshold. Al's "MUUUUUUUUUUM!" had been the first interruption.

Then James had taken Lily's toddler broom and was riding it through the upstairs as Lily chased him, trying to get it back. He had flown too close to the stairs and Lily had tumbled down a flight.

Ginny had taken a half an hour to make sure Lily was all right and to punish James. Olga had arrived and was preparing to take the children to Andromeda's for the day when James had dumped a planter full of dirt all over the three of them.

Ginny had stopped and helped to give them all baths again. James had been sent to his room, with a time out spell placed on him for good measure and Olga had left with the other two.

All she had was just a few more words and she could owl it in.

HGHGHG

Ginny was sitting in her eldest's room have a talk with him about actions having consequences. James was saying all the right things but Ginny thought he was being just a little too cooperative.

HGHGHG

Ginny had removed the time out spell and was getting some laundry done when Angie's panicked voice could be heard throughout the house.

"Ginny! Ginny! Is Freddy over there?"

Apparently Angie had found the floo powder container empty on the floor and could not find Freddy anywhere. Ginny went immediately to James' room. He was not there nor was he anywhere in the house.

Angie contacted George and Ginny owled Harry. Soon they were contacting every family and friend's household looking for the boys.

The MOM put a trace on both of their fireplaces and confirmed that Freddy had indeed flooed to Grimald Place. Then, it seemed, the boys had flooed to WWW in hogsmede. 

Molly and Arthur had not seen them but started searching for them immediately. Angie, Ginny, George and Harry all apperated to Hogsmede to search.

The boys were found outside the gates to Hogwarts. They had decided to visit Teddy. But the wards around the grounds kept them from getting in.

Needless to say there were two little boys who were in a lot of trouble.

HGHGHG

There were three males who were in a lot of trouble in the afterlife. Remus, Lily and Tonks all stood, with their hands on their hips, staring down Fred, James and Sirius.

Sirius was almost pouting when he said; "Why do you always assume it was one of us that gave them the idea?"

"Yeah they come up with a lot of them all on there own!" James chimed in.

Remus raised one eyebrow and Fred caved. "OK I might have given James the idea about the flower pot BUT I swear I did not tell them to floo!"


	30. Chapter 30

Life moved along for the next few years. Teddy was 14, James 8, Al 7 and Lily 5. All were thriving. Harry continued at the MOM. The department had modernized and updated. Ron had rose to be the top agent he had. The only change, except for the gray in their hair was Harry didn't get in to the field as often as he liked and Ron was getting more and more serious about the job. Harry privately told Ginny that Ron was becoming more and more like Moody, even reminding the younger aurors to have "constant vigilance"!

Ginny continued her breakneck career. The only time she slowed down was the couple of months a year when quidditch was done.

Kreacher was still going strong, just not as fast as he had been. Olga had taken on teaching all the Potter and Weasley children who were not old enough for Hogwarts. George and Angie had bought some property just outside of London and opened a world headquarters for WWW. On the site they had put up a classroom building for Olga to use. She had various witches and wizards come in to help. Neville dropped by once a month to teach beginning herbology, Hannah taught the basics of cooking. Fleur taught French.

Ginny made time each week to organize a quidditch game. Harry spent Wednesday afternoons teaching math. Hermione would come by on Thursdays to read with the children. Ron had taught them all wizard's chess and he had a monthly tournament.

Fed and James continued to wreak havoc. Angie spent almost as much time disciplining them during the day as she did working. St. Mungo's had inch thick files on both of them. They were on first name basis with all the med witches in the emergency area.

All the parents had gotten together and decided that the amount of money they all were bringing in would not be allowed to make their children in to brats. Just as who famous the family was from the war was kept from the children to keep their heads from swelling, they were determined to make sure each child learned to earn a living and to give back.

Bill and Fleur had set up a miniature Gringots for the children. Every week their parents gave allowances out on Thursdays. Friday mornings Bill would be at the classroom for them to make deposits in to their accounts, which he would then deposit in to their real accounts at Gringots for them. The older children studied interest and George even set up a stock plan where they could by partial bits of stock in WWW.

The children had decided on a set of rules and fines for breaking them. The money from the fines were used to fund donations to local charities. Once a year Ginny's quidditch charity had a thank you dinner for retired quidditch players. The children made the decorations and a gift for each of the players. As mad as they all were for quidditch the children looked forward to the dinner all year long. They saw their parents acting as waiters and waitresses that night. Yes the Weasley's and Potters lead by example too.

Harry had bought back the shrieking shack after the war and had it torn down. There were too many bad memories there. Arthur and Molly had built a snug little cottage on the grounds that the grandchildren had named love cottage.

Molly adored working part-time at the Hogsmede WWW. She also had a successful line of 'Mrs. Weasley's " products for parents that WWW and Fleur's boutiques sold.

Arthur was every student's grandpa. He was at every quidditch match and Hogsmede weekends found love cottage full of Teddy and Victoire's friends.

Teddy loved quidditch, but was just to clumsy to play for the school. Victoire made the Gryffindor team her second year as a seeker. Teddy was the teams biggest supporter.

Harry and Ginny's friends were thriving too. Luna, Rolf and their two boys were constantly traveling the world studying magical creatures. Rolf had updated his grandfathers book and Luna had written a series of children's books.

Neville had taken over as headmaster at Hogwarts. He had installed a portal in the headmaster's office that allowed him to step through and be in his own home over the pub in London. After trying for years, Hannah was expecting twins, any day.

Lee had made buckets of money with cable-less. He happily contributed to multiple charities and had a wife and 4 lovely children.

Charlie was the head of the dragon reserve and loved being Uncle Charlie. Andromeda had begun a second career as an author. Her histories were highly successful.

Neville's grandmother had been adopted by all the Weasley and potter children as "aunt Birdy", (what Teddy had started calling her as a baby, because of the vulture on her hat.) She lived near Andromeda and visited the classroom at WWW often.

Hagrid and Gwarp still lived and worked at Hogwarts. Gwarp was loved by most of the students and returned their love. He was gentle with the animals and helped his brother a lot.

Minerva had retired to a small cottage in Hogsmede. Poppy still worked as the nurse at Hogwarts.

Yes, Ginny thought, life was good.

HGHGHG

Sorry for the short chapter. Sort of a transition chapter. BTW in my version of JKR's universe Neville's children will be a boy and a girl - Franklin Abbot and Alice Augusta Longbottom.

See you tomorrow with a chapter set where James and Molly join Teddy, Victoire, Freddy and Dominique at Hogwarts.


	31. Chapter 31

Ginny was helping her mum wrap Christmas presents. Christmas 2016 should be an interesting one. The burrow would be packed. There would be her 5 brothers, 4 sister-in-laws, her, Harry, Teddy, 6 nieces, 3 nephews, James, Al, Lily, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur.

Kreacher had been cooking for a week and was looking forward to helping "Mistress Hermione" put on a spectacular spread.

They just had Bill's family's presents to wrap. Dominique had been sorted in to Ravenclaw, the first Weasley ever not to be sorted in to Gryffindor. Molly had knitted her a blue and bronze jumper with a raven on the front. So that the other children would not feel left out there were Red and Gold jumpers with Lions on them for Teddy, Victoire and Freddy.

Her mum had knitted all the smaller children jumpers with their initials on the front. Her mum had, naturally, not allowed her to wrap her gifts, but if the sweaters she had made for the rest of the adult females were any indication she would be happy indeed.

She was wrapping Fleur's and it was a soft silky confection in a sapphire blue that would show off her hair and eyes. Audrey had gotten one just like it in emerald green. Angie's had been a topaz shade. Hermione's had been the color of rich dark chocolate. The yarn was a silk and wool combination that Harry had found on a trip for the MOM to Canada. He would not tell her what color her mum had asked for her jumper.

The guy's jumpers were all a warm natural shade of wool done in a fisherman pattern. Ginny knew that Hermione had been knitting hats and scarves for everyone in the same yarns. So she had decided to get everyone matching fleece gloves.

As she wrapped the last of her mum's presents she marveled at how it was the simple things, made or bought with love, that made every one so happy.

Molly would not insult Kreacher by making him clothing but he loved the washcloths she crocheted so she made him a box full every year. Ginny suspected that if she would check his room there would be a hundred of them lovingly put away until they were needed.

Harry had been very secretive this year as to what he was getting everyone. The only thing she knew for sure was what they had gotten Molly, Arthur and Andromeda.

For Molly the whole family had gone together and gotten her practically a yarn store's worth of yarns. Hermione had taken the girls to a muggle yarn store to let them see what kinds of yarns there were. Then they had gone back to the classroom to show the boys the skeins they had chosen. Olga made a lesson of it and they set it up for a vote. All the parents, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique and Freddy had dutifully perused the choices and Ranked them from favorite to Ick.

They then ordered the yarns by how well they had done in the voting. The colors they let the youngest choose by vote. The boxes they had wrapped last week held a wonderland of colors and textures.

For Arthur they had gone together and bought him two season tickets for the Puddlemere United, his favorite professional team. With the second ticket he could take someone different to each game.

Andromeda loved history, magical and muggle. Harry had bought books on his travels and so had Ginny.

This should be a fun Christmas. All the children were big enough that they had participated in the buying and making of the gifts and Ginny knew that when that happened the fun of Christmas doubled.

HGHGHG

It had been a wonderful Christmas! Harry's surprise was actually Harry, Ron, Bill and George's surprise. They had made a true quidditch pitch on the WWW land. Since it was unplotable and when muggles looked at it all they saw was thick forest, covered in brambles and thorns, it was a perfect place for a pitch.

Now they could have family games without being confined to the small orchard. The children were already planning a family and friends league.

Harry had gotten her a simple and beautiful pearl necklace. She had gotten him some of the quidditch books he loved so.

HGHGHG

Freddy, who had been restrained and good the first half of his first year at Hogwarts had busted out during the second half. He had been beaten by the whomping willow when he had taken a dare to try and touch it. Had fallen off the balcony on to the entrance hall floor trying to walk the banister. Had kissed a girl, who had immediately hexed him and had to have warts removed from his face and the crowing touch was when he had gotten stuck in a window trying to sneak back in after curfew.

James, who had been out of sorts when his best mate and fellow troublemaker had gone off to Hogwarts, had been acting up since Christmas too. Mainly just teasing his brother and sister.

Summer would be here soon and with it James and Freddy would be together again. Either they would both settle down or, heaven help us all, they would make up for lost time.

Ginny hoped it would be settle down. In September James would head for his first year at Hogwarts and she wanted to spend a summer having fun with him, not having to discipline him.

HGHGHG

I know I promised James at school, but I forgot about an important plot twist that happens just before school starts. So he will start his mayhem and we will see how his parents react in a couple of chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

FIFTH CHILD MISSING

The parents of London's magical community are terrified. Five children have gone missing in the last two weeks. No contact has been made by the kidnapper or kidnappers with the parents of any of the children and none of the children have been found.

Percy Weasley, spokesman for the MOM, stated the auror department had been working round the clock since the first kidnapping trying to find the children.

"There has been little clues to go on. All the children have been abducted in broad daylight, often from their own yards. Everyone, including Mr. Potter, head of the auror department, have been working the case. Most of us here at the MOM are parents and our hearts go out to the families. We are dedicated to finding the children and returning them to their parents."

The MOM continues to ask for your help in solving these cases. If anyone has any information please contact the MOM. They also encourage all parents to increase their efforts to protect their children. Do not let children be outside with out an adult near by.

Ginny tossed the daily prophet to one side. The house was eerily quiet. Hermione had taken James, Al and Lily to the Burrow after the first kidnapping. Molly and Arthur had moved back in temporarily to watch all the children. Victoire, Dominique and Louis were with their French grandparents and Teddy was with Charlie. Angie and Audrey had taken their children to George's island.

Ron, Hermione and Percy were working round the clock and staying at Grimald place. Harry had been running the investigation personally. For the last two days he had not been home.

Ginny hoped that meant that they were close to solving the case and finding the children.

HGHGHG

Harry was tired he had been chasing rumors and wisps for three long days. But he felt he had a real lead. He had found an abandon house in Shropshire that had traces of magic still in the air. There were muggle restraining devices in every room. Harry sent out a message to have a team come and investigate. As he was waiting the fire flared in the fireplace, he quickly hid himself.

A rough looking wizard stepped out of the fire. He had a hard edge about him. Harry decided to remain hidden and try to follow him.

Just then the team began arriving outside the house. It spooked the wizard and he turned to apperate. Harry leapt from his hiding space and grabbed the wizards arm. He felt the familiar sensation of side along and suddenly they landed in a cold warehouse building.

Harry quickly disarmed the wizard and bound him, he was preparing to send a message to the team when everything went black.

HGHGHG

Ginny sat up with a start. Hermione was in her bedroom. "Ginny Harry is hurt badly and we need to get to St. Mungo's."

Ginny was sitting in a waiting room and only half understanding what Hermione was saying. " He sent Ron a message that a team should meet him at Shropshire immediately. When they arrived there was no sign of Harry. They spent the night trying to find Harry. This morning they had found him and the children in an abandoned warehouse near Dover. The children were badly beaten, but still alive. Apparently they were being abused by a wizard who got off on causing them pain. It looked as if Harry disarmed him and was winning the battle when he was ambushed by another wizard or witch. Ron found Harry."

A healer came in to the room. "Mrs. Potter?" Ginny nodded, to afraid to speak. "I'm sorry your husbands injuries are extensive. We are not sure we can save him we have replaced most of his blood volume. I would advise his family say their goodbyes. You may of course stay at his bedside Mrs. Potter."

Ginny was barely aware as members of her family came and went from Harry's room. She mechanically held Lilly when Molly had brought her and the boys to see their dad. She knew that Teddy had been there but what anyone said or even how long she had sat there she did not know.

She just sat, holding Harry's hand, willing him to live, to keep breathing to open his eyes.

Harry was pale and his breaths came in short puffs. He did not move, not even when the med witches rolled him and medicated him.

She was so scared and the only person who had ever been able to make her feel better when she was this scared was lying in the bed looking as if he was already dead.

HGHGHG

Readers of my fic Teddy will recognize bits of this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry made it through the night, just barely. Ginny lost track of the times he stopped breathing. Her existence had been reduced to Harry. On second, one breath at a time.

Sometime the second day she became aware that Teddy was in the room too and that he was not leaving. They did not speak, they were both concentrating too hard on Harry.

Lord she was tired. Harry was breathing a better, Was it two or three days they had been here? She had only had snatches of sleep. But she had to stay awake her will was what was keeping Harry breathing.

Arthur was kneeling in front of Ginny. He was talking, but she could not understand him. Then he tried to stand her up. He was going to try to take her away from Harry! Didn't he understand she had to be hear? If she left Harry would die!

Teddy watched his Grandpa try to get Aunt Ginny to lay down. She became panicked. He thought he understood why. "Grandpa! Leave her be! She won't leave him. Bring in some tea and some broth I'll try to get her to eat. Please Grandpa don't make her any more upset than she already is."

HGHGHG

Teddy did get her to eat and her got her to lay her head down and rest from time to time. He did it with out saying a word. He would just hand her the cup or lay her head gently on the bed.

Teddy never left St. Mungo's. He would only leave Ginny long enough to shower, or to eat. Then only if someone was there to sit with Harry and Ginny.

Ron had entered Harry's room one week in to the ordeal and said softly to Ginny, "It's over, we have the people responsible. Neither of you are going to like this, it was Alphonse Skeeter. Rita is the one who cursed Harry."

That was the first thing that anyone had said since the med witch had told her Harry was going to die that made sense.

That evening Teddy knelt in front of her. "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry is doing better. Look you can see. He is breathing normal and his color is better. I know you have to be here with him. I'm not asking you to leave. I just want you to go with Aunt Hermione and change. Then come right back and You can hold his hand again. I won't let go of his hand the whole time you are gone. Uncle Ron will sit here with us. Please Aunt Ginny you need to take care of yourself too."

Ginny nodded and reached out a hand to touch Teddy's face. When had the gangling teenager became a man?

She let Hermione lead her to another room. She had a shower, never had a shower felt so good. Hermione had clothes waiting for her and she managed a few bites of a meal before she had to get back to Harry.

After that Teddy was able to talk her in to taking a break once a day. Everyone in the family understood Ginny was hanging on by a thread. No matter how scared they were for Harry they only showed Ginny strength.

Two weeks and one day after he had been found Harry opened his eyes and reached for Ginny. "Hello Beautiful.

Ginny smiled a weak smile. Teddy had gone for the med witch as soon as Harry had opened his eyes. They poked and prodded and pronounced him on the road to recovery. That night, after Harry had fallen back asleep Ginny finally cried.

Teddy was quickly around the bed and scooped up his Aunt in to his arms. Bill had seen him and rushed in to the room. With out saying a thing he held his arms out for his little sister. Teddy lovingly transferred his bundle.

Fleur assessed the situation and raised a stink until a bed was conjured for Ginny in Harry's room. Ginny slept a full eight hours for the first time since Hermione had wakened her.

HGHGHG

Harry was sitting up in bed and had managed a meal of broth, toast and tea. Teddy was clearing the dishes away when he swayed and almost fell.

"Teddy sit down. Son how long have you been here with me and your Aunt?"

"Somewhere around two weeks"

"Son you look like hell. People are going to think you were the one that was attacked. I can't have you stealing my thunder now can I?" though weak Harry's smile shone. " I want you to go home tonight and get some sleep. That's an order!"

HGHGHG

Harry improved slowly, September 1st, with Ron and Bill's help, he was able to go to Kings cross to see James off for his first year at Hogwarts.

He was off work for 6 months and Ginny took a leave also. Kreacher fussed and fixed all Harry's favorites.

HGHGHG

The attack on Harry had long lasting consequences. Teddy and Louis both figured out they wanted to be aurors. Ginny decided that she had been away from home enough. She quit all but the cable job.

Percy had been put on administrative leave, apparently he had tried to strangle Rita with his bare hands as she was being led in to the MOM. He was later cleared of any charges. Minister Shakelbolt had released a statement "if the ministry fired Mr. Weasley I'd have to fire half the staff, including myself. He was just the first one to get to her."

Hermione had personally and brilliantly prosecuted both Skeeters. There was no way either of them would be free ever again.

Ron became even more serious on the job. Harry introduced a policy that no auror would work alone ever again. He realized he could have gotten himself and the children killed.

And James managed to stay out of trouble for two whole months!

HGHGHG

Yeah enough angst for a while. Yup you recognize some of this from my fic "Teddy". I wanted to show how one incident can cause you to become an adult over night. I also wanted to explore what it is like to watch a loved one be in mortal peril.

BTW James is in Gryffindor and Molly is sorted in to Ravenclaw.

Now the bunny tells me we are going to get the terrible two in a spot of trouble or two!


	34. Chapter 34

Home life had settled in to a routine at Grimald place. Harry was getting stronger. Ginny was only doing the game of the week with Lee for cable-less. James was at Hogwarts, Al and Lily attending primary school. Ginny was gone for a game on the Isle of Skye and Harry was propped on the sofa in the great room helping Lily with her math homework.

Suddenly Neville's head appeared in the fire. "Harry can I come through?"

"Certainly! How are the twins? How is Hannah? How is the school year going?"

"The babies are fantastic and so is the wife. It's school I want to talk to you and Ginny about. ….."

Harry knew from the look on Neville's face that James had done something. "Lilly, this will be grownup talk I want you to go upstairs to your room. Neville it will be just me, Ginny's covering a game."

Lilly gathered her things and went slowly to the stairs, trying to hear what her brother had done. Uncle Neville never looked that serious so she knew James had gotten in trouble.

Neville waited until Lily had disappeared from sight and began. "Well we've had a problem that James and Fred have caused."

Harry snorted, "Why am I not surprised. Have you talked with George and Angie yet?" Neville shook his head no. "Why don't we get them over here too and then you only have to tell it once."

While Neville was flooing George and Angie Harry called for Kreacher. "Kreacher could you serve Al and Lily dinner in Al's room tonight? Also could you please bring us some tea, pumpkin juice and sandwiches? There will be 4 of us."

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher smiled but did not disappear right away. Instead he bobbed his head toward the stairs, winked and then disappeared.

Harry lifted his wand, put a finger to his lips for Neville and said; "Acio extendable ears". Two extendable ears flew down the stairs and the sound of running feet could be heard on the second floor.

Soon the adults were settled around the great room. Kreacher had served the children dinner and put a time out charm on Al's door for good measure.

"So Neville, what did our little angels do?"

"Well………………….

HGHGHG

Three days earlier………….

Fred and James were draped over one of the sofa's in the common room in Gryffindor tower. Victoire and Teddy entered through the portrait hole.

"I can't believe Parkinson got permission for us to use a Chinese fireball's egg shell in potions! They are so hard to get. I can't wait to learn to potion! I understand it's one from the Ming dynasty."

Teddy and Victoire went up the stairs to his dorm room to play a quick game of chess before dinner.

Freddy's eyes had that certain look James knew all to well. "Say Potter do you think the nasty Professor Parkinson would be upset if her fireball blew up when she went to use it?"

HGHGHG

The next night found James and Freddy using the map to sneak in to the potions lab. Under Freddy's cloak was a paper mache egg decorated to look like a Chinese fireball egg. That day Freddy had studied the repaired cracks on the egg Pansy had proudly displayed on her desk. He was a rather talented artist because the egg, packed with WWW fireworks that they were exchanging looked remarkably like the real one.

James took the real one and hid it in an old cauldron in the closet.

HGHGHG

Professor Parkinson was standing in front of a combined class of her 6th and 7th year students, a bubbling cauldron in front of her. " Alright now we have all the other ingredients in our cauldron. Now the text calls for us to gently lower the eggshell, whole into the mixture."

Pansy picked up the egg with a pair of tongs and gently lowered it in to the cauldron and began to stir.

"You must stir until the egg shell dissolves then remove the potion from the fire immediately. It must be bottled before it cools."

Suddenly the potion in the cauldron let out a strange hiss. "It's not supposed to do that!" Pansy jumped back from the cauldron. "Students we need to leave the classroom in an orderly manner, NOW!"

Pansy was the last one leaving when the room filled with light and color. Magical fireworks exploded everywhere.

Victoire looked at Teddy and they both knew immediately who was responsible.

HGHGHG

Neville had a very upset Ms. Parkinson in his office when Teddy asked permission for them to enter with information on the incident in potions.

Victoire entered first, Freddy's ear firmly between her fingers and him howling as he was being drug along. Teddy followed, James was marching in front of him, white faced and crying.

HGHGHG

"Well that's how we found out what happened. It seems Freddy denied it at first. Although they both have a strong respect for their cousins magic abilities and confessed it all to us in my office."

George was totally useless, he was rolling on the floor laughing. Angie looked at her husband, shook her head and asked harry to call for Kreacher.

After Kreacher had disappeared with George to take him home the remaining three decided what to do.

Teddy had already confiscated the map. Harry had advised that he hold on to it for another year. Freddy and James were to pay for the potions and equipment destroyed. Freddy was suspended from the house team for one game. (Freddy was a beater for Gryffindor). Angie would floo to Hogwarts that night and search both boys things to find the hidden stash of WWW items. Freddy and James would spend the weekend cleaning the potions lab, by hand.

HGHGHG

Harry relayed the story to Ginny when she got home the next day. Sunday morning at breakfast James was mortified to receive a howler from his mum.


	35. Chapter 35

Christmas saw the whole family gathered at the burrow. Teddy and Harry were on awkward terms. Teddy had spoken to Harry about wanting to start Auror training in the fall and Harry had gone in to over protective godfather mode and voiced his displeasure at the thought. Ginny knew Andy hated the idea too. She felt for Teddy, but getting either one of them to change their minds was akin to moving mount Olympus to the middle of Piccadilly circus!

Fred and James were subdued throughout the holidays. Angie made Fred work the stock room of the Diagon alley WWW to pay for the things they had destroyed at Hogwarts and James had to work the one at Hogsmede.

Teddy and Victoire always earned a few knuts working for WWW during summer and holidays and they each took one of the terrible two to look after. Apparently the bat bogy hex lived on! Victoire was quite adapt at using it and Dominique was no slouch. George had accused Ginny of favoritism, because she would only teach it to the girls.

Harry continued his pearl gifts this year. He gave Ginny a pair of pearl earrings that she could either wear with her wedding strands to dress up or her single pearl necklace to dress down.

Ginny suspected the men had consulted each other, because Arthur had made each of the granddaughter's a jewelry box. Harry gave them all single pearl necklaces. In addition he had given Lily a bracelet that had a lily flower depicted in small inlaid diamonds, topaz and emeralds. She put it on and never took it off.

Ron gave each of the girls the cutest initial earrings made of their birthstones. For Rose he had made a bracelet like Lily's except it was a rose made of rubies, diamonds and emeralds.

Bill, knowing his daughters well gave each of them tennis bracelets. Victoire loved the color blue so her's had three sapphires in it. Dominique loved green so hers had three emeralds. Bill gave them and the rest of the girls necklaces that had their first initial depicted in gold and silver.

George had found strands of mother of pearl that he had made in to necklaces for the girls. For his Roxanne he had gotten a gold id bracelet that was set with a topaz surrounded by small diamonds. Roxanne already showed signs of being a striking beauty. She had skin the color of warm caramel, rich chocolate colored eyes, long , warm reddish brown hair that hung in heavy ringlets and a long graceful body.

Practical Percy had gone against type and gotten each of the girls rings with semi precious stones set in bands. For his two girls he had gotten pearl bracelets that had a gold charm with their first initial dangling from them.

Charlie had a friend that took some of the dragon egg shells and used them to make mosaic inlay pieces. He gave them all striking free form pendants on silver chains.

The boys certainly were not left out. The men had gone together and gotten them all gift certificates to their favorite hogsmede and Diagon alley stores. The boys were thrilled and started planning what to buy immediately.

Teddy had made a sketch of all the grandchildren last summer. He had copied it large and small for everyone. He really could make a living as an artist!

Molly's jumpers were outstanding again this year. The boxes of yarn she had been given last year had been transformed in to beautiful items. New blankets also rounded out her gifts.

Soon the holiday was over and James back in school and Harry back at work. Ginny had more time than she had ever had in her adult life. She decided to start researching quidditch.. Quidditch through the ages was a great book but no books on the modern era of the sport had been written since. She though it might raise a little money for her charity.

HGHGHG

Harry was at his desk, just about through with paper work. Gint had done a magnificent job as acting head of the department. Ron had taken over his duties and trained the recruits for the time that Harry was gone, but they were both happier back in their old positions.

Gint said he would never complain about how much paperwork training generated after dealing with the whole departments paperwork!

Just as Harry put his signature on the last paper his secretary announced Minister Shakelbolt to see him. Kingsley came in smiling.

"It sure is good to see you here instead of laid out in a hospital bed!"

"It's good to be back. Although I could do without so much paper work!" Harry said with a laugh.

"How's your wife and the children?"

"They are fine, had a huge Christmas, I swear the amount of toys the twins got will squeeze us out of our flat!"

The two old friends talked a little bit and then Kingsley headed back to his office to deal with his paperwork.

Harry noticed it was almost lunch time. He flooed Ginny to find out if she could meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Over Hannah's wonderful Cock a Leekie soup and warm crusty bread they discussed Ginny's research and mundane household issues.

HGHGHG

Life settled in to a comfortable routine for the rest of the school year. James and Fred got in to a few spots of trouble, but nothing major.

Al continued to astound everyone that knew him with his accidental magic. He was certainly a poster boy for not inbreeding. Arthur was convinced it was his muggle blood that helped his natural abilities to shine.

Lily was developing in to the cousin the other's came to for comfort. She had, what Augusta called, healing hands.

HGHGHG

Nothing exciting this chapter. Those of you who have read Teddy know excitement is to come. We can see the whole thing from Ginny and Harry's POV.

One of my regular readers and reviewers requested we see a bit more of Victoire and Teddy's courtship. So I think he is going to take his Aunt Ginny as a confident. Stay tuned to see how the plot bunny works this out!

HGHGHG

I adore Cock a Leekie soup. Here is a decent recipe for it. The changes I would make:

If you have the time: Pack two whole chickens with onions and one bay leaf each. Place in slow cooker and cook as directed by slow cooker manufacturer. Take out, set in refrigerator until cool and strip the chicken of the meat. retain the liquid that is in the cooker. Place it in a container in the refrigerator.

Set aside for soup. Into the slow cooker place chicken bones, the onions from the insides of the chickens, pureed, one pound carrots, chopped , 1 tablespoon salt, ½ Tablespoon pepper, and one whole head of garlic. Cook on low a whole day.

Remove, cool a bit and them strain the solids from the liquids. Measure the liquids, add the retained liquids from cooking the chicken. Add water to make 10 cups. Place in pot on stove.

Separate bones form vegetables. Puree veggies and add to pot.

Which every way you make the soup wash the leeks very well!

I then add all the ingredients, except the barley and cook. Add the barley as suggested in the recipe below.

This is an ancient Scottish dish that warms you up and works wonders for colds. I would not add the amount of salt and pepper to the soup that the suggest if you start with the long method. Wait un till you are going to add the barley and season to taste.

**From all recipes**

**Cock a Leekie Soup**

**INGREDIENTS**

4 pounds boneless, skinless chicken thighs, cut into bite-size pieces

10 cups water

1 onion, chopped

1/3 cup barley or one pound pealed and diced potatoes

1 (10.5 ounce) can condensed chicken broth

7 leeks, sliced

2 stalks celery, thickly sliced

1 sprig fresh thyme, chopped

1 tablespoon chopped fresh parsley

1 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon ground black pepper

**DIRECTIONS**

In a large pot over high heat, combine the chicken, water, onion and barley. Bring to a boil, reduce heat to low and simmer for 1 hour. Remove chicken, discard the bones and skin, chop meat into bite size pieces and return to the pot.

Add the chicken broth, leeks, celery, thyme, parsley, salt and ground black pepper. Simmer for 30 more minutes, or until all vegetables are tender.


	36. Chapter 36

So I thought we would talk, yet again, about Freddy and James and an incident that got them in trouble. But this plot bunny hopped right past all the others that were waiting patiently in line and rapped me between the eyes.

HGHGHG

Victoire and Teddy sat studying on the lawn of Hogwarts. In the distance Teddy could hear Gwarp laughing. He looked up to see Freddy and James playing "catch" with him. So it was more like dodge ball on the part of Freddy and James. Catching, even a small object that Gwarp threw was dangerous at best. So when you played catch with him you tossed the ball to him and stepped sideways as he threw it back to you.

Down at the lake the giant squid was lazily waving it's tentacles in the air. Bounty had joined them on the lawn and was enjoying a snack of mice that Wheezy had killed and shared. Cats and birds were not supposed to get along, but those two didn't know it.

Dominique and Molly were sitting outside Hagrid's hut with him, The wind carried a faint whiff of the fresh turned soil of his garden.

Teddy caught Victoire staring at the graveyard in the distance. The white marble monuments and magical roses gleaming in the Scottish sunlight.

"Knut for you thoughts."

"I was wondering how many days like this they spent here."

"They?"

"The heroes of Hogwarts. Uncle Fred, your mum and dad, all the others who died here."

HGHGHG

Finding out about the war and their families participation had come in different ways for each of them. Teddy had badgered it out of Harry just before he entered Hogwarts. What Harry had left out he found out from Hermione.

Fleur had sat Victoire down just before she entered Hogwarts and told her the whole story. She had done the same for Dominique.

A uncharacteristically subdued Freddy had come to Victoire the second night he had been at Hogwarts. She, Teddy and Dominique had filled in the pieces for him.

Teddy took James aside the first Saturday he was at Hogwarts and told him the story. Victoire had done the same for Molly.

Just recently, when the cousins and Teddy had been together at Hagrids they had made a pact to tell each cousin the story right after they entered Hogwarts. Each one passing it down to the younger ones.

They knew their parents, especially Harry, had reservations about the children knowing too soon, so this way they could inform their generation with out upsetting the last.

All of them, even the rascals, Freddy and James, soon felt the enormity of what the last generation had gone through.

HGHGHG

Teddy was pulled out of his thoughts by the appearance of Gwarp, Freddy and James riding on his shoulders.

"Teddy, Vic, play with me?"

Teddy put away his books. "Sure Gwarp! Want to play catch?"

HGHGHG

Sorry it's so short but the bunny felt that he needed to tell you how the children found out about the war.


	37. Chapter 37

Ginny was packing Al's new robes in to his trunk. She had just laundered them and James'. She turned to leave and heard a strange sound coming from Al's wardrobe. She pulled her wand and flung open the door. In side she found her youngest son, hands tied behind his back, hanging from a hook. When she looked at his face she almost fainted. Where his lips should be was a zipper.

Al sat at the kitchen table, his hands free and mouth unzipped as his mother and father discussed James and Freddy's latest assault.

After having told his mum that James and Freddy had stolen Ginny's broom and were flying to see Hagrid, he had watched as his mother's face had turned a dark shade of purple. Her patroness had leapt from her wand to inform Hagrid of his impending visitors. She flooed his dad, Aunt Angie, Grandma and Grandpa.

Lily, Al, his folks and Aunt Angie were waiting for Hagrid and Grandma to floo with the boys back to Grimald place.

Al knew his dad was mad too. When his dad got real mad the scar on his forehead stood out white against his red face.

HGHGHG

Harry was beside himself with anger. As if stealing a broom and riding all the way to Scotland wasn't bad enough to deliberately hex his own brother!

Kingsley had been in Harry's office when Ginny had flooed, he had an excellent suggestion that Angie and Ginny had readily agreed to. Wait until those two miscreants got home! Did they ever have a surprise waiting for them!

HGHGHG

James had never seen his parents so mad. Mum was not talking and all dad had said was "sit down now!".

Grandma and Hagrid had had a lot to say when he and Freddy had landed. Grandma had taken the broom away and preceded to smack their legs and bums with it.

Now he and Freddy sat on the sofa in the great room with Aunt Ginny, mum and dad staring at them. Suddenly the fire flared and Uncle Ron and another guy in auror robes stepped in to the room.

They nodded to dad and went to stand by the door without saying a word. Why was everyone being so quiet? James was beginning to sweat. Something different was going on here.

The fire flared and Aunt Hermione stepped out with Uncle Percy, they both looked very serious. They went to the desk and spread some sort of parchment on the desk.

Uncle George stepped out of the fire next and, for once, he did not look as if he secretly agreed with what they had done. He sat done next to Aunt Angie, shaking his head.

The fire flared one last time and Uncle Kingsley stepped out, with his Wizengot robes on. At this point James knew they were in deep shit!

HGHGHG

"Now opens this hearing on the use of underage magic. The accused, Fredric Fabian Weasley the Second, stand!" Kingsley voice boomed in the room.

Freddy shakily got to his feet. He looked as if he would pass out at any moment.

Aunt Hermione stood up. "Fredric Fabian Weasley the Second you have been charged with willfully participating in the use of underage magic outside of school. It is further charged that you did remove a flying broom, which was not your own, from the premises of 12 Grimald place and used said broom to fly, in broad daylight, in plain site of non magical people, from London, England to Hogsmede, Scotland. How do you plead?"

Freddy opened his mouth but no sound came out. Uncle Percy pulled himself to his full height. "Come, come Mr. Weasley. HOW DO YOU PLEAD?"

Freddy squeaked out; "I, uh we did it?"

Aunt Hermione turned to the quick quote quill and stated; "Let the record show Mr. Weasley pleaded guilty." She then turned to James and said; " Mr. James Sirius Potter stand!"

After James had gotten to his feet she said: "Mr. James Sirius Potter you have been charged with willfully participating in the use of underage magic outside of school. It is further charged that you did remove a flying broom, which was not your own, from the premises of 12 Grimald place and used said broom to fly, in broad daylight, in plain site of non magical people, from London, England to Hogsmede, Scotland.

How do you pleaded on the first count?"

James mumbled; "Guilty."

Aunt Hermione turned to the quick quote quill and stated; "Let the record show Mr. Potter pleaded guilty to the first count. Now Mr. Potter you are further charged with the use of a hex and/or spell upon the body of another with the intention to do harm. How do you plead?"

James' head hung even lower; "Guilty, but he was gona tell!"

Aunt Hermione turned to the quick quote quill and stated; "Let the record show Mr. Potter pleaded guilty to the second count. "

Kingsley stood; "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter it is my finding that you are to be confined to house arrest until the beginning of the school year. Further more you are to find gainful employment that you may earn enough to pay for the treatment that is needed by your victim to remove the zipper from his lips. During this employment you will be closely supervised by adults appointed by me. You are to travel with an adult escort to and from that employment. Furthermore your wands will be confiscated, to be returned after you are at Hogwarts for the school year."

He turned toward the adults; "Who will take responsibility for Mr. Weasley?"

Grandma stood up. "I will minister. He will live with my husband and myself and be gainfully employed in repainting the WWW store in Hogsmede. After that is done he can paint our house."

Kingsley nodded; You may take the prisoner to Mrs. Weasley's house Mr. Gint, please wait there with him until Mrs. Weasley returns and make secure the wards and his bracelet."

The other auror took Freddy by the arm and disappeared.

He asked; "Who will take responsibility for Mr. Potter?"

Aunt Angie stood up. "I will minister. He will live with our employee Timothy Stiles above our store in Diagon alley. He will be employed cleaning the basement and attic of said store and painting the outside. After that he will be employed at our head quarters, digging a trench for a new Latrine."

James was mortified. Stiles was rumored to be half goblin. He was an ugly git that guarded the store after hours.

Kingsley nodded; You may take the prisoner to Mr. Stile's flat Mr. Weasley, please wait there with him until Mrs. Weasley arrives and make secure the wards and his bracelet."

Uncle Ron grabbed his arm and he felt the sickening pull of side along apparition.

HGHGHG

As soon as the pop of Ron and James disappearing happened the adults all burst in to laughter. Kingsley took off his robe and hat and turned to Harry; "I do believe we may have scared those two rascals a bit!"

Kreacher came in with pumpkin juice and sandwiches.

George said; "Lord mum if you had ever done that to Fred and me we'd have never acted up again!"


	38. Chapter 38

Ginny sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Lily was quietly reading at her side. She had a chance to spend the day on Diagon alley with her cousins but had decided she preferred to keep her mum company while the med witches restored Al's lips.

Poor Al had spent a rough night. Having your lips replaced with a zipper was not a comfortable thing. Ginny was still so mad at her eldest she sputtered every time she thought about what he had done. Sure it was hard watching Ron apperate away with him yesterday but all she had to do was watch poor Al try to eat supper to feel her anger grow again.

Ginny had promised Al ice-cream after the procedure was done.

HGHGHG

Gint, Ron and Harry were sitting around the desk in Harry's office. "Heard from the wife yet Harry?"

"No, the med witches said yesterday, when we took Al in, that it would take a while this morning. They planed on giving him a sleeping draught so it wasn't uncomfortable."

Ron shook his head. "I tell you what James was so scared when I took him to Stile that I thought he'd wet himself!" Tim laid it on thick too! Growling and grumbling. I don't envy James cleaning that attic today. I tried to clean it out one time and inhaled enough dust to fill one of Neville's pots! I sneezed for a week."

"Freddy was pretty cocky, up until your mum got there that is! I can see where you got your auror abilities Ron! She scared even me!

HGHGHG

"Now see what you and your whispering have gone and done! I'm ashamed of you James Potter! Those children could have been hurt flying all the way to Scotland!" Lily leaned over Al's bed and placed an angel kiss on his forehead.

Meanwhile Fred and Sirius were doing their best to avoid Dora Tonks. Somehow she had convinced the powers that be to loan her a lightening bolt. Every time she found them one or both of them got a zap in the bum. Currently she was chasing them across the skies above Scotland.

HGHGHG

Freddy was sweating like he had just played the quidditch world cup. It was hotter than Hades and his grandmum showed no sign of allowing him a break anytime soon. Even when it had started to thunder she told him to keep sanding the lower boards on the building.

Freddy had never realized how big this damn building was! And he had to sand it all with out magic before he could paint it!

HGHGHG

James was in the attic of WWW. The window to the alley was open and he periodically shuffled to the window to drop dust and debris to the bin below. Stile had growled at him that he had better be able to eat off the floor by dinner time or James wouldn't eat.

James was absolutely certain a person could die of inhaling too much dust!

HGHGHG

George was in Bill's office at WWW headquarters. He had just related the events of the past day to his older brother, who was laughing so hard his head was on the desk.

"I swear Bill I thought both the boys would pee themselves when Kingsley stepped out of the fire with his get up on! I'm not opposed to a little mischief, but even I have to admit that they went too far with Al."

HGHGHG

Percy and Hermione were catching a quick cup of tea before a news conference on the new laws just enacted by the wizengot.

Percy shook his head. "Freddy and James remind me of the twins more and more each day! I'm so glad I have two girls!"

HGHGHG

Another short one. Those of you who have read Teddy know what's next. Shh don't tell! : ) I'm hoping I can convey the parent's point of views.


	39. Chapter 39

My plot bunny is being a but head! I've had this first paragraph written for two days.

HGHGHG

It was lunch time and Harry had flooed to St. Mungo's to check on Al. Poor kid he had a bad reaction to the reversal of the spell and his face was all swollen. The med witches wanted to keep him overnight

and had set up a bed for Ginny in the room. Lily came back to the MOM with Harry. She was playing quietly under his desk as he worked on yet more paper work.

There was a movement at the door. When Harry looked up he saw his two best friends. Each of their faces were drawn and white, Hermione was blinking back tears.

"What's happened?"

Ron was the first to speak. " Rose, Roxanne and Louis have been kidnapped."

HGHGHG

All the Weasley adults were in the Diagon Alley WWW shop except Charlie and Ginny. Harry was quietly talking with Gint and Whipple. "You have to stay invisible."

Teddy and Victoire had gone shopping before the children had been abducted and it was imperative that they be found.

Just then Teddy and Victoire apperated inside the store. Fleur engulfed them in a Weasley hug.

"Mammon what has happened?"

Harry handed Victoire a grubby piece of parchment, Teddy read over her shoulder.

_Weasley if the two of you ever want to see your brats alive have the Potters youngest bring 3 million Galleons in gold to the London zoo, aviary by 2 p.m. No funny stuff and no aurors. Mess this up and they die along with your niece! We are watching you!_

"We don't know what we are going to do." Said Bill. "The money's no problem, but there is no way in hell we'll put Lilly in danger."

"I'll do it." All the heads in the room turned toward Teddy's voice. "Listen, I'm an adult and I can morph into Lilly."

"Only if I come along under my cloak." said Uncle Harry.

"Are you forgetting that your feet now show under that thing?" Asked Hermione.

"No Uncle Harry they'll figure it out and the kids could all be killed. I have to do this alone."

"No you don't. I'm an adult too and my brother is one of the ones being held. I'm short enough to fit under the cloak."

It took some talking but Teddy and Victoire finally convinced them they could do it.

"I don't see as if we have a choice." Harry said at last.

They sat down to brain storm. Harry asked Hermione to make fake galleons like she had for the DA. But instead of having a message appear on them, make them plottable. By 1:15 they were ready.

Teddy stood in front of Lilly and concentrated. Suddenly he began to shrink, and his face and body became that of a red headed, brown eyed 9 year old girl.

"That's bloody brilliant mate!" exclaimed George.

HGHGHG

They had all agreed not to tell Molly or Arthur until the children were back safe. But there were three sets of parents that sure could use Molly's hugs and Arthur's quiet strength right now.

Hermione could not remember being this scared. Not the whole time they were hunting for horcruxes, not fighting death eaters, not the final battle, not even when she thought Harry was dead. Her baby girl was who knows where, possible being hurt.

Ron was frustrated and angry. Harry had flatly refused to let him come along. His daughter was kidnapped he had the right to look for her!

Fleur sat weeping quietly in to Bill's shoulder. Now two of her children were in danger.

Bill was shaking. How did his mum and dad survive when Ron was off with Harry and Hermione. I just want my son and Daughter back safe.

George sat holding Angie. Roxanne, his baby. Where was she? Was she all right? Please let her be all right.

HGHGHG

At 2 p.m. Teddy/Lilly stood clutching a magically lightened back pack inside the aviary. He could feel Victoria at his back.

The crowd thinned and he could see the three children with two scruffy looking wizards. The children were scared and dirty. One of the wizards was sporting a black eye. Teddy/Lilly walked towards the group. He felt Victoria leave his back and knew she was circling around as they had planned.

"Give over the bag little girl" Said the wizard on the right. Teddy could see that both wizards had their wands pointed at the children.

"My daddy said I wasn't supposed to until my cousins are standing away from you!"

"OK you three go stand over there, and no funny stuff!" Growled the other wizard.

Teddy/ Lilly walked toward the two wizards. Just as he held out the bag he heard a distinctive pop and knew that Victoire had gotten the children and apperated away.

The closest wizard, though startled, recovered enough to grab Lilly/Teddy's arm. "Hey what's going on here?"

Teddy let go of the morph and began to grow back to his real height and build. The wizard dropped his arm like it was hot and the two wizards disappeared with a pop.

HGHGHG

Victoire had apperated with the three little ones directly to WWW, where their parents waited. As soon as the four of them appeared the children ran to their parents.

Bill Hugged Louis and then stood up and opened his arms to Victoire. Holding her all he could do was whisper "Thank You. I am so proud to be your dad."

HGHGHG

Teddy apperated directly to the storeroom of WWW. Slipping on his own jeans, he ran to the office to find the three children safely in their mother's arms and Victoire being hugged by her dad.

Before anyone else could get close to him Victoire sprang on him , grabbed the back of his head and kissed him like he had never been kissed in his life! When she let go he sat, hard upon the floor.

HGHGHG

The tracking Galleon worked perfectly. Harry, Gint and Whipple easily apprehended the kidnappers. As soon as they had them secured he pulled out his wand and cast his patroness.

HGHGHG

At WWW : Harry's stag bounded in to the room. "We've caught them!"

Ron lifted Teddy to his feet. Engulfing him in a Weasley hug he said; "Thank You Teddy."

George stood and extended his hand to Teddy. "Thank you for our children."

"Hey I did not do it alone. Victoire was bloody brilliant!"

HGHGHG

Everybody but poor Al and Ginny stayed at Grimald place that night. They knew it would hit the paper in the morning and none of them wanted the children to have to deal with it.

Kingsley arraigned Emergency port keys so that Audrey, Fleur and Angie could take all the Potter and Weasley children, except James, Fred, Victoire and Teddy to the island. Ginny and Al would join them after he got out of the hospital.

Fred and James didn't know it but their bracelets were modified to provide extra protection. Victoire and Teddy were working at the WWW stores and the wards were strengthened there also.

HGHGHG

Yup a lot of this was from Teddy. Now we get to watch romance blossom and see my take on 19 years later.


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Aunt Ginny,

When can I come by and talk with you. I need to understand how a woman thinks. Teddy

Ginny picked up her quill and penned a quick reply.

Teddy,

I assume you would prefer that James not be here. (After the whole scare he's back living here) Why don't you come by for lunch tomorrow? Ginny

She smiled, Teddy understanding women would be about as likely as Ginny understanding men! She took out some floo powder and stuck her head in to the fireplace.

"Mum? Can Al come over tomorrow? Teddy wants to have a talk and I get the feeling he'd rather it just be me and him."

HGHGHG

Teddy and Ginny had just sat down for lunch. "So when do you and Al leave for the island?" Teddy fidgeted nervously in his seat.

Ginny had the feeling he was avoiding the question he really wanted to ask.

" I can't take him. Somebody has to be here with James. After the kidnapping I really want to make sure my kids are safe. I wish I could having James and Al stuck in the same house every evening is bad just now."

"I'm working pretty much the same shift as he is, would you like me to talk with Bob the manager and see if I can't get on the same schedule after James gets through at headquarters? I could stay with him each evening until Uncle Harry gets home. Grandma would understand if I had to stay overnight a few times too."

"Let me talk with Harry, that might work. Now what's the real question you wanted to ask?"

Teddy put down his fork, squared his shoulders and took a deep breathe. "You know Victoire and I worked together when the kids got taken right?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"Did you know that after, when we were all back at the shop, she kissed me?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Aunt Ginny it wasn't like a cousin kiss and it wasn't a kid kiss it was a full blown made my toes curl kiss. I've love Victoire all my life, but like a cousin and my best mate. Now it feels different. It feels like I want to be kissed like that by her for the rest of my life."

"So what's your question?" Ginny bit back her smile.

"How do I find out if she feels the same way?" For a man in love Teddy looked miserable.

"My best guess would be that she does feel the same way. I've never known Victoire to do anything with out meaning it. But if it would make you feel better I can snoop around and find out for you."

The look on Teddy's face was a cross between hope and horror.

HGHGHG

As soon as Teddy left Ginny had flooed to the WWW headquarters. She checked in on her son who was hand digging a line for a new latrine for the quidditch pitch first. James was stripped down to his jeans, sweat and mud covered him.

HGHGHG

Ginny sat with her feet kicked up on Bill's desk. "I had lunch with Teddy today."

Bill smiled. "Did he tell you about the kiss Victoire planted on him after they had gotten the kids back?"

"Yeah it definitely came up……he's a little confused. His feelings for Victoire are changing and he's wondering if Victoire feels the same way."

Bill chuckled. "Well, I'm far from the wisest man when it comes to how women think, but I can tell you she's wandering around the farm with a dreamy smile. "

HGHGHG

Ginny left the next day with Al for the island. That began a series of letters that continued when Teddy left on his gap year trip.

HGHGHG

More of the romance development next chapter. Grandma


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Aunt Ginny,

I'm glad to hear you and Al arrived at the island safely. James isn't giving me any trouble. Kreacher is making sure Uncle Harry is eating.

Victoire and I went on our first real date last night. I took her to a muggle movie. I can't remember the name it was at what they call an "art house." Uncle Dudley says that's what they call the theaters where they want to show old movies for a lot of muggle money.

Victoire and I felt a little uncomfortable. We thought it was a comedy. It had what were supposed to be wizards and what looked like over sized house elves and other magical creatures. We were laughing at the "magic" until the people around us told us to shh.

After that we went for ice-cream and then we just sat and talked on the cliffs by her house. I never knew how many things she and I both want for the future.

Love, Teddy

Dear Teddy,

I'm glad you had a good first date. Talking is good. The more you get to know each other the better you will be able to figure out the future.

I don't understand what Dad and Ron see in muggle movies! Especially the ones where they try to replicate magic! It's just pitiful!

You know girls like chocolate and flowers right? And It wouldn't hurt for you to bring Fleur a little something every once and a while too.

Always shake Uncle Bills hand and ALWAYS have Victoire back when you say you will.

Love, Aunt Ginny

Dear Aunt Ginny,

Grandpa suggested I take Victoire dancing. So Last Saturday we did. When I picked her up I took her a rose and her mum one too. Aunt Fleur blushed! Uncle Bill whispered "good Job", when he hugged me.

We went to a new club here on Diagon alley. It's called "The mystic brew". It serves really good teas from all over the world. During the day it's just a tea house. At night they clear away the tables and have a small band.

When I took her home we, um snogged for a while. Aunt Ginny I've never felt this way snogging a girl! She fits just right in to my arms. When she kisses me it feels like time stops!

Love, Teddy

Dear Teddy,

Sounds like Fleur and Bill approve of you dating Victoire. Always listen to Grandpa's advice. He and Mum have been married forever and are still just as happy.

Teddy my boy you have it bad. You my son are in love with a capitol L. Have you said "I love you yet?" You might want to let her say it first.

Love, Aunt Ginny

Dear Aunt Ginny,

Uncle Bill moved Freddy and James to WWW headquarters. I apperate over there with James each morning and over there to get him each night. Don't worry, he's keeping them on separate floors.

We had a problem with a reporter from witch weekly trying to find out where the children were. We thought that the boys would be better off where they couldn't be hounded.

By the way, Victoire and I are going for a picnic Sunday.

Love, Teddy

Aunt Ginny!

VICTOIRE TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME!

Teddy

Aunt Ginny,

Sorry I haven't written. It's been nuts at the store. So many Hogwarts students have been coming in that we are having a hard time keeping the store stocked. The good thing is that Victoire is up here helping! We get to each lunch each day together!

Teddy

Aunt Ginny,

Uncle Harry is bringing this with him. I'll see you for lunch before I leave. I want to tell you all about you know who.

Teddy

HGHGHG

Next chapter "19 years later"


	42. Chapter 42

"Al! James! Hurry up we are going to be late. You know what the parking is like at the station!" Ginny Potter had the look that a lot of English mothers share the first of September. You know the one that says that their children will never be ready to leave for school on time.

"James I had better not find any WWW products in your trunk! Al, Hogwarts does have a library you know. You don't have to take all your books from home! Harry! Go get the car already!"

Harry and Lily had learned to stay out of Ginny's way when she started channeling her mum. Harry let Lily steer the car up to the back door. Then he loaded James and Al's trunks in the boot. Finally the boys were loaded in the back seat, Lily sitting between them. Off they headed to kings Cross.

'Hey Al your so slimy your going to end up in Slytherine!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"MUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"

HGHGHG

By the time they had reached the station and parked that conversation had been repeated at least twenty times.

As Harry unloaded the trunks and owls on to the trolley he noticed Lily had started to cry. Just as James always went to Teddy with his problems and questions, Lily relied on Al. He knew his baby girl was already missing her big brother.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too."

"Two Years! I want to go now!"

Al and James resumed their argument. "I won't! I won't be in Slytherine!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

HGHGHG

Platform 9 and ¾ was obscured by a thick fog. Al was anxiously looking for Ron, Hermione and Rose. As they made their way down the platform Harry thought he heard Percy. Ginny was sure she had when she heard Percy's youngest' voice calling "MUUUUUUUM! Dad's being boring again!"

Suddenly the fog cleared a bit and Ginny caught sight of Ron's red head. "I think that's them, Al.

Ron and Harry loaded Al's owl and trunk and Ginny had a chance for a quick word with Hermione.

"Ginny how did you do it last year? Sending your first one off." Hermione whispered. " It seems like she was just a baby and not she going so far away! It will be Christmas before I can kiss her sleeping head again!"

Ginny only had time to pat Hermione's back in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Lily and Hugo were trying to figure out what houses they would be in in two years.

"if your not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you" said Ron, "But no pressure."

His wife and sister both said "Ron!" at the same time. Seeing the looks on ?Rose and al's faces Hermione and Ginny both said "He doesn't mean it!" laughing about saying the same thing twice, they didn't catch the conversation their husbands were having until Ron said "So that's little Scorpius. Makes sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

As Hermione scolded him Ginny spotted her eldest running toward them on the platform.

"Hey! Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire! Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing….."

Ginny shook her head, "You interrupted them? You are so like Ron!

"…and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!

Ginny was lost in thoughts of the budding romance between her niece and her god-son when she heard Harry say; "It's nearly eleven, You'd better get on board."

James tried to shake Al up with one last comment about Thestrals then Ginny was waving to Rose while Harry tried to calm Al's fears.

Ginny gave her youngest son one more kiss and closed the door.

Harry stood waving forlornly as the train disapeared from sight. "He'll be all right"

"I know he will."

HGHGHG

As the four parents and two small children walked back towards their parked cars Ron looked deep in thought. "Are you guys sure Hogwarts is ready for Rose and Al? Neville already says that Rose is the smarts witch her age he's seen and Al's natural magical abilities are bloody brilliant!"

HGHGHG

Kudos and all respect to the fab Ms. Rowling whose words and plot I borrowed for this chapter. I am not her and I make no money off of this!


	43. Chapter 43

It sure was quiet around the house. They had gotten Al's letter saying he had gotten in to Gryffindor. In it he also said Scorpius Malfoy had been sorted in to Gryffindor too. Harry figured that the change he had seen in Draco had something to do with that.

Louis, Roxanne and Rosie all got in to Gryffindor too. Lucy joined Dominique and Molly in Ravenclaw.

Neville's grandmum was feeling bad. Instead of Lily and Hugo having herbology with her at the WWW school they had it at her house. She had told all her adopted grandchildren not to be sad. She knew she was dying, she had had a good long life and was proud of the man Neville had become.

The school at WWW was changing too. With just Lily and Hugo left they had opened it up to the workers children too. Angie had hired more teachers and put Olga in charge as the principle. They now had a pretty little building that had 6 classrooms.

As the fall tumbled on the letters from Al showed him getting closer to Scorpius. Apparently the Malfoy name was still a cause of bigotry among some in the wizarding world. Al and the Weasley children in Gryffindor had seen past the name to the good kid Scorpius was. They had formed an informal body guard of sorts.

That didn't stop Fred and James from trying to pull pranks on him, just like they did with everybody else.

Neville had pulled them in the first day of school and made them sign a promise to not create anymore dangerous pranks in school.

Teddy's letters were full of the places he was visiting and the ones to Ginny were full of the things he was discovering about Victoire. Apparently the forced separation was good. It caused them to have to think and write down their feelings, wishes and thoughts.

Ginny was beginning to be a bit bored. So she increased her participation in her charity and began working more often in the other charities her family was involved with.

Harry was pleased with the way the auror department had developed. Ron was becoming sort of a mentor to the younger aurors. Harry had tried to talk him in to taking over the training department when the position became available but Ron wanted to stay on the streets.

Hermione had the magical law enforcement division running like a well oiled machine. She was also active in fighting for all magical creatures rights.

Percy continued his slow steady rise through the MOM.

Bill was very happy at WWW. George had agreed to the partnership because of Bill's financial knowledge. He was pleasantly surprised to see the prankster side of his older brother emerge. Bill had come up with some great ideas, mostly evolving from his time as a curse breaker.

James made the quidditch team. He and Freddy were the beaters. Al loved every one of his classes and Neville reported his professors were impressed with his abilities.

Lily, Harry and Ginny took a trip to visit Charlie and then they prepared for a family Christmas on George's island.

Life was good. The only dark spot was Arthur's health. He was more tired than normal and had periods of weakness. He had been to the healers but no one could figure out what was wrong. They had recommended a potion to strengthen his red blood cells and Molly had begun fixing healthier meals.

HGHGHG

Dear Aunt Ginny,

I'll be home soon. I'm going to ask Uncle Bill for permission to propose to Victoire. I know she is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's as though we were made for each other.

Teddy

Harry and Ginny prepared for the Christmas in their own way. Each seeking out presents that would mean the most to the recipient.

HGHGHG

It had been a wonderful Christmas break. The weather had been warm and wonderful. The family had been together and Arthur had looked much better.

Teddy and Victoire had announced their engagement and Andy had relented about Teddy becoming an auror.

The only sad note was Neville's grandmother had died the last day of Christmas break. Just as everyone was getting back from the island.

They had a beautiful funeral for her. She was hailed as a hero of the battle against Voldemort. She had the right to be buried at Hogwarts, but wanted to be out to rest in the family cemetery next to her son and daughter-in-law.

Harry and Ginny sat in the row behind Neville and Hannah. Hugo and Lily were sitting with the twins, holding their hands and murmuring comforts to them.

Harry smiled a sad smile as he looked on with pride at his daughter and nephew. He then looked toward heaven and mouthed "Goodbye".

HGHGHG

There had been a celebration in the sky when Augusta had died. Another angel coming home! She had held her son and daughter-in-law and wept tears of joy at seeing them whole. Old friends and family members had been visited.

Now she was watching her grandson at her funeral. "Mum he'll be all right."

"I know he will be Alice. Look at what a man he has become."

"Mum you did a wonderful job raising our son, thank you." Frank hugged her. "And look at all his friends, you can feel the love they have for him."


	44. Chapter 44

The next couple of years flew by. Teddy had started auror training the January after he had proposed to Victoire. Al continued to excel at Hogwarts and his second year became the seeker on the house team. James got good grades and still got in to scrapes. Lily and Hugo got very close waiting for their chance to go to Hogwarts.

Kreacher died peacefully in his sleep the winter before Teddy and Victoire were to wed.

HGHGHG

May 3rd

Ginny was trying to get Lily to sit still long enough for her hair to be brushed. She was so excited to be a bridesmaid for Victoire she was practically buzzing.

Ginny had finally gotten Lily's hair done and turned her over to Fleur. She had then spent some time with Teddy. He had grown to his full height. He looked so much like Remus. Tall and thin, just more muscular than his dad had ever been. His happiness at marrying Victoire was palpable.

Andromeda and Ginny left to be seated on the grooms side. Teddy and Harry walked up to the alter with the other groomsmen and the ceremony began. Victoire looked stunning and Bill beamed as he walked her down the aisle.

The only dark moment was at the reception just after the happy couple had left for their honeymoon. Arthur had collapsed. Ginny, Harry and Ron had gone with Molly and Arthur to St. Mungo's where they ran a bunch of tests. They had to wait for the diagnosis.

HGHGHG

Sunday dinner at the burrow found Arthur a bit better and beaming because Charley had accepted Hagrid's old position at Hogwarts. Hagrid and Gwarp were moving to Victoire and Teddy's farm to help run the place.

The healers thought that Arthur's problem might have something to do with the serpent bite he had suffered all those years ago. They recommended he have more tests.

HGHGHG

Lily was at Hogwarts. Grimald place was deserted. She and Harry felt as though they were rattling around in the big old place.

There had been a problem right at the start of school. Fred and James had been irritating their siblings and cousins.

James seemed to mature a bit after that and the owls from Neville slowed.

HGHGHG

Arthur's 71st birthday was coming up. During Christmas break the children and grandchildren had gotten together and had a frank discussion about the birthday and the fact that he was dieing.

It was decided that they would fund muggle studies at Hogwarts and commission two paintings of Arthur, one for Hogwarts and one for Love Cottage.

The grandchildren decided to donate money to have the quidditch locker rooms refitted. As Arthur had been at every Hogwarts quidditch game since he and Molly had moved to hogsmede.

Ginny was happy that Charlie had come home and was spending so much time with their folks. Every one of the children made it a point to really talk with their dad. Arthur knew how much he was loved and they all knew how much he loved them.

HGHGHG

Arthur's 71st birthday party was held at Hogwarts. Everyone had a wonderful time, tinged with sadness. It was clear he did not have long to live. It had been confirmed that the bite from the serpent had weakened his body. He had been fighting it since and the accumulation of the wear and tear had finally become too much for his body.

Teddy and Victoire announced they were pregnant with twins. Arthur had loved his gifts. Early the next morning they were all called to Love cottage where Arthur died calling out to Fred.

It took Ginny a number of years to get over the loss of her dad. It seemed that every little thing reminded her of him.

Harry was devastated by Arthur's loss too. Arthur was more than his father-in-law, he was the only dad Harry remembered.

At family gatherings there was a hole that slowly Bill began to fill. Molly was still strong and active. Only her eyes showed the sadness and longing for Arthur.

She and Andy began traveling together. Two old friends seeing the world. They were home often too and too great delight in their great-grandchildren. Twin boys, Fredric Arthur and George William.

A couple of years later Harry Andrew Lupin joined their little family.

Teddy and Victoire had a rough patch when one of their boys had a terrible accident but with time and effort they worked through it.

HGHGHG

Dominique and Freddy graduated next. They both played professional Quidditch. She for the Harpies and He for the Cannons.

Teddy became Ron's partner in the auror department. Percy turned down the MOM position when it was first offered to him while Arthur was sick but went on to take it the next time it was offered.

He turned out to be a very good MOM. He listened and made strides towards rights for all magical beings.

HGHGHG

Al, Lucy, Roxie and Rose were the next to graduate. Al and Rosie played for the Cannons and Harpies, respectively.

Louis headed in to auror training. Roxie started right away at WWW. George was grooming her to take over the business.

Lucy followed her father in to the MOM. She started out as part of the temp pool.

To no one's surprise Rose and Scorpius were inseparable. Ginny figured the world would survive a Malfoy/Weasley wedding someday.

James was engaged to Maggie Creevy, Dennis' daughter. They wanted to have a winter wedding. Ron and Hermione had volunteered the burrow.

HGHGHG

Dear Readers I know this chapter contained a lot of years and information. I've wrote of Arthur's death twice in my other fics. I just could not again.

James Sirius Potter has the details of Rose and Scorpius. The Lupins tells of their problems.

I'm not ending this fic yet, but it is heading toward the end.

Plot bunnies for other fics are demanding attention. But before I end it I want to take them to their deaths. I'd like to see Harry get to be with his folks.

This will probably end up a general outline that we will color in with later fics. Grandma


	45. Chapter 45

The year leading up to James and Maggie's wedding was one of the hardest since Arthur had died. Georgie, one of Teddy and Victoire's twins, had fallen from a window and been badly hurt.

Victoire became very depressed and had a bit of a breakdown. Teddy had taken Georgie to a hospital in America that specialized in treating head injuries.

Fleur and Ginny had taken turns caring fro Freddie and Harry, their other two children.

It had taken time but it looked as if Teddy and Victoire's marriage was getting better. In November they had headed out for a long weekend, just the two of them.

As soon as they got back the final preparations for the wedding began. Maggie had heard from her folks all about the ice dome that had covered Harry and Ginny's wedding and how pretty it was so she had asked for another one.

Peggy, Maggie's mum, and the women of James' family began cooking and baking two weeks before. Freddy did his duty as the best man and held a rocking bachelor party for James.

Ginny sat next to Harry, watching her oldest son marry the love of his life. Where had the time gone? Wasn't it just yesterday she was holding him and kissing the fuzz on his tiny head?

She glanced around. Al, who had graduated that spring, was sitting next to his sister, a protective arm slung across the back of her chair. He was playing quidditch for the cannons with his brother and Freddy. In his spare time he was studying magical law.

Lily was growing in to a beautiful young woman. Soon she would be out of school and pursuing her dreams.

Teddy and Victoire were sharing a smile. Their three boys fidgeting in the seats next to them. Molly sat beaming, wiping tears from her eyes.

Bill and Fleur still were the handsome couple. The grey in their hair only added to their looks.

Charlie was so much more relaxed as he aged. He adored teaching and had turned hogwart's magical creatures course in to the standard.

George was relaxed, holding Angie's hand. He had told Ginny he was looking forward to becoming a grandfather. James was serious about a girl and had told his dad he wanted to ask her.

Ginny was amazed at how many of the DA were here. Cho was still at Hogwarts, mending the broken bones and hearts of the students. Neville was the headmaster at Hogwarts, his office full of magical plants. Luna still traveled the world looking for more magical creatures. Lee, was the undisputed media king of the wizarding world, but you'd never know it looking at him.

Yeah they had done well this generation who had stood up to Voldemort. They had careers and families and lives, something that seemed impossible at times during the war.

HGHGHG

I know a short one. But I have another one waiting to be written so I'll end this one here and get back to typing!


	46. Chapter 46

The next few years were like snap shots. The first was Lily graduating from Hogwarts and heading to America to study healing.

Then Ginny and Harry's 25th wedding anniversary. Teddy, James and Al had planned a blow out! Lily couldn't be there but the boys arraigned for Harry and Ginny to visit her.

Lily finished her studies in America and brought more than a degree back with her. She brought a fiancé.

Ginny and Harry were thrilled with Ambrose. He clearly adored their daughter. Before they knew it was time for the hen and stag parties.

HGHGHG

What a hen party it was! They had visited so many pubs that Ginny had lost count. The normally staid Hermione had even let lose and Ginny distinctly remembered dancing on tables with her at the Golden snitch.

Right now though she was certain that little evil people were dancing on the insides of her eyelids. She had to get some hangover potion or she was going to throw up her socks.

She found Harry passed out at the foot of the stairs. She would take care of him after she took care of her head and stomach.

After negotiating her way around him she had to climb over Ron and Ambrose who had gotten no further than the front hall.

She heard Fleur and Hermione in the kitchen. Fleur was poring two cups of potion, when she saw Ginny she conjured a third.

"We had best geet these drank and geet the men in to bed. I wonder where Beel iz?"

Soon the three women were feeling fine and went to survey the damage. Ginny had to enter the great room when she heard Fleur laughing. Bill and Charlie were half in the room and half in the fireplace. She could hear cries of "oomph" and "ow" as others flooed by.

"Acio camera". Ginny took a picture of her older brothers. You never know when you could use a little blackmail!

The women decided they needed more potion if they were going to get the men to bed so they headed back to the kitchen and Fleur headed to the pantry to get more bottles. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table, giggling over the picture when Victoire stumbled in.

Hermione offered Victoire some potion. Victoire asked about her mum.

"I seem to remember her cussing out a wizard in French at the humped back hag and then I don't remember seeing her again. Is she alright?"

"I am fine!" Her mother, looking impeccable as ever, emerged from the pantry holding 5 more bottles of potion. I jess need a leetle elp wiss your poppa if you don't mind. Apparently he and sharlie deesided to floo here las night An they had a leetle trouble. Until I geet them awake I can not geet zare feet unstuck from zee fireplace."

This sent Ginny and Hermione into fits of laughter again. Victoire noticed that Ginny was holding a camera.

"You know your brozzers are going to keel you when zay see that picture, no?"

Soon the four women had Bill and Charlie awake enough to have gotten out of the fireplace and in to guest rooms. They next got Harry, Ron and Ambrose upstairs.

Scorpius Malfoy's head emerged from the fire, "Mrs. Potter can I come through?" Victoire, being the only one down stairs at the time gave him permission. She noticed he was wearing his auror robes.

"I certainly hope there is no emergency that needs Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron or my husband!" Victoire giggled. "They are, shall we say, indisposed."

Scorpius laughed. "I kind of figured that. Louis and I are just checking to see if everyone got home alright. We've been following their trail ever since George Weasley was found dancing naked in the middle of Piccadilly Circus."

Over a cup of tea he explained the tale of the stag party they had pieced together. "Apparently every place they went the owners and patrons were so eager to help celebrate the marriage of Harry Potter's daughter they were plied with much alcohol and food."

"Did any of them get in to too much trouble?"

"No the muggle officers who responded to the incident with George happen to work on the joint task force and knew he was Harry's brother-in-law and notified the MOM. Percy took care of it and called Louis and I.

There is a goblin who wishes to file a complaint against your father for um, reliving himself, on the steps of Gringots. But I think the Weasley and Potter money might make him reconsider." Scorpios smiled. "Louis did a wonderful job handling that one.

I handled the mess at the green toad, apparently Ron had been sick down the front of a visiting dignitary who was out to see some of London's nightlife. Hannah isn't worried about the damage at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What Happened?"

"Apparently there was a reenactment of the world cup played in the main bar. But she just laughed it off as it was Neville who suggested they use the sign as a beater's bat."

Victoire thanked him for all his help and sent him on his way with a message of thanks to her brother as well. She gathered up enough bottles of potion for everyone staying at Grimald place that was still sleeping it off and put them outside their doors.

HGHGHG

Remus was holding his side and wiping his eyes. "I swear Arthur you Weasleys certainly know how to party!"

Fred chimed in with "Did you see the look on the face of that tourist when George offered her a lap dance?"

HGHGHG

Ginny was arraigning the veil on her daughter's head. Lily looked stunning. She was wearing Ginny's wedding robes with the fur removed. Aunt Muriel's tiara sat upon her beautiful hair.

This certainly was a time of change. When Lily and Ambrose got back from their honeymoon they would be taking over Grimald place.

Harry had come to her in the spring, when it was known the current defense against the dark arts teacher was leaving Hogwarts, and said he wanted to take the position. He was tired of the auror department and all the paperwork. He wanted to feel like that when he did paperwork it meant something.

Ginny readily agreed. So after the wedding they would begin moving to Hogwarts. Madame Hooch had retired and Ginny was taking her job.

Changes, wasn't that what life was about. And now her baby was becoming a wife. She gave her one last kiss on the cheek and headed to her seat, Al walking her there.

HGHGHG

Harry walked in to get his baby girl to walk her down the aisle. She took his breath away. She looked so much like her mum had on their wedding day.

"Lily you look stunning!" Harry cupped her cheek in his hand. "I remember when all of you fit in my hand. Look at you now, all grown up!"

Lily reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Daddy I'll always be your little girl."


	47. Chapter 47

Ginny Potter lay dieing. She had outlived her brother's, her best friends and her husband. Gathered around her bed were her children, 6 grandchildren and 20 great grandchildren. Teddy and Victoire were there as well as their children and grandchildren.

Gathered in and around the small cottage were her nieces and nephews. Along with the children of her friends.

A matriarch was passing. Ginny had truly become her mothers daughter. She had been the one to turn to in times of sorrow. Her strength had carried them through.

She had led by example and three generations of women had learned to be strong and loving and nurturing.

Three generations of men had learned to know what to love and be a part of a real family was.

She opened her eyes, Lily held her hand, she smiled at her beautiful daughter, grey now sparkling in her long red hair.

"Lily, I love you so. You are the woman you were always meant to be. Love as if there is no tomorrow. Where are your brothers and Teddy?"

"We're her mum." James' voice cracked with emotion.

"Ah James my little Imp. What a man you've become. Remember I'll always love you. Live as if life were a gift."

Al bent close. "I love you mum."

"Oh my Al, I love you too. You have only scratched the surface of what you are capable of and yet you have achieved so much. Remember to laugh even when you feel like weeping."

"Teddy?"

"I'm here Aunt Ginny." Teddy took her other hand. "Teddy I've watched you become the head of our extended family. I've loved you since I first saw you. Thank You for being a part of my life. Remember to stop and fix little moments in your memory as well as the big."

"Oh Aunt Ginny thank you for being my mum."

"Victoire?"

Victoire replaced Teddy at Ginny's side, too overcome with sadness to speak. "Victoire I'm afraid I leave the mothering of this brood to you. You will do well. A heart always has room for more happiness."

"I love you all."

With that Ginny closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep. A few hours later, as Lily and James held her hands she sighed and stopped breathing,

Lily crossed her mother's hands over her chest, softly kissed the worn and wrinkled cheek and left with James, Al and Teddy to tell the others she was gone.

HGHGHG

Ginny was in Harry's arms again. It felt so good. He softly kissed her lips and said; "I've missed you. There are some people here who want to see you."

Ginny turned to see her mum and dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angie, Fred, Ron and Hermione.

After hugging each in turn she returned to Harry's arms, where she intended to spend the majority of eternity. "I'd like you to meet my mum and dad."

Ginny did not hesitate, she opened her arms to the two people she had always most wanted to meet.

Harry reclaimed his bride. "We have lots to show you and a lot more people want to say hello."

HGHGHG

The funeral was spectacular. Ginny Potter was the last to be laid to rest in the cemetery at Hogwarts. All the other hero's of that battle had died.

Many of her old students were there and after the ceremony the quidditch field was renamed the "Ginny Weasley-Potter field".

HGHGHG

Al went on to write a book about his parent's love. New generations read of the little girl who loved Harry Potter before she had even met him and the little boy who found a family in a group of kind red headed strangers.

The names Weasley, Lupin, Potter and Malfoy continued until the end of time and each generation was as dedicated to good as the last.

HGHGHG

Well dear readers this is it for this fic. I'm going to take a day off and recharge and then see which plot bunny hops close enough to catch.

As I peruse the field in my mind I see one named "Uncle Dudley.", look there is one named "Lily" and one named "Al".

There is also one wanting to tell the rest of Teddy and Victoire's story. Molly wants a word too. And even though Bad Mum does it better there is one named Bill and Fleur.

So don't despair, as long as you still find my fics worth reading I'll still write. Grandma


End file.
